


海风短篇合集

by lmzimayday



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 108,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmzimayday/pseuds/lmzimayday
Relationships: 秦岚/吴谨言
Kudos: 4





	1. 说谎

1.  
吴谨言的右眼皮从今天早晨起床就跳个不停，突突突地像是在冲她叫嚣，今天一定有什么坏事要发生。

到了公司，一边啃着三明治一边看助理递过来的通告安排，下午有一个采访。眼皮还在突突地跳着，她有点担心，这到了下午采访要是还停不下来岂不是很麻烦，难道要戴着墨镜采访？得了吧估计又得被人当成耍大牌。

正琢磨着要不要上网查查让眼皮不再抽筋的偏方，门口就传过来一个声音：“你好，顺丰快递。收件人是吴谨言。”

她站起身，对离得稍远的助理摆摆手示意自己去取就好。走出门在那个身穿黑红制服的快递员身前站定，快递员和她对视一眼，拿出一个文件袋，“吴谨言？签收一下。”

她接过那个薄薄的文件袋，扫了一眼寄件人，即刻愣在当场。

秦岚。

还亲自寄快递过来？这么隆重。

这倒是不怪吴谨言，主要是，接到已经分手一年的前女友寄来的快递，她实在想不到这会是个什么东西，毕竟这一年她们都没怎么联系。

难道是自己落在她那里的东西？这都一年了，能是什么啊？她想着，还是撕开了那个文件袋，却在那一瞬间被里面的红色信封刺痛了眼睛。

怪不得眼皮跳了一早上。靠。怎么就没想到这个呢。

“你好。那个……”，快递员看着眼前盯着信封发愣的人，出声提醒道，“运费30，到付。”

“啊？”吴谨言怀疑自己听错，“到付？？？”

“对。您看上面写了。”快递员指着包装袋上的一个标志。

“哦。”吴谨言面无表情默默掏出手机，“微信转账可以吗。”

“可以的。”

给前女友寄结婚请帖还运费到付，秦岚，你行。

2\.   
结束了一天的通告回到家，吴谨言窝在沙发上，眼睛死盯着茶几上那个让她一整天都心烦意乱的红色卡片.她探身把卡片拿过来，看着喜帖照片上的两个人，一个是她刻在眼睛里烙在心口上的人，另一个是完完全全的陌生人，别说脸，连名字都是第一次看到，八卦消息上都从来没见过。

这人谁啊？？？从认识到相处算下来还不到一年，怎么着就能结婚了？不是，现在的中老年女艺人谈恋爱都这么不负责任的吗？自己跟她在一起五年都没结婚这分手才一年她就给自己寄请帖了？她不是被人骗了吧？

等等，这和自己又有什么关系呢。

有句话说得好，比吃醋更让人难受的是根本没资格吃醋。确实没错。

吴谨言用力捏着请帖，指尖泛白，她真的想把眼前这玩意儿揉成一团废纸再狠狠的砸到墙上去，但是看着照片里那张熟悉的脸还是下不了手。

她怎么笑得这么好看呢，真讨厌啊。

泄了力，卡片又从她指间落回茶几上，轻轻薄薄，连个响声都没有。

“您的小可爱秦山风女士来电话啦，小猴子快接电话！”茶几上的手机毫无预兆地响了起来，吓得吴谨言一个激灵，差点从沙发上蹦起来。

她一把抓过手机，手指悬在屏幕上方，迟迟不敢滑动接听。这个专属铃声她已经有快一年没有再听到了，那个声音听起来万分熟悉，却又极其陌生。

这是几年前她们还在一起的时候秦岚开玩笑地拿着她的手机给自己设置的，还专门录了自己的声音。设置好了却害怕太高调被别人听到不好又要删掉，还是她眼疾手快把手机抢过来说这个挺好的非要用这个，才避免了它被删的命运，还一直用到了现在。

其实从前她很少把这一段声音听完整，一般都在话还没说完的时候就会接起来。但是今天，她听着那句话一遍遍的重复，仍然犹豫着不敢接通，也许是不想接通后听见她说婚礼的事情，也许只是想多听几遍这句话罢了。

最后她还是在电话挂断之前接了起来，深吸一口气，“喂。”

“小猴儿，还没睡吧。”熟悉得不能再熟悉的嗓音，怎么还这么叫自己，秦山风你有没有点身为一个要结婚的前女友的自觉啊。

“没……没有。”

“我寄的东西……你，收到了？”果然是来和她讨论这个的。

“嗯。”她真的多说一个字都觉得万分费力，快喘不过气了。

“恭喜。”她及时又补上一句。

“我想跟你见一面”，电话那头顿了顿，“可以吗？”

见面？这个她倒是真的没想到。

“就……就不用了吧”，她嘴里有些发苦，“我也挺忙的，婚礼的时候我再去……”

“我想见你。”

和从前一样的认真又温柔的语气，说真的，吴谨言最受不了这个。

“那……好吧。”她在心里叹了口气，“什么时候？”

“明天，行吗？”

“明天我有个通告……”吴谨言本能的扯了个谎，想把时间尽量往后拖，拖到那个人忘了最好。

“我问过你的助理了，她说你明天休假。”

这一年我助理都换了三个了你从哪打听到我助理电话的，再说了你打电话问我助理我的行程这叫什么事儿。我们又不是恋人你哪来的立场问，你都快结婚了你问前女友的行程干嘛啊。

“哦……”吴谨言默默地咽下了吐槽，“那可能是我记错了。”

“那明天晚上六点，老地方见。”

“嗯。”她最终妥协，“好。”

“那明天见。”电话那头传来温柔的轻笑声，“不打扰你了，早点休息。”

“晚安，小猴儿。”

“……晚安。”

晚安个鬼。不打扰个鬼。打扰，太打扰了。今天晚上她要是能睡着才怪。

她秦岚凭什么觉得自己就一定会去，她们现在都分手了，凭什么她让自己去哪自己就要去哪。大半夜了打电话和前女友讨论自己的婚礼还要见面，你良心就不会痛吗秦山风！凭什么她就这么快又了下一段恋情还要结婚了，自己却还留在原地，凭什么呢。

“爱情骗子秦山风！”她一边忿忿不平地念叨着，一边打开衣柜找第二天要穿的衣服。

她看着自己衣柜里的衣服有些愣神，毕竟，五年的恋情让她连衣柜里都还满是那个人的痕迹。这件是两个人一起逛街的时候买的，那件是她买来送给自己的，还有挂在最里面那件风衣压根就是她的衣服，不过当时分手的时候没有清理掉，也一直忘了还给她。

不过才一年而已，平时上通告经常穿的都是品牌商赞助的服装，她又很少有机会出门逛街，还没来得及重新填充自己的衣柜，况且，这些也都是自己很喜欢的。

吴谨言挫败的发现，她的衣柜里几乎找不到一件秦岚从来没有见过的衣服。可是她不能穿这些去见她，这不是明摆着告诉她自己还没有能放下她吗，那也太丢人了。

就是不想让她看出来自己还喜欢她，这有错吗！有吗！

她狠狠地合上衣柜门，开始认真考虑明天要不要去买套新衣服。果然，眼皮跳了一天，是一定要破财才可以消灾的，老祖宗诚不欺她。

难得的休息日，本来打算舒舒服服在家里躺一整天的，就这么被这个爱情骗子和她的结婚请帖毁了。还想睡到自然醒，现在看来能睡着就不错了。

吴谨言歪在床上默默叹气，秦岚你烦死了，真的。就这么大摇大摆的杀回来，谋杀我的睡眠，我的生活。

那句歌词怎么唱的来着，最怕此生已经决心自己过没有你，却又突然听到你的消息。

还是个这么重量级的消息。

但是，我真想你啊。这一年，我真想你。

但是，我宁愿再也见不到你，也不想听见你亲口告诉我你要结婚了这件事。

你怎么就不懂呢。真笨。

3.  
吴谨言坐在车里看着手表上的分针一格一格的移动，她已经坐了一个多小时，很快就要六点了，但是她觉得自己的心理建设还是做得不够充分，很不够。

她拉下车里的化妆镜，看着镜子里盖了遮瑕和眼影都遮不住的黑眼圈，觉得生无可恋。在她今天早上起床看到镜子里的自己时，从内心生出了偶像剧女主事故毁容后第一次看到自己脸的感觉，那种想抄起牙刷砸镜子的冲动。好在戴了一副黑框眼镜之后似乎不那么明显了，不然她一定爽约跑掉，让那个人在这里等到死好了。

还有她身上这套衣服，怎么看怎么觉得不顺眼，这是她今天新买的，特意选了和平时完全不同的风格。买的时候觉得没什么，现在却越看越觉得奇怪，看来，一个人想要把自己喜欢的东西全部换掉，并不是一件容易的事。

至少对她来说并不容易。

出了这个地下停车场过一个天桥，再转几个巷道，就是她们约定见面的地方，一个藏在七拐八拐的胡同里的西餐厅。私密性好而且食物确实很好吃，几年前也是秦岚第一次带她来的，据说深受圈中人的喜爱，得有门路才找得到。

其实在她们分手的这一年里，她经常一个人来这里，有时候是想吃餐厅主厨做的菜，有时候就只是点杯红酒坐着发呆，听乐手在大厅里拉舒缓的小提琴曲，但她从没在这里遇到过秦岚。她真的觉得奇怪，明明从前很喜欢的餐厅，就因为分手了，就再也不会来了吗，多可惜啊。

是啊，多可惜。

她最终还是在指针走到六点之前用强大的毅力把自己从车里拖了出来，天知道她想了多少种临阵脱逃的借口，但是在见不到她也不用听她说结婚和见她一面但要听她说结婚的选择题中，她还是妥协选择了后者。

至少还能见她一面。

拐进小胡同的一个院子，里面的侍应生笑着和她打招呼：“晚上好，好久不见你咯。”

“最近稍微有点忙。”她笑一笑随口应道，“今晚人多吗？”

“不太多。”侍应生回答，“不过你平时总坐的位置被人订走了。”

“没事，我找别的位置也行。”她回答，忽然一个转念，“那个位置……是秦岚小姐定的吗？”  
侍应生翻了翻手边的记录本：“对。”

“那就还算是我的位置。她人来了吗？”

“来了。刚到。”

“谢谢。”

站在包间门口，她深呼吸了一下推开了门。在看到坐在桌边的熟悉的身影时，还是觉得有些恍惚。

“来了？”那人抬起头望向她，笑得柔和又好看。还是熟稔到不行的语气，就像这一年根本不存在一样。

“路上有点堵，耽误了一会，抱歉。”她落座，“等很久了吗？”

“我也刚到。”那人仍是笑着，稍稍打量了一下她，“什么时候开始戴眼镜了？”

“哦。没什么……”，她心虚地摸了摸镜框，回答，“下部戏的造型要戴眼镜，提前适应一段时间。”

对面的人若有所思地点点头，又补充了一句，“挺好看的。和你这身衣服很搭。”

“谢谢。” 她不想接这话。这种时候还说这个有什么意思，咱们两个都知道这次见面的目的好不好。还要再商业互吹一番你真好看你也好看，有没有必要啊，赶紧切入正题会死吗。

“你也挺好看的。”吴谨言觉得自己没骨气透了，但是说实话，她真的挺好看的。

对方又笑起来，叫来侍应生点了菜，时而和她交换一下询问的眼神，吴谨言并没有拒绝她为自己点菜，事实上，她点的也的确都是她爱吃的。

“好久不见，还好吗。”点完了菜，终于到了互相问候的环节。

“挺好的。”她干巴巴的回答了一句，有点不敢看对面的人，“一直都很忙。”

“注意身体。有机会还是多休息休息，别累坏了。”

“还好。”她勉强笑笑回答道，急着转话题，“说真的，我倒是很久没来这里，感觉这里重新翻修过，装潢都变了。”

“是有些变化，但是这个窗边的位置还是闻得到玫瑰花的香味，拐角的花店倒是一直都在，记得吗。”

“那家花店还在吗，你不说我都要忘了。”

开什么玩笑，她当然记得。从前她经常在来餐厅的路上经过花店的时候带束花给她。可是现在虽然花店还在，店老板却已经换人了，上个月她来这里的时候还和新老板聊了两句，听他说，从前的店主带着妻子孩子回了老家。

“说起来”，对面的人依然挂着笑，语气里带了点试探的意味，“你这一年这么忙，还有空交女朋友吗。”

吴谨言在心里默默骂了声娘，问这个做什么，结婚的人又不是我为什么要问我有没有交女朋友。我说秦山风你会不会聊天，前女友的感情生活你到底有什么知道的必要啊。

“其实，我还真交往过几个不错的女孩子呢。但是都不太长久，你知道，我们这种职业很难给人安全感。”

她面不改色地说着，心里有点钝钝的疼。交女朋友，怎么可能。她这一年里除了工作，其他所有的精力都只用于做一件事情，试图忘记面前这个虽然分手了但是依然没法放下的前女友。不过让她唯一觉得还有点欣慰的是，她说出这话的一瞬间对面的人脸色似乎变得有些不好看。

“是吗。”对方的惊讶之情溢于言表，愣了愣才回过神，抿抿唇笑的有些不自然，“我还以为你……”

“以为我会空窗很久来疗伤吗”，她笑了笑打断她，“你不会以为我们两个这段感情给我留下什么阴影了吧。拜托，我可没那么脆弱，何况，那也算不了什么。”

“其实，时间久了我才知道。原来每段感情也差不多，没有什么特别的。”她看着对方愣神的表情，想了想又补充了一句。

“那……”对面的人弯弯嘴角，“那挺好的。有人陪着你，我也为你高兴。”

“你也是。”她的手在桌下绞在一起，用力捏着自己的指尖，“不是要结婚了？准备婚礼很忙吧。”

“也……没什么好准备的……”

话都说到这里了，吴谨言也懒得再转移话题，毕竟这是她这次来的目的，与其这样有一句没一句的说没营养的话，倒不如主动挑起那个话题比较干脆。

“你的那个结婚对象……他……他是个怎样的人呢？对你好吗。”有我好吗。

“还不错吧，挺可靠的，对我也很好。”

“那就好。婚礼是两个月之后？”

“你会来吗？”

“……会。我挺想看你穿婚纱的样子。”虽然是和别人。

“是吗。”

“你穿婚纱一定很好看。”吴谨言咬咬牙，挣扎了半天还是从牙缝里挤出一句老套又可悲的话，“祝你幸福。”

对方并没有回应她的这句祝福，气氛一时间陷入尴尬。好在这时候，点的菜终于送上了桌。虽然还是尴尬，倒也不至于没事干。

看来，就是这样了。吴谨言想。

4.  
看着吴谨言在对面默默地用叉子卷自己的意面，秦岚一边恨恨地切着面前的牛排，一边想把牛排糊到她脸上。

这下可好了，她可算知道了什么叫自作自受。谁来教教她这场面怎么往下演，怎么演，谁给个剧本行不行。

什么结婚，什么结婚对象，什么请帖，都是假的，她编的。现在她觉得快编不下去了。结什么婚怎么可能结婚，她们在一起五年，分开的这一年里她别说忘了她，连放下对面前这个小家伙的喜欢都做不到。可是她太了解她了，活脱一只色厉内荏的小猴子，平时看起来什么都不怕，一到这种事情就怂的可以。要是她不先开口，恐怕她吴谨言打死都不敢再过来找她。真糟心，怎么就不能学学人家魏璎珞呢。

只是她万万没想到居然会是这么个结果，她就是开玩笑的问问她有没有交女朋友，那家伙居然承认了，还有好几个？？？还什么爱情都差不多没什么特别的，这小破孩真是要上天了！而且，她好像还把以前的事情都忘得一干二净，连穿衣服的风格都全换了还戴上了眼镜！还有，那张请帖上那个人明明就是自己下一部戏要搭戏的男主角啊，那张照片只是一张剧组没有公开的剧照罢了，怎么她这么不关注自己了吗连自己下部戏都不知道，就不能去百度一下吗！

她真不明白，整整五年的感情，难道她吴谨言真的说不要就不要了？？？

她承认，吴谨言的这些改变让她彻彻底底的慌了。她们虽然分手了这一年也几乎没有联络，但她对这段感情依然很有信心。她觉得她们总会复合，只是需要一个合适的契机罢了，至少一直到她见到她之前都还是这样认为的。她真的从没想过她会失去吴谨言，即使是在她们分开的这一年里也没有。

她这么久都没来这里，竟然连旁边的花店都忘了。秦岚觉得眼睛有些发酸，端起桌上的红酒抿了一口，忽然想起了她到餐厅的时候，那个侍应生和她说的话。

“好久不见，你和你的那个朋友怎么很久都不一起来了，最近你们好像都单独过来。”

等等，单独过来？单独过来？？？当时她并没有在意，只是随口应了一句就进了包间，现在想想，他的意思是她们都经常单独过来？这么说，那小猴子刚才说的好久没来过就是在骗她了？等一下，说不定不只这件事，从头到尾她根本没有一句真话才对。

原来如此。

“吴谨言。”她开口。

“啊？”对面一边发愣一边拿叉子戳意面的人回过神来，看着她似笑非笑的表情，心里直发虚。

“你骗我。”

“我没，没有啊……我骗你什么。”吴谨言紧张的话都说不利索，难道她发现了？不会啊自己明明掩饰的很好。

“你是在真心的祝福我吗。”

“哈？？？”吴谨言不可置信地看着秦岚，连想掀桌子的心都有了，她本来以为秦岚终于看穿了她的伪装，或许事情还有转机，既想她知道又怕她知道纠结的要死，结果怎么着？她居然就是觉得自己没有真心祝福她？？这什么展开秦山风你怎么不按套路出牌啊！

“对！我没有真心祝福你！”吴谨言实在忍不了了，“我不想让你结婚听说你要结婚我昨天一晚上都没睡着一想到你要和别人结婚我都快纠结死了因为我还喜欢你分手了我还是喜欢你我就希望你那个什么结婚对象出门就被车撞！你满意了吗！”

听着这只小猴子一大串无比流畅连停顿都没了的话，秦岚弯弯嘴角笑起来，终于是说出口了，真不容易。她端起酒杯抿了一口红酒，笑着说：“满意。特别满意。”

“我走了。”吴谨言死死的咬着牙，眼圈都熏红了，她本以为就算做不到有一个好结局，自己也至少可以体面地退场，没想到被人拆穿了不说，居然连这些心里话都说出来了。伤自尊，太伤自尊了，现在还有什么待下去的必要吗，赶紧走了的好。

傻小猴儿。秦岚心里一声轻叹，看着吴谨言站起身要走赶紧伸手拉住她：“别走呀，等会儿出门被车撞了怎么办。”

“不是秦岚你不用这么绝吧”，吴谨言声音都染了哭腔，真是连想挠她的心都有，“你要结婚你就去我不拦你，大家好聚好散你咒我干什么！我都这么惨了你还咒我！”

“刚才你自己说的啊，说我的结婚对象出门就被车撞。”秦岚觉得特别无辜。

“我那是说你的——不是，你说啥？？？”吴谨言突然反应过来。

“先坐下。”秦岚看着她一脸傻愣表情觉得想笑。

“哦。”吴谨言乖乖坐回去，还是一脸愣愣的望着她。

“我没有要结婚。那张请帖是假的，那个男的是我下部戏的男主角，那张照片也只是一张剧照罢了。”

“那这——整个就都是假的？！”吴谨言瞪大了眼睛简直不可置信，虽然整个事件的走向她还挺喜欢的，但是她觉得还是没缓过来，“姐姐你有毛病啊，耍我很好玩吗！”

“我要不这么干你能跟我说实话吗！”秦岚白她一眼，“还有好几个女朋友？吴谨言你挺能的哈。”

“……怎么？你都有结婚对象了还不许我有女朋友吗！”吴谨言心虚得要死依然嘴硬。

姐等会儿再收拾你。秦岚想了想又说：“你经常来这里吧。”

“没有经常，也就来过两三次吧。”

还不承认。秦岚在心里翻了个白眼：“你来之前侍应生和我聊天跟我说的，你经常来。”

“靠原来是他卖了我！亏我还以为他和我关系挺好来着！我就说你怎么会发现，明明我演的完全没有破绽。”

“注意语言。还有，你演的很糟糕，我不忍心戳穿你罢了。”

“秦老师，您这就不实事求是了啊。”吴谨言很不满，“你是个好演员，要善于发现别人的优点。”

秦岚简直被她气笑了，她才懒得和吴谨言掰扯什么才是好演员这种问题，想了想还是伸手握住了吴谨言放在桌面上的手，“和好吧，小猴儿。”

她顿了顿，又说：“我很想你。”

“那不行。”吴谨言抽回手，脸上满是得瑟，摇头晃脑的，“整个是你骗了我，我还没原谅你呢！”

“我觉得在互相骗这件事上我们应该是个平手？”秦岚感觉有点头疼，她差点都忘了这小猴子有多皮。

“是你先骗我的，我这叫战略防守。”

“我们能不能回家再讨论这个？”

“行行行！回你家还是我家？”

“随便！”

吴谨言开车回家的路上还是觉得不可思议，自己目前遇到的人生最大危机居然就这么完美解决了，而且居然把前女友又变回了现女友，真是，怎么说呢，妥妥的人生赢家啊。

“傻笑什么呢你，看路。”还没得瑟完就被坐在副驾驶的人敲了脑袋。

“我在想，以后在我这儿，大概就是右眼跳就会有好事发生，肯定特灵！”

“这都哪儿跟哪儿啊，什么乱七八糟的。”

“诶秦老师你认真告诉我，你这一年是不是特别想我？是不是是不是？”

“不是！你别挨我这么近啊好好开车！”

“诶呀说一下想我又不会死！你刚才在餐厅都说了你就再说一遍我听听嘛！”

“吴谨言你离我远点！”

——FIN


	2. 路痴就别作妖了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个吵架又和好的小段子

她们吵架了，在一个雪夜。

想来原因并不是太重要，因为秦岚已经不太记得了，她只记得最后房门被摔上的响声和那个红着眼睛冲出门的人。

咖啡壶还插着电，里面煮着咖啡，电壶发出的响声在安静的房间里放大了很多倍，让人感觉震耳欲聋的。

她垂着头也不知道在生谁的气，抬头看看窗外纷纷扬扬的雪花，却又犹豫起来。

但她大概并没有犹豫太久，因为她追出门的时候咖啡还没煮开。

她开着车也不知道转了多长时间，终于在家附近的一个公园里看到了那个人的影子。

她打着伞慢慢走近，那个身影逐渐清晰起来，瘦瘦小小的，缩成一团抱着双腿坐在一个儿童滑梯上，脑袋搁在膝盖上一磕一磕的，头上已经落了薄薄一层雪，看起来像是个老太太。

她走过去把伞撑在她头顶，伸手轻轻拂去她头顶的雪，也不知道是叹了口气还是松了口气。

面对在雪地里给她撑伞的人，小家伙却没有表现出什么谢意，一点不领情反而抬起头瞪着她，眼圈都是红红的，委屈又凶巴巴，像只挨了主人骂的小狗。

“拿着。”她蹲下来，把伞塞到她手里，动手准备解下自己的围巾，这人居然只穿了件薄毛衫就敢往外跑，嘴唇都冻青了。

“我才不要！”小家伙把伞推给她，还是气哼哼的，“你别管我！”

“拿着！”她不由分说又把伞塞给她，“拿好！”

这回她倒是乖乖接了伞，她解下围巾套在她脖子上，裹紧她冰凉的脖颈打了个结，然后开始解自己大衣的扣子。

“你怎么这么慢……”小家伙一半脸埋在围巾里，声音有些含混不清，语气还里满是委委屈屈，嘟囔着，“我之前不是跟你说了，吵架了我就会来北边的公园的……”

“祖宗！”她伸出手指戳了戳她脑门，哼了一声翻了个白眼，手里却没停的把大衣裹在她身上，“你自己看看，这是北边的公园吗？伸手。”

“啊……”听到这话小家伙一脸懵逼的环顾四周，顺从的把手伸进大衣袖子里，“这不是吗……”

“这是西边我谢谢你！”她帮她扣好大衣的扣子，整理了围巾，又握住她冻得冷冰冰的手暖着。她当然记得，她最先去的就是北边的那个公园，找了一大圈连个人影都没瞧见，这才想着那小家伙可能是走错了路。

“哦。”

“有喷泉的才是北边的公园”，她看着她挂着雪花的睫毛，手轻轻覆上她的眼睛，手掌下她的眼睛一眨一眨的，扫着她的掌心有点痒，“记住了？”

小家伙没说话，只是点点头，她把手从她眼睛上移开，又重新握住她的手，小家伙看了看她，又低头小声嘀咕道，“还不是你……这么久才来找我……”

下次要是想让我早点找到你就麻烦你先跑对地方好不好。

“回家吧？”那个人的手终于有了些温度，看着她从围巾里露出的半张脸和委屈巴巴的眼睛，她无奈又觉得想笑。

那人像是做了一番挣扎，最后还是把脑袋又往围巾里缩了缩，点点头。

她伸手拉她起来，小家伙站起身也没松开手，就拉着她的手揣进了大衣口袋里。她抿嘴笑，转头看她，小家伙赶紧错开了眼睛望向别处，只是露出围巾的耳尖悄悄地烧红了。

开车回到家，打开门的一瞬间，厨房里传来咯噔一声响，满屋飘着略带苦味的香气，咖啡刚煮好。

她们和好了。

——FIN

“以后这么路痴就别往外跑了行不行，大冷天的作什么妖！”

“反正你找得到我嘛。”


	3. 我在回忆里等你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU，非明星设定

1.

床头的闹钟滴滴地响了起来，电子显示屏上的数字是8:00，日期是8月16日，星期六。

秦岚伸手按掉闹钟，从床上坐起来，关掉开了一夜的空调，她舔舔唇，觉得有些干燥。她赤脚踩在实木地板上，换上搭在床边椅子上的T恤和短裤，去浴室洗脸，刷牙。

浴室的镜子上贴着一张便利贴，可能是因为水汽熏染的关系，墨水已经有些褪色，但字迹却依然清晰，是自己的笔迹：1. 白色洗面奶 2. 蓝色爽肤水 3. 粉色保湿乳……

她按照便利贴上的提示在洗脸台上找到这些不同颜色的瓶瓶罐罐，再一步步地按顺序完成这些步骤，像是一项很复杂的工作。

真热啊，她想，现在还是夏天吗。

洗漱完毕，她走出浴室，拿起餐桌上的日历，那上面做了各种颜色的标记，在8月16日上被圈了一个大大的醒目的红圈，上面写着：生日。下面的一行小字是一个地址。

她又看了看旁边的翻页钟，是8月16日，那么今天就是8月16日没错。

是谁的生日呢。自己的吗？好像不是吧，自己的生日就在上个月，她还记得，刘芸拎了个特别大的蛋糕来看她，结果那个蛋糕她后来一个人吃了好几天，最后实在吃不完，扔了。

那是谁的生日？她有点懊恼，当时怎么不写清楚一点呢。

她一边想一边从冰箱里取出牛奶给自己倒了一杯，拿起桌上的一个小药盒，盒子上也粘着便利贴，上面写着，褐色药片每天3次，饭前一次2片。白色胶囊每天早晚各1次，一次1颗。还在末尾画了一个很可爱的小爱心。这是另外一个人的笔迹。

她数出两片褐色药片和一颗白色胶囊，混在牛奶里咽了下去。

她坐在桌边发了一会呆，一低头又看到自己左手腕内侧的纹身，她凝视着手腕上的字，用右手轻轻摩挲几下，墨水略微有一些褪色，她微微闭了闭眼，轻声念着那两个字：谨言。

谨言。吴谨言。

她的爱人叫做吴谨言。

2.

她把日历上的地址抄在一张便利贴上，折了折放进口袋里，穿好鞋子准备出门，看着窗外有些毒辣的夏日阳光，想了想还是扣了一顶帽子。

她捏着那张小纸条乘地铁，乘公交，几乎穿过了大半个城市，她把纸条攥得很紧，生怕一个不小心就弄丢了它，弄丢自己要去的那个地方，弄丢那个不知道是谁的生日。

转来转去，她终于来到一个似乎有些老旧的居民区，四周都是看起来颇有些年头的独栋小别墅，深绿色的爬墙虎密密地织满整面墙，风一吹簌簌地响，一些种在院子里的树高大茂密，枝叶伸出院墙，斑驳的树影投在窄街上，阳光穿过树叶间的缝隙洒下满地碎金。

她一栋一栋数着门牌号，身后传来小孩子追跑嬉笑的声音，两个小男孩拿着水枪从巷口跑进来，互相射水柱，转眼就到了她身前。巷子有些窄，她侧了侧身，两个孩子跑过甩了些水珠在她腿上，凉凉的很舒服。孩子停下来有些扭捏地向她道歉，她微笑着摇摇头，然后看着他们跑远，压了压头顶的棒球帽。

夏天啊。

她还记得，她和吴谨言相识就是在夏天。

她是一个演员，应该说，她曾经是。

她在本地的剧院工作，工作的内容很杂，有时候画画布景，有时候控制舞台，有时候是演戏。她也演过不少角色，主角配角和龙套都有，有单恋一人二十年而不得的可怜女人，有身体里有七种人格的精神分裂症，也有为了一己私欲让孩子溺水而死的家庭女教师。

那天晚上剧院里公演的剧目是阿加莎克里斯蒂的悬疑剧《捕鼠器》，她没有参演，只是作为工作人员去了剧场帮忙。很不巧当天下午排练时有一个道具玻璃杯摔碎了，而那个玻璃杯在第三幕里又有特别的作用，道具组其他人都分不开身，她自告奋勇去买，跑了几家商场终于找到一只一模一样的玻璃杯。等她回到剧院到的时候剧已经要开演，观众都已经入场了，剧院门口没什么人走动，这就让那个坐在门口台阶上一脸懊丧的女孩十分引人注目。至少，引她注目。

她平时并不是一个好管闲事的人，但是那天傍晚，不知怎么，她看到那个女孩，就想过去和她说说话。

你是来看话剧的吗。她问道，话一出口她才感觉这么问似乎有些冒失。

是啊。女孩抬头看她，大眼睛眨了眨，看起来并没有觉得被冒犯，却依然愁眉苦脸的。

那，怎么不进去呢。已经快开场了。

可别提了！女孩站起来一跺脚，脸上的表情更懊恼了，她扁扁嘴，说，我忘带票了！

听到这里她有点想笑，但是觉得这么笑出来好像有些不太礼貌，眼前的这个女孩子看起来还挺可爱的，虽然有点马虎。不过，这倒不算什么难题，毕竟有一张演职人员的证件在口袋里，想带个人进去还是很容易的。

直接说我可以带你进去，是不是有点突兀呢。她想。

真倒霉！女孩又开口道，我等了好久想来看这个呢，这票特别难买，我费了好大劲才搞到，我买到票那天特别高兴还专门拍照发了条朋友圈呢，你看！

女孩说着把手机举到她面前，她看了看手机屏幕上的照片，确实是今晚场次的《捕鼠器》，座位号看不太清楚，不过看票面价格是个不错的位置。

她看着女孩气哼哼的表情真的有点憋不住笑，把拳头抵在唇边假意咳嗽了一声掩了过去，又问道，想了这么久的剧也会忘记带票吗。

我买到票开心的不得了，就把它放在床头柜上天天看着，结果——哎我真是太蠢了——今天出门的时候，我还是特意检查了它好好的放在床头柜上，然后才出门的。女孩子挠挠头，不好意思地笑着说。那个表情再配上她的宽松白T恤，牛仔裤和帆布鞋，看上去就像是一个在课堂上答错了问题的中学生。

这次她真的没忍住笑出了声。抱歉。

没事，就连我也想笑自己蠢。女孩也笑起来，黑色的眼睛在夕阳下闪着光，亮晶晶的。

她看着女孩的眼睛，唇边的笑意更深，忽然想起了《恋爱的犀牛》中的一句台词：黄昏是我一天中视力最差的时候，一眼望去满街都是美女，高楼和街道也变幻了通常的形状，像在电影里……

那个——你，你笑起来真好看，哦你别误会我不是说你不笑就不好看，不笑也、也很好看！女孩看着她，红着脸有些磕磕巴巴地解释道。

这个突然而又直白赞美让她的脸也稍微有些发烫。

总之……我就先走啦。女孩拎起地上的背包，拍了拍甩到肩上，眨眨眼睛朝她笑，如果不是遇见你，我今天真的是倒霉透啦，不过能和美女说两句话，也不算太糟糕。

别走了。她说，你今天可能还要更幸运一点，因为你遇到的美女刚好能带你进去看你想了很久的话剧。

啊？女孩有点懵，什么意思……你有票？

没有。她微笑着摇头，又从口袋里掏出那张演职人员的工作证，不过这个应该算是吧。

哇，你是工作人员！女孩的表情一下变得非常惊喜，想了想，又小心地问道，你们留下的票是不是位置都很好啊，那很贵吧，可是我今天没有带那么多钱……

这个嘛……她唇角扬起些调侃的笑意，免费的，或者你愿意用你的电话号码来换。

她看着女孩先是红了脸，连耳朵尖都烧红了，再是有点不知所措，最后挠着脑袋傻傻笑起来，说，好啊。我刚才还在想怎么问你要电话呢。

我叫吴谨言。女孩红着脸笑。

我叫秦岚。她说。

有时候，爱情的到来，你是会有感觉的。在她对你笑的那一瞬间你就知道，对，这个人，就是她了。

3.

啊，35号。就是这里。

她抬头望着眼前的两层小屋，棕红色的砖墙，院子里种着许多花草，她从前也养过花，知道这其中有一些品种是非常难养的，看得出屋主很乐意在它们身上花时间。她对屋主莫名生出些好感，因为愿意费心思侍弄花草的，大多都是善良而温柔的人。院落收拾的很整洁，看上去非常雅致。

她犹豫了一下，走上前按了门铃，但是等了许久也不见有人出来应门。

没人在啊。她有点失望，却也不想就这样无功而返。她拿出手机仔细核对了手机上的备忘录，确定今天没有什么重要的事情要做，既然如此，不如就在这里等一等吧。

她走到树荫下的长椅上坐下，头顶的梧桐树遮掉了大部分阳光，这个夏日午后也不再那么燥热。她微微闭上眼，感觉有微风吹过，将院子里的花香也一并送了过来，夏天里连香气都是有温度的。

忽然感觉垂在身侧的手臂上有毛绒绒的东西拱了一下，她一甩手吓得差点叫起来，一转头却对上两只小玻璃珠似的圆眼睛，一只灰色的猫正歪着脑袋看她，然后躺下翻了个身，灰色的小耳朵在她胳膊上蹭来蹭去。

诶。她看看四周，一个人都没有，也不知道这是谁家的猫。她伸出手指轻轻刮了刮灰猫的耳朵，软软的。灰猫也不躲，自顾自的舔着爪子。

真不怕人啊。她想。于是又大着胆子摸了摸它的背，灰色的毛皮光滑而柔软。她笑起来，然后和它打了个招呼：“你好呀。”

灰猫闲闲地抬抬眼皮瞅她一眼，然后毫不客气地跳上她的腿，往她怀里拱一拱，趴着不动了。

她看着怀里完全没把自己当客人的灰猫，觉得很有趣，正有一下没一下的顺着猫的毛，忽然从不远处传来一个声音：“小叮当！你又乱跑！”

一个女孩子的身影从拐角闪出来，几步就跑到了她坐着的长椅边：“小叮当！”

看来是主人找来了。她把腿上的猫抱起来，抬头望着来人，笑着说：“这是你的猫吗。”

“啊没错没错，你这家伙又乱跑，再给我叼死老鼠回来小鱼干就没有了！诶，真是谢谢——”女孩子一边把猫接过来一边冲她道谢，而当两人眼神撞上时，女孩就像是突然被人断了电，一下子愣在当场。

“怎么了？”她奇怪地看着女孩愣住的表情。

女孩仍是望着她不说话，她觉得困惑又无辜，不明所以地扶了扶自己的帽檐。

“没——没什么。”女孩最终摇摇头，抱着猫在长椅上坐下了。“谢谢你——帮我找到我的猫。”

“严格地说，应该是它找到我的。”她转头对女孩微微笑了笑说。突然想起什么，又问道，“那个……请问你是住在这附近吗。”

“……是。”女孩迟疑了一下，点点头。

“那请问你知道，住在这里的人，是谁吗。”她问道。

女孩又不说话了，转头望望面前的屋子，望望她，又望望怀里的灰猫，良久才开口：“抱歉……我也不太清楚呢。”

“这样啊……没关系。”她朝女孩友好地笑笑，视线又落回自己的鞋尖，轻声道，“那我，再等等好了。”

“你——在等什么人吗。”女孩问。

“对。”她点点头，“我在等……”

她迟疑着不知道该怎么说，“在等这栋房子的主人……今天应该是她的生日。不过我也不太确定……”

她心里觉得这栋房子的主人应该是个女孩子，这满院的花草和整洁的院落，需要时间，也需要耐心，不太像是男孩子会在意的东西。

“我应该是想要来和她说生日快乐的……应该吧。”

“她可能……可能是我的恋人……”她小心翼翼地下了这个结论。

女孩听着她的话，低下头沉默良久，说道：“既然她是你的恋人，你们应该在一起才对……为什么只有你一个人呢。”

“我们曾经是恋人……”她有点慌乱，“后来我们……我们分开了。”

“为什么呢。”女孩转头看着她，眼神清澈而锐利，像是能看进她的心底去，“是不爱了吗。”

女孩的眼神让她感到局促不安，她低头想了很久，小声回答道：“不是的。”

像是给自己鼓励，她抬头望着女孩的眼睛，又重复了一遍：“不是的。”

4.

从前，她从不相信有一见钟情这回事。她在书上看过，爱情就是多巴胺的分泌，当你见到一个人，你的下丘脑会释放让你感到快乐的多巴胺，你会觉得是眼前这个人让你快乐，你便喜欢这个人。

后来，在她遇到吴谨言之后，她才明白，原来真的会有这样一个人，每次你见到她都会从心底里生出喜悦，她的拥抱和亲吻会让你感觉心跳加速，只要她在身边就会觉得非常满足。

书上说，多巴胺的作用期限并不长，只有两三年，所以靠多巴胺的作用，你只会喜欢一个人两三年而已，如果超过这个期限，那就是爱了。

她觉得她的感受和书上说的不尽相同，她们在一起很久，早就超过了多巴胺的作用期，但是她依然和从前一样，见到她会笑，亲吻她会心跳加速，离开她会想念。她依然很爱她。

她想，大概是自己控制多巴胺的机制坏掉了，只要看到吴谨言，多巴胺就会释放，没有期限。

她相信，她会爱吴谨言很久，很久很久。

书上还说，虽然多巴胺作用的期限并不长，但在人的大脑里，记忆却可以长久的存在，相爱的人们，有时就是依靠从前的记忆长久的在一起。

那时她并没有想到，自己坏掉的东西并不是多巴胺，而是记忆。

那是一次意外。

在一次排练的时候，舞台上方的一个顶灯松脱坠了下来，她躲避不及，顶灯正砸中了她的肩膀，她半边身子瞬间麻了，左手臂钻心地疼。然而这不是最重要的，最要命的是她摔倒的时候后脑磕在了布景茶几上。

意识消失的时候她听见众人的惊叫声，脑子里却不知怎么想起了吴谨言，想起来她第一次见到自己时的傻笑。

再睁开眼就是医院了，她第一眼看到头顶的点滴瓶，然后是红着眼睛趴在她手边的吴谨言。那人眼睛都是肿的，看起来像只小吉娃娃，她有点想笑，想戳戳她的脸，却发现自己的手被她握着，握得很紧。

你醒了。吴谨言一开口就是哭腔。

嗯。她朝她笑笑，脑袋上缠的纱布有点紧，她感觉像带了孙悟空的金箍。

你还笑！吴谨言抹一把眼睛。你吓死我了！

别哭了。她有点想笑话她一下，哭得像小孩似的。我这不是好好的吗。

好什么好！吴谨言红着眼睛瞪她。左手骨折，脑袋包的和北极熊一样，这是好？！

就像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样全身都炸了毛，吴谨言一边抹眼泪一边埋怨她，秦岚你是不是傻子啊，灯砸下来你不知道躲啊……

好啦。她回握住她的手，拍拍她的手背，声音软软的讨饶，她知道这人现在需要顺毛。乖，不哭了。我没事的，你别怕。

那人果然很吃这一套，握着她的手贴上自己的脸颊，问道，现在感觉怎么样，头疼吗。

还好。她笑得有些无可奈何。就是纱布缠得太紧，我要缺氧了。

我去帮你叫医生过来，你等等啊。吴谨言把她的手放在唇边轻吻了一下，然后打开门出去了。

她其实并没有觉得有多害怕，话剧演员在舞台上受伤太过正常，这并不算什么重伤。况且，一睁眼就看到了吴谨言，她挺安心的，有那么一瞬间还以为是个普通的早晨。

医生来给她做了些检查，说她有一些擦伤，左手小臂骨折可能需要养一段时间，还有些轻微的脑震荡，后续需要定期复查，但不严重，很快就可以出院。

她那时候不知道，但是从后来发生的事来看，这医生的医术并不怎么高明。

她第一次察觉到自己的记忆出现问题是在半年后。

遗忘是从一些很细微的事物开始的，她发现自己总是记不住钥匙放在哪里，有时会突然叫不出对面正在和自己说话的朋友的名字，忘记和吴谨言约好的看电影的时间，像是记忆中的几缕被人突然抽走了。

事情的发展会在不经意间变得异常迅猛，她发现自己越来越记不住台词。排练时男主角抛过来一句话，她背过千万遍早就烂熟于心的台词像是突然卡在了喉咙里，那一瞬间大脑完全成了空白，张张嘴，什么都说不出来。

她有时会在出门后忘记自己到底要出门做什么，站在超市里对着摆满商品的货架发呆，却记不起自己想要买的东西，有时候明明已经在家门口了还是会径直走过去，绕半个小时再回到原地。

她在早晨起床时记不起今天的日期，记不起自己的衣服放在衣柜的哪个格子里，记不起炒菜时有没有放过盐，记不起那些她本应该最熟悉，那些根本不需要大脑思考的东西。

她的记忆就像是一个生了锈的八音盒，无论她多么努力地去拧发条，也只有喑哑的音符断断续续从盒子里掉出来，连不成曲，破碎不堪。

医生告诉她，这也许是半年前那场事故的后遗症，可以尽量用药物控制，延缓这个过程，但是，这种遗忘本身是不可逆的。

也就是说，她最终是会将一切都忘掉的，也许是一年，也许是十年，也许是二十年，但结果都是一样。

那天她站在医院门口，想了很久，然后把诊断报告单撕掉，扔进了垃圾桶。

她拿出手机，先把电话拨给了剧院老板。她说，我可能需要请个假，长假。

第二个电话拨给了吴谨言，接通后她听见听筒里传过来对方的声音，嘴角不由自主地弯了起来，莫名觉得安心。

她听着，最后说，亲爱的，今晚回家吃饭吗。

那天晚上在饭桌上，她语气轻松地说，我今天去了趟医院。

医院？对方立刻停下给她盛汤的动作。去医院干什么？你哪里不舒服吗？怎么没跟我说呢？

你别那么紧张啊。她笑着接过她手里的碗。我去复查，你忘啦。

诶，是今天？吴谨言仍是皱着眉。不是周四吗，我还想陪你一起去呢。

你最近很忙嘛。反正我今天也没什么事，就顺便去了。

那医生怎么说？你最近记性好像是变差了，和这个有关系吗？

她的恋人比她想象中要敏锐的多，她心里一惊，脸上还是笑着，说，就说可能会有些后遗症，记忆力下降之类的，给我开了药，要每天吃。

我现在记性不好，你可要提醒我吃药啊，不然说不定哪天起床我就不认识你哪位了。她开玩笑般地说道。

怎么可能呢。吴谨言的眼睛在餐厅橙黄色的灯光下闪着温暖的光，得意洋洋地笑着说，就算你忘了，你在看到我的第一秒也还是会爱上我的。

啧，哪来的自信呐你。她故作嫌弃地看她一眼，末了又忍不住笑起来。

我知道你爱我。吴谨言挑挑眉毛，满脸恃宠而骄的得瑟劲儿。

诶不是，我说您这脸皮是城墙做的吧，来来来我试试能不能扯坏！她伸手过去想掐她的脸，那人笑嘻嘻地躲开了，她索性把碗一推，理直气壮地说，那今天你洗碗。我脑子不好，需要休息。

她知道她的恋人不是那么粗心的人，倘若向她隐瞒所有真相，她定然会发现端倪。只有告诉她一部分事实，才能让她安安稳稳地相信，那就是全部的事实。

客厅里只开了一盏落地灯，她坐在阴影里，看着吴谨言在厨房进进出出收拾餐桌，听见厨房里碗碟碰撞的声音，流水的声音和那个人哼歌的声音，她忍不住想流泪。

为什么这样的日子，不能再长一点呢。

她仰仰头把泪水逼回去，深吸了一口气，望向窗外，暗蓝的夜空下，许多房子里都亮着暖黄色的光。

我可能没有时间了，谨言，我们，可能没有时间了。

5.

几年前她和吴谨言一起看过一部动画片，《头脑特工队》，每个人的大脑里都有几个彩色的小人蹦蹦跳跳，她到现在依然记不起那几个小人的名字，也分不清哪个能让人笑哪个能让人哭，吴谨言倒是都能分得清清楚楚。那时窗外下着雨，她和吴谨言一起躺在沙发上，吴谨言抱着薯片窝在她怀里，一边仰头看她一边笑，说，我和你在一起的时候，我脑子里肯定全是Joy，Sadness都不知道藏到哪里去了。

哪个是Joy，她有些费解。

就是黄色的嘛，快乐。吴谨言换了个姿势，脑袋枕在她肩膀上，手指绕着她垂下的发梢，又说，我和你的回忆一定是我的核心记忆，因为没有它们，我就不完整了，就像莱利一样。

她没回答，低头咬住吴谨言递过来的薯片，下巴搁在她头顶，那人毛茸茸的碎发扫的她脖子痒痒的。

后来那整部电影她只记住了一句台词，大概是说，是你的记忆，让你成为，你。

那么，当你的记忆消失时，你还是你吗。

她从前很少去想这些哲学层面的问题，觉得它们高深又切不实际，但是那段时间她却经常在思考这些，越想就越怕，越怕就忍不住越要想。

而她想的最多的，还是吴谨言。

如果有一天，我看着她却叫不出她的名字，怎么办？

如果有一天，我看见她的名字却再也想不起她的样子，怎么办？

如果有一天，我再也记不起我和她一起做过的那些事，怎么办？

如果我忘记了吴谨言——我该怎么办？

她不敢想象被所爱的人遗忘会是怎样的感受，一旦换个位置去想如果吴谨言忘记了她，她会是个什么感觉，可是仅仅是想到这种可能性，她就难过得快哭出来，根本不敢深思。

所以，吴谨言会怎么样呢？她想，那个小哭包一定会急疯了的，怕是会哭坏了吧。

而这是她最不愿意，也是最无法忍受的事。

每天入睡前，她都在脑海里拼命回想她们一起的做过的事，她真真切切地害怕，有一天早晨起来，她就会把身边这个爱了很久的女孩子当成一个陌生人。

她就像是一个可悲的守财奴，每天早晨起来的第一件事就是去查看他的箱子，看看里面的金银珠宝还在不在。

一天夜里，她不知怎么就醒了，视线绕着黑黢黢的房间转了一个圈，最后还是落在枕边人安静的睡颜上。吴谨言抱着她的手臂睡的很熟，呼吸均匀而绵长，她用手指轻轻划过她的眉眼，凑过去吻了吻她的唇角。

她眼睛发酸，小心地把手臂从她怀里抽出来，悄悄下床走到阳台上，倚着窗点了一支烟。

如果，如果当初没有那次意外，是不是一切都会不一样。

她们大概会长久的在一起，或者，去掉大概。她们会和这世界上的大多数情侣一样，手牵手的走过很多条街道，肩并肩的看很多从未见过的风景。她们之间也许会有争吵，会有眼泪，但到头来，她们还是愿意去拥抱对方，愿意和对方交换一个亲吻，愿意和她一同走完这漫长的人生。

她知道想这些从来都没有用，但是，美好的事情，谁不愿想呢。

我们养一只猫吧。一天在饭桌上，她提议。

怎么突然想养猫了，之前不是还说猫毛难打理吗。吴谨言舀了一勺麦片粥，有点惊讶。

那是以前嘛，现在我觉得，养只猫也不错。她轻轻挠了挠吴谨言的手背，放软声音。养一只嘛，好不好。

好啊。吴谨言把她的手握住，笑着说。那我可以叫它小叮当吗。

小叮当？

对呀。就那首歌嘛，如果我有机器猫，我要叫它小叮当。

可是我们养的不是机器猫啊。

都是猫差不多啦。

她嘴角噙着笑，点头。你想叫什么都好。

诶，它怎么不理我啊！我一抱它就跑，就只跟着你！吴谨言气恼地去捉面前的灰团子，结果还是捉了个空，灰团子轻巧的跳上沙发，趴到她摊在膝头的杂志上，小脑袋蹭着她的胳膊，叫声软绵绵的。她看那人嘟着嘴瞪猫的样子，把腿上的灰团子抱起来，望着它两只滴溜转的绿玻璃珠，眯着眼睛笑，因为我长得好看呀，是不是啊小叮当？

喵。灰猫扑腾了一下爪子。

你倒是有眼光。不过我警告你啊这可是我女朋友，好看也不准你离她这么近。吴谨言坐到沙发上，从她手里把猫抱过来，指着灰猫的鼻尖，一脸义正词严地教训道。

灰猫懒洋洋地扫了她一眼，又跳下沙发几步窜远了。

嘿你个小没良心的！你忘了是谁帮你打扫的窝！吴谨言看着跑远的灰猫气急败坏，从沙发上跳起来，追着猫跑进院子里去了，边跑边喊，诶小叮当你离我的花远一点！

她站起身走到门口，倚着门看一人一猫在院子里追来追去，秋天的金色阳光正好的照在她身上，天空澄澈的像是用水洗过，远处从谁家的院子里飘来桂花香，甜丝丝的。

够了。真的足够了。她看着女孩脸上扬起的清澈笑容，心底的哀伤浓重得化不开。我什么都不要了，至少留下这个笑，至少让我记住这个笑，可以吗。

她不知道自己在问谁，也不知道谁能回答得了她。

所以，她们之间，不是爱情消失了，而是记忆消失了。

6.

“抱歉……我讲的不太清楚……有些东西，我总是记不住……”秦岚把视线从远处收回来，转头望了望旁边的女孩。

她像是自说自话，也像是说给旁边的女孩听，断断续续地讲了很多从前的事，有时候讲到一半会突然卡住，有时候讲一件事会串到另一件事。她很久没有说过这么多话了，也从没有跟谁讲起过这些，但有时候，对陌生人说出心事反而比对恋人或者朋友要容易得多。

坐在自己身边的女孩实在是一个非常好的倾听者，不管她说的多磕绊也不会打断她，只是安安静静地听她讲。

她并没有注意到女孩越拧越紧的眉头，在她看不到的地方攥的越来越紧的拳头，指甲深深地嵌进她的掌心。

“喵！”一个没注意，灰猫从女孩手臂间钻了出去，又跳到了她腿上，往她怀里拱，她微微笑了笑，伸手揉了揉灰猫的小脑袋。

“它还是这么爱粘着你……”女孩看着她腿上的灰色团子说道，声音很轻，让她觉得自己一定是听错了。

“什么？”

“……没什么。”女孩摇摇头，深吸了一口气，像是极力压抑着某种情绪，“……然后呢。”

“然后？”

“你……就离开她了吗，你的恋人。”女孩问。

她眨了眨眼，有点不知道该从哪里说起。

有一天她绕了几个小时才找到回家的路，踏进家门的时候已近深夜，她疲惫地站在玄关，视线扫过房间里的家具陈设，明明是再熟悉不过的东西，却每一样都让她觉得陌生。

她把大衣挂在衣帽架上，只觉得累。累极了。

有毛茸茸的东西蹭了蹭她的小腿，她低头望着脚边正歪着脑袋看她的灰团子，笑了笑，弯腰把它抱在怀里，往客厅走。

客厅里只留了一盏落地灯，沙发一角窝着一个人，那人缩成一团，枕着胳膊已经睡着了，一只手里还抓着手机。

她看着沙发上的人，叹了口气。怎么也不知道盖条毯子呢，这都入冬了，这么睡会感冒的。

她把小叮当放回沙发边的窝里，走过去轻轻抽出她手里的手机放在茶几上，然后俯身吻了吻她的眉角。

唔……沙发上的人揉着眼睛醒过来，你回来了啊。

嗯。她挨着她身边坐下，抚上她的肩膀，回房间去睡，小心着凉了。

怎么这么晚，吴谨言还是迷迷糊糊的，给你打电话还关机了。

没电了。她把早已黑屏的手机从口袋里掏出来晃了晃，略带歉意地笑笑，抱歉。

哦……吴谨言揉着头发坐起来，眨眨眼望着她说，你吃饭了吗。还饿不饿。

她摇摇头，我不饿。

对了。吴谨言指了指茶几上的两个塑料小盒子，我帮你把药都分类放好了，说明也贴在上面，每天一个格子，这样你就不会再忘记吃药啦。

她扫了一眼茶几上的药盒，那种巨大的疲惫感瞬间又如潮水一般地淹了过来。

她望着吴谨言黑亮的眼睛，感觉非常难过。她不能告诉她她今天花了两个小时才找到回家的路，她不能告诉她她站在离家只有几百米的十字路口却不知道该往哪个方向走，她不能告诉她她站在街边茫然看着行人车辆往来却想不起自己要去哪里时心里的无助与恐惧。这些她都不能说。

她伸手抱住了她。撑不下去了，这么久了，她真的，快要撑不下去了。

姐姐你怎么了。吴谨言诧异地搂住怀里的人，觉得有点不对劲。

她埋头在她的肩窝，疲惫地合了合眼，最终还是找回了一些理智，于是又揽着她的脖子，脑袋在她肩上蹭了蹭，软声道，我累死啦，想抱抱你，不行吗。

行行行，怎么不行！吴谨言笑起来，又把怀里人抱紧一点。这就是你的专属，想抱多久都行！

她无声笑了笑，过了一会儿轻轻放开她，摸摸她的头发，说，我去洗个澡，你别在这坐着了，先回房睡。

好。吴谨言点点头，站起来往卧室走，我等你。

她看着她进了房间，然后走进浴室，默默地锁上门，打开淋浴，莲蓬头的水声响起的一瞬间，她的眼泪夺眶而出。

她背靠着浴室的瓷砖墙，抱着膝盖慢慢坐下，温热的水洒下来，浇在她的头发上，脸上，身上。热水在地上蒸腾升起一片雾气，水雾迷蒙中她看不清楚周身的一切，仿佛这世界全都是白雾茫茫，只剩下她一个人站在浓雾里，却不知道该去哪，该做什么。

真的只能到此为止了吗。她想，可是我舍不得，我真的舍不得啊。

她的眼泪无声地流下来，哗哗的水声像是替她哭出了声音，泪水和头顶洒下的热水混在一起，再也分辨不清楚。它们一起流过她的脸颊，流进她的衣领，落在她身下那片汨汨水泊里。

她离开的那天，是个很晴朗的冬天。

那天早晨，她看着吴谨言手忙脚乱地套上外套和鞋子，嘴里还叼了片吐司，含混不清地说，你醒了怎么也不叫我，都这么晚了！

她没有说什么，能说什么呢。她用目光描绘着她眉眼的轮廓整整一夜，到了早晨也舍不得叫醒她，她就是想这么多看看她，把她的模样烙在心里深一点，再深一点。

她走过去默默地帮她整理好皱在一起外套和毛衣，系上围巾，抚平了衣领上细小的褶皱，然后抱住她，下巴抵在她肩上，手臂在她身后收紧，近乎贪婪地呼吸着她身上熟悉而又令人安心的清新味道。

我爱你。她说。吴谨言，我爱你。

吴谨言愣了愣然后搂住她笑起来，说，我也爱你呀。

姐姐你再这么抱下去我真的要迟到啦。吴谨言轻轻拍拍她的背，笑着推了推她。

再等一下。她没动。我再抱一下就好。

大约过了几秒钟，她轻轻放开她，微笑着说，好啦，你去吧。路上小心。

吴谨言笑着打开门出去了，她靠着门看她走到院子里，出门前突然停下，快步跑回来，又用力抱了她一下，亲吻了她的嘴唇，然后才说，那我走啦！

她微笑着点头，看着她跑出院子，朝她挥挥手，身影就那么消失在转角。

她把门关上，背抵着门，泪如雨下。

这真的是，最后一次了。

出门前她站在客厅里，最后一次环顾这个她住了六年的她们的家。她摸了摸墙上的合照，又摸了摸她们一起挑选的花瓶，这个屋子里的每一样东西，都是她们一点一点填充起来的，而最终，却是物比人长久。

你会不会恨我呢，谨言。她想。

也许会吧。她叹了口气，不是因为难过，只是舍不得。

“喵。”从脚边传来软绵绵的叫声，她笑着蹲下来，揉了揉灰猫的脑袋，然后在食盆里给它添了些牛奶。

灰猫安静的舔着，她顺着它脖颈后细细软软的毛，唇角弯了弯，说，我要走了，小叮当。以后，你替我陪着她吧。

灰猫抬起头看她，两只绿眼睛眨了眨。

别老跟她过不去，多让她抱一抱，知道吗。还有啊，别再把她的花弄坏了。

“喵。”

她摸摸灰猫软软的耳朵，站起身，拖着箱子走到门口，把屋子的钥匙从钥匙圈上慢慢地一点点拆下来，钥匙滑一点她的心就跟着疼一下，就像是割舍了一部分的自己。

她把钥匙和一张一直放在她那里的，她们共同的银行卡一起放在了餐桌上，然后打开门，快步出去了，将灰猫的叫声隔在门后。

她不敢回头，一步都不敢停留，她怕自己后悔。

今年的冬天好像格外冷呢。她紧了紧身上的大衣，默默地想。

再见，谨言。

对不起。

7.

当你爱上一个人，你会怎样呢？

你爱上她，每次想到她都会不由自主的笑起来，每次看到她连眼角和眉梢都染上些温暖的意味。每一次和她牵手拥抱都会让你的心跳加速，站在她身边也会忍不住凑过去亲吻她的嘴角。在不能见她的时候也想见她，见到她就不想让她再离开，开心事想和她分享，难过时总是想念她的拥抱，她是让你更爱这个世界的理由，也是让你想要成为一个更好的人的意义。

当你失去记忆，你又会怎样呢？

记忆渐渐消失，就像是在你的周围渐渐升起的雾气。你在迷雾中，面前和身后都是空无一物，你不知道自己从哪里来，要到哪里去，你什么也抓不到，什么也留不住。你拼命在迷雾中奔跑，试图冲破这一切，但是这种努力就像是用铁锤去锤击湖面，涟漪消失后，湖水依然如镜，周身的迷雾依旧裹挟。

你脑海中的记忆，如同一个个阳光下的肥皂泡，大大小小的气泡在阳光下五彩斑斓，但是你知道，这些泡沫终究会一个一个碎掉，而当你越想抓住这些肥皂泡，它们就碎的越快。你看着越来越少的肥皂泡，心里的慌张只增不减，却根本无能为力，只能数着残存的彩色泡泡，一天天的过。

而其中，她和吴谨言的回忆，是她所有的肥皂泡里色彩最鲜艳，最闪亮的那一个。

这的确是让人绝望的，你眼看着夜空中的星星一颗颗熄灭，最终陷入墨水一般浓稠的黑暗。可是，倘若你曾见过熠熠的星空，又怎么能忍受无边的暗夜呢？

她搬到了位于城市另一端的公寓里，地方不太大，但一个人住足够。

她换掉手机卡，买了一只能够显示每天的日期的闹钟放在床头，买了一个可以写的下很多事件的日历，在手机上设定了好几个闹钟来提醒自己按时吃药，把写着自己住址的小纸条放进每件衣服的口袋里，每当她记不起回家的路，她就把那张小纸条紧紧的攥在手心。

她还买了很多便利贴，各种各样的颜色，贴在房间的各个角落，门上，冰箱上，衣柜上，镜子上，来提醒自己衣服放在哪个柜子里，出门的时候不要忘记锁门，做完饭不要忘记关火。似乎用这些各种颜色的小纸条，就可以对抗她逐渐褪色的记忆。

刘芸来看她，给她带了不少吃的和日用品，一层一层往她的冰箱里码。

我一个人哪吃得了这么多。她倚着餐桌无奈地笑。

诶呀，这些都是不会放坏的，留着慢慢吃呗。刘芸手上没停，过了好一会回头看她，那什么……你真想好了？

我人都在这儿了，你说呢。她低头笑了笑，想好了。

干嘛这么跟自己过不去呢，刘芸叹着气，从冰箱里拿了罐啤酒递给她，你知道那小孩无论如何都想和你在一起。

她默默拉开拉环，把铝罐凑到嘴边喝了一口，然后说，我知道。

她知道。她很清楚即使吴谨言完整的知道了她的病情，也会毫不犹豫地选择陪着她，但是她越知道，她就越不能。

吴谨言愿意，但她不愿意。

因为她值得一个更好的爱人，一个能记得她的生日，记得他们的纪念日，记得他们之间所有特别的回忆的人；一个不会忘记她的喜欢的口味，不会忘记她最爱听什么样的音乐，不会忘记他们一起做过的每一件傻事的人；一个能懂得她的珍贵与特别，能够握紧她的手不会放开，而不是看着她脑海里却一片空白，每天早晨都要她做一遍自我介绍的人。

一个她之外的人。

如果那些记忆是她注定要忘掉的，那么至少把最后最好的回忆留给那个人。

所以她不去想象吴谨言发现她消失之后急的快哭出来的表情；不去想象她在大雪天下红着眼睛跑遍每条街道和小巷的想把自己找出来的样子；不去想象她每天夜里小小的一团缩在沙发一角哭泣的模样。

每次想到这些，她的心都疼极了，疼的她想不顾一切地找到她，把她搂在怀里亲吻。但她不应该，不可以，也不能这么自私。

如果吴谨言恨她，那就让她恨吧。

毕竟，她的人生还很长，长得足以让她能收起对自己的所有爱恨继续往下走，去遇到另外一个人，更好的人。

至于她，就留在原地守着这些回忆吧。她不觉得浪费，只是希望自己能守得久一点。

8.

“所以，我去把她的名字纹在了我身上。这样我大概能记得更久一点。”秦岚笑了笑，伸展了一下手臂， 露出纹在手腕内侧的名字，一转头却发现身边的女孩子正死死地捂着嘴哭泣，早已泪流满面，她万分诧异，“你——你怎么了？！”

女孩不说话，只是哭。

她慌了手脚，从口袋里翻出纸巾递给女孩，她不明白这个女孩为什么哭，也许是想起了什么自己的伤心事。

“我把她……弄丢了……”女孩哑着声音，突然说，声音破碎的不成样子。

“他？”她坐近一点，眼前的女孩哭的实在令人心疼。

“我最爱的……那个人……”

“我……我真是个大笨蛋！”女孩话都说不清楚，大颗大颗的泪珠从她指缝间滑下来，“我怎么会……怎么会没有发现呢……她那个时候……明明那么奇怪……我明明有那么多机会问她……逼她把事情说出来……我居然……就那么让她走了……”

她轻轻抚着女孩的抽动的肩膀，也不知道该说什么来安慰她。

“你最需要我的时候……我却什么……都没有做……我甚至都没发现……”

“你那个时候……该有多难过啊……”女孩靠在她怀里，哭得更厉害了，“对不起……对不起……”

女孩的用词从“她”变成了“你”，她觉得，女孩大约是把她当作了她的爱人。她的心一抽一抽的疼，揽了揽女孩的背，把她搂紧一点，不知道为什么她觉得自己是该这么做的。

良久，怀里的女孩终于慢慢平静下来。

“抱歉……我……”女孩从她怀里坐直身子，调整了一下呼吸。

“没关系。”她笑笑，说，“你没事了就好。”

“谢谢你……”女孩红肿着眼睛。

她微笑着摇摇头说：“不客气。我也想谢谢你，听我说了一下午的话。”

“你说……”女孩低着头，声音还是哽咽着，小声说，“她会原谅我吗。”

“如果你是她的话……”女孩又补充道。

“我想……”她斟酌着字句，然后笑了笑说，“真正爱你的人……是不会怪你的。”

女孩点点头，沉默良久，轻声说：“谢谢你。”

这时，她手机上的闹钟响了起来，到了吃药的时间，她是该回家了。

“我该走了。”她说，从长椅上站起身来，轻轻叹了口气，“我想，我等的人大概不会来了。”

“其实……”女孩也站起来，“今天也是我的生日呢。”

“真的吗？”她惊讶地说，“这么巧啊。”

“确实很巧。”女孩红着眼笑了笑，“太巧了。”

“那……你能抱抱我吗？”女孩抬起头看着她的眼睛，声音微微有些发颤，“就当送我一个生日礼物，好不好？”

她愣了愣，女孩眼睛里的情绪太深太重，她不明白为什么，她们只不过是短暂相处了一个下午的的陌生人。

但不知为什么，她却无法拒绝眼前这个女孩。

“好。”她点点头。

她伸手把女孩搂进怀里，双手在她背后收拢，下巴轻轻点在她肩上，发觉怀里的女孩子还在颤抖，她默默地把双手收紧了些。

她感觉到女孩的手慢慢放在了她的背上。

“生日快乐。”她在女孩的耳边轻声说。

“谢谢你……”女孩的声音又哽咽了。

过了一会儿，她松开怀里的人，看着她脸上的泪痕，于是取出张纸巾，低头帮她擦了擦。

她刚准备把手收回来，女孩突然抓住她的手，眼里满是急切，说：“如果——如果你的恋人找到了你，那——那你还愿意和她走吗？”

她愣了愣，沉默了一会儿，说：“我不希望她找到我。”

“我希望她能忘了我，然后，好好地生活。”

女孩听着，眼睛里的光逐渐黯淡下来，缓缓松开她的手，低下头沉默了很久，说：“我明白了。”

“我相信……她会的。”女孩认真地看着她，目光坚定而绵长，“所以，你也一定要照顾好自己。别让我——别让任何人担心。”

她看着女孩的脸，唇角扬起些笑意，点头说，“谢谢你。我会的。”

“我真的该走了。”她抱歉地笑笑，向女孩道别，“很高兴见到你。再见。”

女孩默默点了点头，然后说，“再见。”

她转身往巷子口走，还没走几步就听见身后又响起女孩的声音：“等一等！”

她停住脚步回头看。女孩抱着灰猫跑到她身前，然后把灰团子向她递过来，“你带小叮当回去吧。”

“这怎么行呢。”她摆摆手退了半步，没接，“这是你的猫我怎么能抱走啊。”

“它喜欢你。”女孩笑着，又把灰猫往她怀里送了送。“真的。”

她迟疑着伸手接过猫抱住，灰猫安安静静地窝在她的臂弯里，小脑袋在她的衣服上蹭来蹭去。

“那也不行。”她摇摇头，虽然她真的很喜欢这只小灰猫，但夺人所爱的事她不想做。

“诶，别。”女孩按住她的手臂，“你看看它，都不带理我的。它是真的喜欢你。”

“可是……”

“我平时很忙，也一直照顾不好它……它又这么喜欢你，你就带它走吧。”

“拜托啦。”女孩看着她。

“那……那你要不要过段时间来看看它？我把地址告诉你。”她认真地说。

女孩低头想了想，笑了笑，说，“不用了。我相信你会照顾好它。”

“有它陪你，我也能安心一点……”女孩声音很轻，轻得她甚至怀疑自己有没有听到。

“谢谢。你放心吧，我一定好好照顾它。”她点点头，“今天，真的很高兴见到你。”

“我也是。”女孩朝她扬起一个笑，虽然眼里还泛着泪光，但那个笑容依旧干净又清澈，“再见啦。”

“再见。”她微笑着对女孩说。

她抱着猫迎着夕阳往回走，怀里的灰团子温暖而柔软，她笑着戳了戳它的肚子，灰团子在她怀里滚了滚，软软的叫了两声。

今天遇到的这个女孩子可真有意思，也真让人心疼，不知道她说的爱人是个怎样的人。

诶，忘记问她的名字了。不过那个笑容可真眼熟，是不是在哪里见过呢？

她想。

——FIN


	4. 再·遇见

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时空穿越梗  
> 山风穿越回2003年遇到在北京舞蹈学院附中跳舞的五斤盐

1.

秦岚不知道自己身在何处。

真奇怪。自己上一秒明明还在家里，窝在床上和吴谨言一起看电影。她还记得那人毛茸茸的脑袋倚在她肩膀上，轻声哼着电影里的插曲，How long will I love you，as long as the stars above you……

大概是最近太忙睡眠不足，她看着画面中男女主人公在婚礼上一边狼狈地躲雨一边大笑，觉得有点昏昏沉沉的，换了个姿势往身边人怀里靠了靠，合上了眼睛。

再醒来，就是这里了。

午后的阳光刺得她睁不开眼，她抬手挡了挡，环顾四周，自己正站在一条林荫小道上。大概是少有人走，脚边的落叶被风吹动发出的轻微响声也能听得清晰。头顶高大的香樟树依然翠绿，梧桐树叶泛了黄，天空湛蓝如洗，阳光不远不近的洒在她身上，是秋天的温度。

这是哪里。

她漫无目的地沿着林荫道往前走，转过拐角，眼前变得开阔起来，她看到大大的操场，旁边有几个篮球架和乒乓球案，只不过一个人也没有。周围的建筑都不高，最多也不过四五层，旁边还有一排平房。

这是个……学校吗。

正想着耳边就响起下课铃声，过了一会儿陆陆续续有人从建筑物里出来，有男有女，不过都是十几岁的少年模样。他们有的拎着舞鞋，有的穿着舞裙，还有的背着书包抱着书本。女孩子们说笑着，三三两两的走过她身边，一串串笑声清澈。男孩子抱着球跑向篮球架，几个人围在一起手心手背分了队伍，篮球不时砸在篮板上，发出嘭嘭的响声，少年的喊声里都透着几分爽朗。

真好啊。

她早就已经过了这样的年纪，混迹娱乐圈多年怕也没有了所谓的少年气质，虽然她并不怕变老，也不惮时光在她脸上刻下痕迹，这是自然又理所应当的事。青春也好老去也罢，都是人生，她向来不纠结于这个。

但是现在看到这些清朗又无忧无虑少年少女，要说一点都不羡慕，也是假的。

她忽然就想起了自家那只活蹦乱跳的小猴儿。明明就已经不是十几岁的年纪，偏偏还一副少年心性，每次看向自己眼睛里像是映了光，一迭声地喊她姐姐，笑起来还是清澈又干净。

可真是太难得了，这小孩怎么长大的呢。她常这么想。

想到吴谨言，她低头笑了笑，往前继续走，走到那一排平房前。她从窗户望进去，木地板上泛着光，前后都是占满整面墙的镜子，原来是舞蹈教室。

也许是下课了，她连着走过几间都是空荡荡的，直到到最后一间，她才看到有人。

那是个女孩子，独自一人在空荡荡的教室里跳着舞，足尖轻点，手臂划着柔和的弧线，脖颈线条优美，下巴轻扬起好看的角度。阳光透过玻璃窗倾在她身上，少女全身沐在柔光里，侧颜都染着几分虔诚。

她停下脚步，一下愣住了。

那是吴谨言，一定是。她不会认错的。可是，怎么会呢。

她正诧异，忽然注意到身边的布告栏，上面贴着一张看起来很新的通知，上面写着练功房的开放时间有调整。底下的落款，北京舞蹈学院附中教务处，时间，2003年10月15日。

这是2003年的北舞附中啊。她恍然大悟，转头看练功房里那个只有十三四岁的小姑娘，原来如此。

谨言，真的是你呢。

2.

秦岚静静地站在舞蹈教室外，凝视着里面独自练习舞步的女孩。

她当然没见过这样的吴谨言，虽然她给自己看过那时候的照片，她还记得吴谨言给她讲17岁那年受伤之后再也跳不了芭蕾，虽然笑着，脸上仍然有掩不住的失落。

我知道现在当然也很好，特别好。我不是后悔，只是有时候还会想，如果能继续跳下去会是个什么样呢。吴谨言当时是这么说的。

那就遇不到我啦。她听着有点心疼，于是伸手揉了揉那小孩儿毛茸茸的脑袋。

对呀。小孩儿又没心没肺地笑起来，所以我不后悔。

这感觉真的很奇妙。2018年的她和2003年的她，明明隔着十几年的时空，明明只能遥远的用回忆和讲述去勾勒出一个模糊的轮廓，但是现在她们却这么近，近得只隔着一扇玻璃窗，近得她似乎伸手就触得到那人的肩膀。

这一段似乎有点难，里面的人动作好像还不太连贯，有时候会停下来又重头开始，她看着她最后一个跳跃落地没有站稳，身子一歪坐倒在木地板上。

她下意识的伸出手去扶，手臂停在半空中才想起来，她还站在窗外呢。她收回手，笑自己傻。

那进去不就好了。

她一步步走向那个练功房的教室门，心跳的越来越快，而当她真的站在门口，看着坐在地板上的女孩，她却不敢走进去了。

那是她的小猴儿，就在离她几步远的地方。

秦岚抿了抿嘴角，坐在木地板上的少女并没有注意到她，她抬手擦了擦额头上的汗，然后皱了皱眉，轻轻揉着刚才磕在地上的膝盖，嘴里轻声念叨着什么。

像是突然感觉到她的视线，少女抬头望向门口，两人的眼神就这样交汇了。

小鹿一样的眼睛，和现在一模一样。只是，这人一副如临大敌的表情是怎么回事。

“老师我不是故意的！”那人一下从地上站起来，几步走到她跟前，低着头满脸通红，“我知道现在不是开放时间，就是，就是这间没锁，我就进来练了一会……真的就一会儿。”

“老师我现在就走你别记我名字了。”吴谨言抬头偷瞄了面前的人一眼，什么时候管练功房的老师换人了？这下完蛋，要是之前的老大爷还能蒙混过关，现在换成年轻老师怕是真的要记名字了。

我不想打扫器材室啊。吴谨言在心里哀嚎。

但是，看起来这个年轻女老师像是挺好说话的，她还一直冲自己微笑呢，应该不会很凶吧。诶，这女老师是新来的吗，以前从来没见过，而且，她好漂亮啊。她心想。

秦岚看着面前站的端端正正，低着头满脸通红的小姑娘，原来从小就这么爱脸红，脸圆圆的真可爱。她忍不住笑起来，手轻轻搭在她肩膀上，小孩儿的身高还只到她胸口，她说，“放心，我不是老师，不会记你名字的。”

毕竟，你的名字我早就知道了。

面前的人明显的松了口气，然后站直抬头看她，眼睛眨了眨，声音还带着几分南方姑娘的软糯：“那……你是来找人的吗？”

她犹豫了一下，说：“算是吧。”

“这边是练功房，中午不开放的，这儿只有我一个，没有别人啦。”小孩儿说，“姐姐，你可能走错了。”

以现在这年龄差，叫个阿姨倒是一点都不为过啊。她觉得有点想笑，当然了她也并不想去纠正她。

“你想找老师还是学生？几年级几班？要不要我带你去教学楼？”小孩儿语气很认真。

“其实……”她想了想，编了个谎话，“我是个记者。要写一篇关于你们学校的报道，想找个学生了解一下情况，你是这里的学生吧？你愿不愿意帮帮我，带我到处转转……如果你有空的话？”

她望着面前的小姑娘，说的无比真诚，演技不就是用来干这个的。

吴谨言听了笑起来，点点头：“好啊。我下午刚好是自习课，可以带你转转，不过姐姐你可得把我们学校写得好一点。”

不知为什么，她觉得眼前这个漂亮的大姐姐是个很好的人，亲切又柔和。她有点想多和她待一会儿。

“当然。”秦岚笑着，“谢谢你呀。”

“不客气。那姐姐你稍等我一下，我去换个衣服就来。”

“好。”她看着她额头上的汗，伸手在口袋里摸了摸，刚好有一包纸巾，她抽出一张递给她，“先擦擦汗。小心感冒了。”

“谢谢姐姐！”吴谨言笑着接过来，拎起放在门边的背包，往走廊尽头的更衣室跑，“姐姐你等我一下啊。”

“嗯。”她望着她跑动的背影，唇边的笑意更深了，“诶你别急，慢点跑！”

真是个可爱的小姑娘。

3.

“我叫吴谨言，就是谨言慎行的谨言。”两个人一起走在校园小道上，身边穿着校服的小孩儿跳着踩了一片枯叶，发出一声脆响，笑着转头跟她讲道。“我是学芭蕾舞的，七年制，今年三年级。”

嗯，我知道。她抿嘴笑了笑，“谨言，你的名字真好听。”

“姐姐你叫什么呀？”

“我叫秦岚。”

“兰花的兰？”吴谨言问道，一边在掌心划了个兰字。

她摇摇头，仍是笑着，探过身，用手指在吴谨言掌心轻轻写下岚字，“山风岚。”

“哦哦。”小孩儿红着脸点头。

她身上好香啊，声音软软的好温柔！吴谨言想，山风岚，秦岚，姐姐名字真好听。

“你……刚刚跳舞的时候摔疼了吗？”秦岚忽然想起来刚才那小孩儿在舞蹈教室里摔的那一下，“你们医务室在哪？要不要去看看？”

“啊……”吴谨言茫然眨眨眼，片刻才反应过来，“哦，那个没事啦。早不疼了。”

“我都摔习惯了”，小孩儿笑得没心没肺，“前两年摔的更多。”

“你呀……”她无奈地轻轻叹了口气，有点心疼，真是个小皮猴儿，“跳舞可要小心一点。”

“诶，姐姐你刚才看见我跳舞了？！”吴谨言突然反应过来，脸一下子红了，刚才跳的那么烂居然被人看见了，还是被这么好看的姐姐，好丢人好丢人啊！

“我在外面看了一会儿。”她看着脸红到耳根的小姑娘，笑着揉揉她的头发，“害羞什么，你跳的很好呀。”

“才——才不好。”吴谨言低下头，拽着校服的衣角，小声嘟囔着，“这段我一直都跳不好。”

“早知道你在看，我刚才就跳我跳的最好的那一段了。”她有点懊恼地说。

真是个小孩子。秦岚笑着摇摇头，“谨言，你跳的很好。真的。”

姐姐喊我名字的声音可真好听。吴谨言红着脸点点头。

“对了，谨言，你想不想吃冰棍儿？薯片呢？汽水？”她想起口袋里好像还有几张零钱，笑着转头问身边的小姑娘。小孩子应该都喜欢这些。

“想！”吴谨言回答得特别迅速，然后顿了顿，撇撇嘴才说，“但是我不能吃那个啦，老师都不让我们吃。”

“我都两年没吃过了，都快忘了可乐什么味道了。”小姑娘愁眉苦脸地说。

小可怜。跳芭蕾要从这么小就戒零食啊，怪不得瘦成这样。秦岚想，她好歹是从大学毕业做了演员之后才开始控制饮食的，这么一比她好像比自家小猴儿幸运一点。

“而且，学校里也买不到呀。”吴谨言说。

“我们可以出去买呀。偶尔吃一次也不要紧的。”

“不能随便出校门的。”吴谨言眨眨眼睛，“平时要有老师签字的假条才能出去呢。”

管的真严。

诶，等等，好像……秦岚忽然愣住了，有一件小事忽然冲进她的脑海里。

大概两个月前，有一次她和吴谨言开车出门，刚好路过北舞附中的老校区，就是这里。吴谨言当时坐在副驾驶上，兴奋地给她指自己待了七年的学校，哪里是宿舍哪里是教学楼哪里是舞蹈教室。

现在都搬到新校区去了，这边都没什么人啦。我们当时可惨了，全封闭的，平时根本不让出校门，想吃个薯片可乐都吃不着。吴谨言说，不过我跟你说啊，我知道一个秘密通道，可以偷偷跑出来。

秘密通道？她诧异地问。你挖的？地道？怎么跟逃狱的似的？

哪儿啊。吴谨言笑起来轻轻打了她一下，是个小铁门，就在操场西南角，那个角离教学楼最远，那个铁门就在学校的围墙根，墙里面和外面都种了好多树，把门挡的严严实实的特别隐蔽。估计整个学校的老师都把那个门给忘了，根本没人锁，我三年级的时候发现的，之前上学的时候还偷偷逃过晚自习出去吃麻辣烫呢。我跟谁都没说过。

这么鸡贼啊你，朋友也没说过？

多一个人知道就多一分危险，姐姐你不明白这个道理吗。要是告诉太多人最后被老师发现了，把门一锁，谁也吃不着啦。我都是悄悄跑出去买了回来分给她们的，有人问我都说家里偷偷寄来的。

可真行你。诶，这门这么隐蔽，那你怎么发现的？

我都不记得了。吴谨言拧着眉头回忆了半天，然后说，好像也是别人告诉我的，一个姐姐。

别人告诉你的？那不是大家都知道啦。

我只见过她一面，她说她只告诉了我一个人，然后我就再也没在学校里见过她了。吴谨言的声音带了点遗憾。

怎么说得这姐姐像个神仙似的，专门跑来点化你一下。刚好是等红灯的间隙，她笑倒在驾驶座上。

可能吧。吴谨言也笑起来，我都记不起来她长什么样子了，只记得她特别好看。她还给我说了她的名字呢，只不过我想不起来了。

啧啧啧，连人家长什么样都不记得还说人家好看。不是，吴谨言，原来你从小就这么喜欢漂亮姐姐啊。

我现在也喜欢漂亮姐姐，叫秦岚。吴谨言笑嘻嘻地躲过她掐自己脸的手。

少贫了你。

我认真的！草民之心苍天可鉴啊大人！

滚犊子的。

诶绿灯啦，走啦走啦。

……

“姐姐？”小孩儿软软糯糯的声音响起来，手在她眼前晃了晃，“你怎么了？”

她回过神来，看着面前和刚才脑海里那个人相比青涩稚嫩得多的脸，说：“谨言，我带你去个地方。”

“什么地方？”小孩儿懵懵懂懂的眨眨眼睛。

“你跟我来。”她抿嘴笑了笑，向她伸出手。

看着她伸过来的手，吴谨言毫不犹豫地握住了。虽然她一直觉得和人手牵手的挺矫情，但是不知道为什么，她就是想握住她的手。

诶姐姐的手可真软。她想。

“哇！这里居然有道门！”吴谨言跟着秦岚绕到几颗柏树后面，看见墙角铁门的一瞬间不可思议地喊出了声，“居然还没锁！”

“嘘。”秦岚把食指竖在唇边，揉揉她的脑袋，“这可是秘密，知道吗。”

“嗯嗯嗯！”小孩儿眼睛黑亮，映着光一闪一闪的。

“姐姐，你怎么知道的啊！你不是没来过吗？”

“是……有人跟我讲过。”她看着小孩儿脸上兴奋的表情，微微笑着。

“这个秘密我只告诉你一个，你可别告诉别人。万一被老师知道了，到时候可就出不去啦。”

“我知道我知道，姐姐你放心！”吴谨言点头点的像鸡啄米。

“走吧。”她推开那道门，笑着牵起吴谨言的手，朝她眨眨眼睛，“带你出去吃好吃的。”

“嗯！”

小家伙。

4.

“可乐真好喝！”吴谨言仰起脖子又喝了一大口，“我都快忘了什么味道了！”

“冰的，你慢点喝。”秦岚哭笑不得的看着眼前猛灌冰可乐的小孩儿，“着什么急，又没人跟你抢。”

“嘿嘿嘿……”小孩儿趴在双杠上冲她傻笑。

小皮猴儿样。她想，一点没变。

“姐姐，你是不是上过电视啊？”吴谨言望着她，突然冒出来一句，“我好像在电视上见过你。”

诶。她愣了一愣，2003年，不是播还珠格格第三部那一年吗。7月份播的吧她记得。

“啊我想起来了！”小孩儿喊道，“你像那个知画！就是还珠格格里面那个！”

“我暑假在家里还看来着。你和她长的可真像。”

能不像吗。“……很多人都这么说。”她低头笑。

“不过姐姐你比知画好看。”吴谨言眨眨眼睛，笑嘻嘻地说。

“嘴可真甜。”她轻轻点一下小孩儿的鼻尖，“是因为我给你买吃的吧。”

“不是不是！我真的觉得姐姐好看！”小孩儿赶紧解释，有点着急。

“好啦。”她笑着揉揉吴谨言的脑袋，“逗你的。”

“虽然知画挺漂亮的，但是我不喜欢她。”吴谨言喝了一口可乐又说，“她老想拆散五阿哥和小燕子。”

“嗯。别喜欢她。”她点头，深以为然，“知画可不是什么好人。”

但是可以喜欢我。

秦岚的视线落在远处的教学楼和舞蹈室，湛蓝的天空澄澈如洗，她转头望向身边眉眼弯弯笑着喝可乐的小孩儿，从头到脚都散发着干净又温暖的气息，脸上细小的绒毛都让秋天的阳光染了一层金色，像只奶兮兮的小狗。

“谨言。”她笑起来，“喜欢跳舞吗。”

“喜欢啊。”吴谨言眼睛亮晶晶的，“从小就喜欢。”

“想一直跳下去吗。”

“嗯！”吴谨言重重的点头，“想！”

看着吴谨言说起跳舞时眼睛里的虔诚，秦岚的心一抽一抽的疼，如果这孩子知道她在17岁那年脚会受很重的伤，再也不能继续跳舞了，该有多难过。这是她的梦想啊，却因为伤痛不得不放下，她那个时候一定难受极了。

“那……有没有想过，如果不跳舞的话，想做什么呢？”她依然笑得温柔，伸手轻轻揩掉小孩儿唇角的可乐渍，轻声问道。

“诶……”吴谨言愣了愣，嘟着嘴想了半天，“这我倒没想过……我觉得我会一直跳下去的……难道不能吗。”

可是谨言，世事无常，生活给我们的，无论是好的还是坏的，我们都得学着接受，虽然这种妥协会让人痛苦，非常痛苦。

她看着女孩儿脸上认真的神情，却突然什么都不想说了。什么你17岁的那场演出千万不要参加，什么跳舞的时候要千万注意，我只是不想让你受伤之类的，她统统都不想说了。有些事情，是生命里必经的道路，而这些路，谨言，无论多艰难，你终究要一个人走。

但是好在一切都会过去的。我知道，这些都不会打垮你。

“能。”她最终微笑着说，“当然能。如果你喜欢跳舞，那就跳舞。”

“如果我不跳舞的话……我想想……那姐姐你觉得我不跳舞的话应该去干什么比较好呀。”

“做什么都好。”她轻轻帮女孩儿把掉落的一缕碎发别回她耳后，说，“谨言，人生没有对错之分，也没有什么事是必须要做的，只有你想做或不想做的分别。无论你的选择是什么，都有路可走。”

“所以，不用想那么多，就做你喜欢的事，继续跳舞就好。”她柔声道，“如果……如果有一天，你真的不能继续跳了，那时候，你会知道自己想做的事到底是什么的。”

如果说有人有资格告诉你你的未来是怎样的，那个人只能是你自己，别人都不行，即使是我，也不可以。

“如果是谨言的话，一定做什么都会很棒的！”她故意用力地揉乱了小孩儿的头毛，笑着说。

“真的吗？”小孩儿眨了眨眼睛。

“真的。”她说，“不骗你。”

“铃——”这时，教学楼里忽然响起了铃声。

“啊，自习课下了。”吴谨言站直身子，语气里满是不舍，“我下节还有生物课……”

“回去上课吧。”她轻轻拍了拍吴谨言的肩膀，“我……也该走了。”

“可是……”小孩儿苦恼地挠挠头，像是不知道该怎么办才好，“你要的学校的情况我都没怎么跟你讲呢，我也没领你参观，你的文章怎么写啊？”

诶。她想起来她的记者借口，自己编的理由自己都忘了。

谨言，我来这里的目的，自始至终都只有你而已。

“别担心，我想知道的，已经都知道了。”

“你——你明天还会来吗？”小孩儿拉住她的手晃了晃。

“……可能不会了。”她很是歉疚，轻轻捏了捏吴谨言的手。

“那——那姐姐，你什么时候会再来呢？”小孩儿不甘心地说，声音软软糯糯的，“我放假能去找你吗？我还能再见到你吗？”

她看着吴谨言像小鹿一样无辜又湿漉漉的黑眼睛，轻轻摸了摸她的脸，笑得温柔，“谨言，我们会再见面的。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。”她微笑着，“我保证。”

“只是……可能要等久一点。”她说。15年，不，14年后，我们会再见面的。

“没关系！我可以等！”吴谨言急切地说，“只要真的能见到你，多久我都可以等！”

“嗯。”她觉得眼睛发酸，轻轻把女孩儿搂进怀里，吴谨言瘦瘦小小她似乎一直手就拢的过来，她收紧手臂，说，“说好了。”

“嗯！说好了！”吴谨言红着眼睛，紧紧抱着她的腰。

“谨言，要加油啊。”她放开她，扶着她的肩膀，微笑着轻轻用手指抹掉女孩儿眼角的泪，说道。

吴谨言没说话，只是用力点了点头。

“铃——”这次是上课铃了。

“快回去吧。”她摸了摸女孩儿软软的头发，“放心，我们说好了，一定会再见面的。”

“那——那我走了。”吴谨言红着眼睛，转身往教学楼跑，跑了几步又停下来，又转过来和她招招手，大声说，“姐姐，再见！”

“再见，谨言。”她微笑着说。

她看着女孩儿越跑越远的身影，感觉头顶的阳光越来越强，刺得她几乎睁不开眼，远处的蓝天，教学楼和操场越来越模糊，最终都融在了一片光亮里。

5.

光亮终于不再刺眼，秦岚缓缓睁开眼睛，教学楼不见了，操场不见了，取而代之的是熟悉的摆设，窗帘，墙壁，面前的笔记本电脑还在播着电影，依然是那部《时空恋旅人》。

“你醒啦？”熟悉的声音在头顶响起来，语气里带着调侃的笑意，“电影都播完了。”

她一时有点恍神。回来了啊。

她抬头看看抱着她的人，从她怀里坐直，那张脸渐渐和梦里的脸重叠，她愣愣的喊了她一声：“吴谨言。”

“怎么啦。”吴谨言有点纳闷，手在她面前晃了晃，“姐姐，你是不是睡傻了？”

她看着她，忽然笑起来，说：“没事。就想叫叫你。”

“我睡了多久？”

“嗯……你后半段一直在睡……我都不敢动，可累死我了。”

“哦。”

“事实上，我现在已经不再穿越回过去了，即使是像这样平凡的日子。我尝试着过好每一天，去享受每一天，把它当作我非凡又普通的人生里的最后一天……”

男主角最后的自白和片尾曲一起响起来，她听着，又笑。虽然她都不知道影片的后半段在讲什么，但是却莫名理解了这段话。

她看着吴谨言，然后伸手用力揉乱了她的头毛。

“啊啊啊姐姐你干嘛！”

“不干嘛！”她笑起来，笑得特别开心。

“诶，咱俩第一次见面是什么时候？”闭上眼睛之前，她突然问身边的人。

“啊……不就是延禧开拍之前，演员和主创一起见了个面吗……”那人迷迷糊糊的。

“你那时候是不是跟我说觉得之前见过我来着？”

“唔……好像是……电视上吧可能。”

才不是电视上。她想。

她转头看看旁边闭着眼快睡着的小姑娘，笑了笑。

你看，谨言，我没骗你吧。

我说过，我们会再见面的。

谢谢你，等到我。

她凑过去吻了吻她的唇角。

晚安。

6.

这世间所有的相遇，原来都是久别重逢。

———FIN


	5. 一只醉猴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一颗沙雕小糖豆

关于吴谨言喝醉酒是什么样的，秦岚一直非常好奇，她知道吴谨言的酒量一般，和自己这样来自广袤黑土地的东北人民估计没得比，但具体是什么样的她还真没见过。吴谨言自己也知道自己酒量不太行，好在酒场上脑子转得快，推酒挡酒太极打得漂亮，所幸踏进娱乐圈这些年也从没出过什么幺蛾子。

秦岚对于未知事物一向有着非常强烈的求知欲，于是决定亲自探索一下自家小女朋友的酒量，本着择日不如撞日的原则，在吴谨言的新戏得回来个最佳人气奖的当晚，焚香沐浴动手遛猴。

吴谨言参加完颁奖典礼拎着奖杯回到家，看见自家姐姐给她准备的一大桌菜，蹦跶到桌子边还没来得及给她一个大大的涌抱，秦岚就笑眯眯的从酒柜里提溜出一瓶四川名酒——泸州老窖墩在餐桌上，“庆祝庆祝。”

吴谨言傻眼，愣了半天问秦岚自己能不能申请喝果啤。

其实她们挺久都没见面了，这段时间她们都各自忙个半死，秦岚去参加了个野外生存的综艺，在森林里滚了几个礼拜泥地，吴谨言的新戏播出正值宣传期，全国连轴转的飞。好不容易这综艺总算录完了奖也拿回来了，这才能短暂的聚个一两天。

“果啤多没劲。”秦岚把人拉到餐桌边坐下，“咱俩好不容易见面你又得个奖回来，好事成双，得好好庆祝！”

吴谨言歪着脑袋想了想，也有道理，于是一挥手，“行！喝！有你在我总不至于喝醉。”

秦岚一笑，心说小猴儿对不起了姐姐我今儿还就想让你喝醉。

具体的过程略过不表，至于结果，着实让秦岚心累到完全不想再回忆，她琢磨了一下，如果用一个词来形容那天晚上的惨状，大概就是他们说的那种五彩斑斓的黑——吴谨言喝醉的状态是五彩斑斓，完完全全让她感觉眼前一黑。

秦岚自觉自己入行挺久的，酒场走的也多了，喝醉酒的千姿百态她没见过一千也至少有八百，但是能像吴谨言这么纯粹又天真无邪的醉态她还是第一次见。由此她也坚定了一个信念，以后要是再让这小猴子喝醉，她就把名字倒着写，说到做到。

说起来这人比自己想象的要能喝，那瓶泸州老窖吴谨言一个人干了半瓶，秦岚也为自己的好奇心付出了惨重代价，相当惨重。

开始的两杯还是喝一杯咳一下，喝完还得吃口菜压压，第三杯过后吴谨言就像是开了挂一样，跟喝水似的，秦岚直说慢点慢点拦都拦不住。大概是喝到了第八杯还是第十杯，突然嗷的嚎了一嗓子，秦岚手里筷子都给吓掉了，瞬间居然有一种听见曹操说天下英雄唯使君与操耳的感觉，自己就是二十一世纪的女版刘皇叔。

然后，五彩斑斓就开始了，眼前一黑也开始了。

秦岚蹲在吴谨言面前——刚那人已经从椅子上直接溜到地上了并且拒绝起来——一脸懵逼又忧心忡忡的看着那人嚎啕大哭，是真的嚎啕，也是真的，一心一意，专心致志，心无旁骛的，大哭。

“诶，不是，小猴儿”，秦岚抓着她手晃了几晃，“你哭什么呐，跟我说说让我也哭哭？”

吴谨言根本不理她，直接用手捂着脸，哭得嗷嗷的，眼泪就这么哗哗得从指缝里流出来。秦岚直接抱着纸巾坐到她面前，纸巾递到那人脸边上那人都没手接，秦岚把她手扒拉下来给她擦眼泪，然而眼泪哗哗流根本来不及擦，秦岚挫败的放弃了直接把纸巾盖在她眼睛上，吴谨言上气不接下气都哭抽了，秦岚还得忙着给她拍背顺气，像个操心的老母亲。

“你，你说”，吴谨言戳戳秦岚肩膀，边哭边提问，“我为什么，叫，叫吴谨言啊？”

您还记得自己叫什么呐。秦岚心里默默赞叹一句厉害厉害，但是这问题得问你爸妈，我认识你的时候你都叫这名二十多年了，纠结了半天说，“叔叔阿姨想让你谨言慎行吧。”

“哦。”吴谨言点点头，眨眨眼又是一串眼泪，再次虚心求教，“那你为什么——叫秦岚啊？”

这题有难度。秦岚心想自己爹妈好像还真没给自己讲过这名字的由来，但是看着吴谨言求知的大眼睛——应该是红眼睛，又不能不回答，纠结了一会儿，“可能……岚字好写吧。”

“好写？”吴谨言直愣愣的盯了她一会儿，吸了吸鼻子又嚎开了，手指在地上胡乱画，“我不会写——怎么写啊？！”

我的妈。秦岚真的服气了，赶紧把她手抓住，这一会儿擦地一会儿抹脸的，等着眼睛发炎，“山风岚，山风。”

“山峰？”吴谨言瞪大眼睛看她，眼睛溜圆溜圆的，秦岚都不知道这人眼睛能这么圆，“哪座，山峰？”

什么鬼，这题超纲。秦岚觉得有点头大，“啊，都行。哪座山峰都行。”

吴谨言也不管，打了个嗝喘匀了气，换了个音调继续哭，边哭边抽泣着说，“可我只听过，珠，珠穆朗玛峰……”

行行行。秦岚认命地点点头，破罐破摔决定撕卷。珠穆朗玛峰就珠穆朗玛峰。

秦岚把人从地上往起拉，吴谨言一开始还不愿意起来，秦岚心想自己好歹也是举过铁的还拎不起你这小身板，结果喝醉的人真的就死沉死沉。后来吴谨言可能是觉得坐地上太硬，自己扶着秦岚的手想站起来，然而刚起一半视野里就是一阵天旋地转，又一屁股坐回了地板上。

“来来来，起来起来。着凉了一会儿。”秦岚无比心累，认真考虑自己要不要直接把人拖到卫生间去吐比较好，“诶呦早知道你喝多了这样，我就……”就不该作这个死！

好不容易把人从地上搀起来，秦岚半拖半抱着吴谨言往卫生间走，这以后还举什么铁，直接举吴谨言得了。

吴谨言死命扒着卫生间门框不松手，心里还惦记着珠穆朗玛峰，“我不进去——我，我要爬珠穆朗玛峰！”

“好好好，等会儿睡着了你怎么爬都行，梦里什么都有！”和喝醉的人没什么道理可讲，哄完算完，虽然心累，这点理智秦岚还是有的，“小猴儿。吴谨言。姐姐！咱挪挪脚好不好！”

为什么要让这人喝酒！秦岚悔得简直要以头抢地，自己这到底是做的什么孽。

不知道是不是觉得天命不可违，吴谨言还是松了手，下一秒就直接跌跌撞撞的过去抱着马桶吐了个昏天黑地，秦岚手忙脚乱，一边帮她撩头发，一边给她拍背，看这个架势估计等会儿还得来一轮，保不齐还两轮。看她吐的差不多了秦岚赶紧在旁边给她递漱口水，还操心地一个劲说这个不能咽不能咽你吐出来吐出来。

吴谨言扶着马桶吐得一身冷汗，看得秦岚又内疚又心疼，一边用纸巾给她擦汗，一边抚着她的背，非常诚恳的做自我检讨，“这次都是我不好，我以后绝对不会……”吴谨言抬头可怜巴巴的看着她，眼泪汪汪下一秒又要掉豆子，秦岚整个傻眼，话都给堵回了嗓子里，只想着一件事，“还好你明天没拍摄，不然这眼睛可没法看了。”

哭也哭够了，吐也吐完了，吴谨言好像稍微有了那么点理智，就开始闹着不想洗澡。秦岚觉得心力交瘁，直接把人往淋浴间里拖，心想大不了就心一横自己也被浇个透，忽然又想起自己穿的羊绒衫挺贵的不能淋水，于是还是把吴谨言扔了进去，怕人在里面摔着，自己也没敢走就站在浴帘外面等。

吴谨言倒是还知道洗澡要脱衣服，一边洗一边嘟囔说都二十一世纪了秦岚你得民主，不能这么专政，人民不想洗澡就不要逼人民洗澡。

秦岚哼一声，得了啥也别说了，抗议无效，今天我还就专政一回，人民你给我乖乖洗澡。

好不容易等到那人全须全尾洗完出来，看看时间已经过了一点，秦岚觉得困意席卷而来，只想把自己扔上床睡觉，于是废了半天劲把吴谨言弄上床，还给她找了个冰袋敷她肿成桃的眼睛，一会儿又怕冰袋温度太低又给她换了条湿毛巾。好不容易忙完躺下，秦岚觉得自己终于是劳动人民熬出了头，眼睛都快闭上了，吴谨言忽然转过来戳戳她的腰，秦岚一个激灵心说完蛋这人又出什么幺蛾子，但还是本着人道主义关怀把人搂过来，有气无力地问，“怎么啦？”

“其实，我平时，不，不这样。”吴谨言洗了澡说话算是有了点逻辑，虽然还是结结巴巴的。

秦岚心想我当然知道你平时不这样，不然我打死也不作这种损人不利己的大死。

“就……在外人，哎呀也不是外人，就是……”吴谨言觉得自己语言系统还是没恢复，索性换了句话，“就是，知道我这样的，也就是我妈，还有你了……我爸都不知道，我哪敢在他面前……喝成这样。”

说完把脸埋到秦岚肩窝里蹭了蹭，秦岚一想好像还挺甜，觉得自己也挺好哄的，就揉了揉那人脑袋，亲了一下她嘴角，正准备温声细语地跟她说句晚安，吴谨言又突然冒出来一句，“我不是说你像我妈啊！”

秦岚眼前一黑直接上手捂嘴，“行了行了你赶紧给我睡觉！”

好好的喝什么酒作什么死！要命！

——FIN


	6. 饿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 饥饿产物

我好饿。

吴谨言带着一副硕大无朋的墨镜站在公司门口，脑袋上还顶着个大大的毛线帽，看着手机上半个小时前秦岚发来的微信，心里说。

秦岚是这么说的：我出来晚了一会儿，路上有点堵，你稍等会儿啊。

可是我好饿。我真的好饿。

吴谨言生无可恋地又看了一遍时间，37分钟，四舍五入就是40分钟，四舍五入就是一个小时，再只入不舍就是一天，再入就是一周，一月，一年，一辈子！等秦岚到的时候，自己已经化成一座望妻石了，上面刻几个字：这个人是因为等女朋友等不到饿死的。

我饿死啦！！！！！！

吴谨言在心里尖叫呐喊。她后悔，特别悔。为什么自己前两天要把车送去保养，为什么今天自己要让助理司机全部都提前下班，为什么中午因为晚上秦岚要带自己去吃大餐就不吃饭，为什么会有堵车，为什么秦岚还不来！为什么！

我是谁？我在哪？我在干嘛？吴谨言背靠大树，已经饿到开始思考哲学问题，怪不得古代那些哲学家都穷的叮当响，要不是饿的怀疑人生谁会思考宇宙尽头是黑的还是白的。

吴谨言转身面对大树母亲，脑袋在树干上一磕一磕的，她在想，如果自己就这么饿晕在路边，一头栽地上，自己手里拎着的这瓶巨贵的红酒是不是也得跟着完蛋。

是自己的脑袋重要，还是手里的红酒重要。秦岚估计还是会觉得是自己的脑袋更重要，估计饭也不会吃了直接给自己拉到医院去，医生就会告诉她，这个叫吴谨言的没啥毛病，就是饿晕了，赶紧带回家好好吃顿饭就会活蹦乱跳了别占着急诊床位！

这时她就突然醒过来，抓着秦岚的肩膀晃，知道我为什么饿晕吗！就是因为姐姐你还不来！接！我！去！吃！饭！

然后秦岚就后悔不迭，为什么自己要迟到，为什么不早一点来接她去吃饭，痛哭流涕地感谢医生然后带自己回家，请自己吃章鱼小丸子炸臭豆腐鸡块烤面筋麻辣鸭脖酸辣粉盖浇饭手抓饼瘦肉丸布丁巧克力奶茶汉堡冰淇淋黑森林奶昔慕斯毛血旺鸡公煲串烧烤羊腿牛板筋夫妻肺片圆笼粉蒸肉麻辣猪肝掉渣饼东坡肉板栗烧鸡和火锅！

还不能忘了最后秦岚要和自己执手相看泪眼，热泪盈眶的发誓自己以后绝不再迟到，每天准时带她吃饭，绝对不能再饿着自己家的猴儿。

bang！happy ending！完美！明年奥斯卡最佳外语片！

吴谨言开始用手抠树皮，还是饿，好饿。饿得黑白不分，饿得人畜不辨，饿得眼盲心瞎。秦岚是谁我不认识我只想和食物锁死在一起。

正当她给自己脑袋里的热气腾腾的火锅里下了第三盘肥牛时，秦岚的车终于出现了。那是秦岚吗？不是！那是白雪公主的白马王子，是苔丝的安吉尔，是卡西莫多的埃斯梅拉达，是救赎！是上帝之火！是希望之光！

秦岚把车停路边，降下车窗，把墨镜往下压压，看着歪倒在树上抠树皮的吴谨言，“前面可给我堵死了……诶，你干嘛呢？”

吴谨言抹了一把激动的泪水，扑到副驾驶开车门。

我在拿奥斯卡。

——FIN


	7. 福星高照

秦岚是一条锦鲤。

准确的说，是千年锦鲤转世托生，她前世就是那种与清清溪水相伴相生，游来游去，有着各种各样花色的，还象征着某种幸运与喜气的小鲤鱼中的一员。

自己似乎是红白相间的那种，银白色的鱼身闪亮，比白月光还皎洁个几分，阳光一照红色的鱼鳍和鱼尾泛着金光，鱼鳞间仿佛嵌了细碎的金箔，像星星。

总之一句话，好看，特别好看，还很贵气。

之所以说是似乎，原因也很简单了，没有其他记录可查，消息来源单一，就是来自于她不太靠谱的前世记忆，并且据说鱼的记忆还只有七秒。

至于为什么转世，其中缘由也不复杂，想跃龙门的鲤鱼千百年来太多太多，龙门的交通不堪重负有一天终于挤塌，等到龙门修复在拿号排队没个几辈子怕是完不成，不如转世投胎做个人，去人世间玩一玩。

当然，已经投胎就好好做人，她虽是有福气也有喜气的可爱锦鲤，说到底也不过是一条鱼，化不了龙，最后就只是变成了芸芸众生中比较幸运的一个普通人而已。

知道秦岚是锦鲤这个天大秘密的除了她本鲤之外还有一个人。当然，那位知情者得知此事时，心情其实无比复杂。不知道是该原地旋转三周半自己逢年过节微博上转发的各种东西居然成了真，还是该上医院挂个专家号带着她这位傻姐姐去看一下脑子。

吴谨言看着秦岚的微信默默无语，足足隔了一个多小时才慢吞吞的回复道，“姐，我都快三十的人了。”

那边很快回复，显得很着急，“我说的是真的，真的是真的！”

“我上小学就不信圣诞老人了。”

“我以前就和这个长得差不多。”那边又发过来一张图片，一条红白相间的漂亮锦鲤，“不过比它好看。”

吴谨言看着锦鲤的图片，百感交集，半天才艰难地回复道，“……行吧。”

“你想要什么证明，我证明给你看。”秦岚可怜巴巴的敲出一行字，觉得自己简直是丢了全村的脸，这种天降锦鲤的大好事居然还要锦鲤本鲤上赶着找人认证，这个感觉如同那次自己兴高采烈的加入粉丝群却被他们当成高仿号给踢了一样委屈巴巴。

吴谨言正准备出门，穿上外套，戴上帽子口罩和墨镜，等电梯的时候想了想才回复道，“我想去上次你说的那家特别好喝的网红奶茶店买奶茶，你就保佑我能排到吧。”

“你等着。”那边回过来，颇有一种雄赳赳气昂昂上战场的带头大哥feel。

关于锦鲤显灵这件事，坊间传闻一向邪乎，微博上人人看到锦鲤不管信不信也都会转发个几次，仿佛不管什么麻烦事转发了锦鲤问题就会迎刃而解，秦岚自己也用微博小号转发过，毕竟老话说得好，求人不如求己。

但效果如何秦岚自己并不太相信，或许她求的就是一条前世认识的鱼也说不定，都是锦鲤谁不知道谁啊。不过她的灵力她也是不敢拿出来丢人现眼的，因为确实很不稳定，该倒霉的时候还是会一溜倒霉到底，上次她在出发去机场的路上发现丢了身份证，拿着张临时身份证明的纸条才上了飞机，后来到了目的地她就转发了一张锦鲤图，最后的结果是回程的时候连钱包一起消失不见，秦岚自己都不相信自己是一条福气锦鲤。

虽说如此，但在天时地利人和的情况下，她的福气还是能发挥一点作用的。从人生的宏观角度来看，她没有托生在大富大贵的人家，但也是平安顺遂。踏进演艺圈这些年虽然没有大红大紫，但吃饱穿暖还有闲钱也挺好，今年更是福星高照，事业的高峰来得她自己都没料到。总之，她的灵力虽然任性，好歹也是有的。

让吴谨言知道这事纯属偶然，从一起演戏开始到现在已经一年多过去了，她俩在微信上还是彼此的置顶，虽然对方比自己小九岁，聊起来依然无比投缘，她们俩能吃到一起也能玩到一起，再加上演戏的时候培养起的默契，关系不好都不正常。两人都在北京的时候，秦岚有时扔过去一个火锅店的链接，吴谨言就秒回；“吃吃吃，姐姐你等我！”

长此以往，肯定是会聊出问题的。秦岚这次不小心泄露天机就是恶果之一，事到如今她自己也记不起是到底哪句话说溜了嘴被吴谨言抓到了漏洞，一路问下去最后秦岚仰天长叹一声还是将事情老老实实和盘托出。

但这次锦鲤显灵，秦岚还是心里没底，不知道自己不靠谱的任性灵力这次到底是有没有发挥作用，要是没用自己可就丢脸丢大发了，估计得被那小家伙嘲笑个十年起步最高无期。

吴谨言的家离那家奶茶店不是特别远，大概就两三条街，但她很少有机会能来买，况且这家店可是出了名的火爆，排队的人能从店门口一直排到几十米外的街角，拐个弯能再排到路口的地铁站，她乘车路过过几次，次次如此。吴谨言今天好不容易混到一天休息，赶紧直奔奶茶店，做足了心理准备即使耗一个下午也非得喝到那杯芝士铁观音奶盖茶。

然而她今天走到奶茶店的时候，就在这么一个周末晴朗的午后，那家店竟然是门可罗雀，店门口还放着一个巨幅立牌，买一送一，按低价计费。吴谨言抬头确认了一下店名，又打开地图确认了一下位置，还不辞辛苦的去问了一下店员，的确是那家网红店没错啊。

太反常了。吴谨言挠挠头，第一反应是这家店是不是被曝出了什么负面新闻，卫生检查不合格还是配料里添加剂超了标。于是她打开网页搜了一下店名，弹出来的还是“火爆”“强推”“好喝到升天”“排一下午队都值了”这样的形容。吴谨言犹豫了一下，尽管有些疑惑，还是对奶茶无比的热爱占了上风，上前买了一杯芝士奶盖茶，还拎走了一杯赠送的黑糖珍珠鲜奶。

那杯芝士奶盖的确是好喝到升天，吴谨言喝的心花怒放，就顺路拐到旁边的超市买了些菌菇，准备回去炖锅汤喝。

然而当吴谨言喜滋滋的拎着一袋子不同种类的蘑菇走出超市的时候，发现那家奶茶店门口的队伍已经拐了好几个弯，巨长的队伍就像自己平时看到的那样，门口的买一送一立牌上贴上了巨大的“活动已结束”的字样。吴谨言看看自己手里已经喝空的芝士奶盖茶的纸杯和还没开封的那杯黑糖珍珠鲜奶，又看看一眼望不到头的队伍，不知道该说什么好。

她再一次心情复杂起来，觉得像是做了一场梦，醒来之后却发现一切都是真的。她回到家里，把买回来的一堆蘑菇洗干净，把砂锅的水烧上。这才平复了一下心情，拿出手机，打开微信的置顶聊天，秦岚的最后一句还是那句雄赳赳气昂昂的：你等着。

“秦岚！”撤回。

“大姐！”撤回。

“姐姐！”撤回。

“神仙姐姐！”吴谨言五体投地，“您是锦鲤，您是神仙，我服了！【双手合十】【双手合十】【双手合十】”

吴谨言接受这个事实后的第一件事，就是向秦岚推荐了自己家新换的浴缸。

“自动加温，还带按摩，特别大，特别特别舒服！”吴谨言十分诚恳，觉得打字不足以表达她的情感于是打了个电话过去，“你要不要试试？”

“啊？”秦岚一时没反应过来对方的用意，只听见电话那边传来叮咣的响声，“你在干嘛呢？”

“然后你能变锦鲤给我看看吗？”吴谨言正忙着熬汤，加了茶树菇松茸和竹荪，汤勺撞着砂锅壁叮咣直响，顿了顿又说，“诶浴缸是不是太小了？游泳池好一点吧？我家楼下那家健身房里面有游泳池的，不过那个水都消过毒的，不太适合鱼吧？”

“是不太适合，诶不是——”秦岚艰难的挤进一句，还没说完又被吴谨言兴致勃勃的打断了。

“温泉是不是更好？诶你变成鱼之后有多大，实在不行我家还有个鱼缸，我嫌占地方就一直在地下室扔着呢，我等会儿给你搬上来。”

“吴谨言——”秦岚很无奈的想打断她，想跟她说自己已经变不成鱼了，当人其实挺好的，要不怎么小美人鱼那么痛苦也想当人呢。她觉得吴谨言对这件事有些过分热情，“你怎么这么想看我变成鱼？”

“诶呀，你别紧张嘛，我就是好奇。”吴谨言的汤已经快差不多了，她揭开锅盖，菌菇汤滚得咕嘟咕嘟的，香气扑鼻，吴谨言凑近拿汤勺舀了一点出来尝尝味道。

秦岚在电话那边听见水沸腾的响声，突然警惕起来，“你该不会是想要炖了我吧？”

就在这千钧一发的时刻，吴谨言刚咽下一口汤，秦岚清晰的听到吴谨言喉咙里吞咽的咕噜一声。

于是一秒也没耽搁迅速地挂断了电话。

吴谨言一手举着勺子一手举着手机，百口莫辩。

整整三天后吴谨言才敢重新给秦岚打电话过去，“我当时熬汤呢，真没想炖你，真的。我发誓！”

“炖我？”秦岚一愣，不明所以的问道，她刚下了飞机回到了今晚的住地，这几天去上海拍了个广告连轴转，根本把这事忘得一干二净。吴谨言在那边无比紧张地解释了半天，然而她好不容易才想起来是怎么回事。

秦岚觉得有些好笑，拉着行李站在大堂里，“知道啦知道啦，你快下来接我。”

“啊？”

“我在你家楼下大厅呢，要刷卡才能上楼。”大厅里开了暖风，秦岚边说边脱下了大衣搭在手里，对着电话催促道，“快点下来。”

“诶诶诶！”吴谨言把手机一扔就往下跑，电话都没挂断，踢上拖鞋开门的时候对着沙发上的手机大喊，“马上就来，等等啊！”

秦岚笑起来，大厅里也没有别人，于是她对着手机用同样的音量回答道，“好！”

吴谨言简直是以光速出现在秦岚面前的，家里有暖气她就只穿着件白T恤，一出电梯就打了个冷战，跑过去接过秦岚手里的行李，“哇楼下可真冷！”

大厅里开了暖气，比外面暖很多，但跟屋里还是没法比，秦岚笑着把刚脱下来的大衣披在吴谨言身上，有些嗔怪地戳了戳她的脑门，“也不穿件外套再出来。感冒了怎么办？”

“怕你等急了嘛。”吴谨言笑嘻嘻地刷卡按电梯，“再说，你可是锦鲤，不会让我感冒的。”

“话别说太满啊。”秦岚抿嘴笑，“回头万一不灵，又该炖我了。”

“诶呀不会不会！”吴谨言掏钥匙开门，又说，“姐姐你要过来也不提前说一声，万一我不在家怎么办？”

“你上次不是跟我说9号才走吗，现在才7号你不在家在哪儿啊。”

“哦对对对，我差点忘了。”吴谨言拎着秦岚箱子进屋，帮她把衣服挂好，她的公寓不太大，一室一厅的小户型，“但是我家只有一张床。”

“咱俩又不是没睡过一张床，以前拍戏的时候半夜从沙发爬到我床上的不知道是谁——”秦岚戏谑的看着她笑。

“打住打住——”吴谨言觉得头都大了，满脸通红地指了指浴室，“那，那什么，我家浴缸真的很舒服的，我我我给你放水去。”

两个人带着温暖的水汽挤在一张床上，半夜吴谨言翻了个身，鼻端还萦绕着秦岚身上清浅的茉莉香，月光轻柔落在秦岚长长的柔软的睫毛上，投下一片阴影。吴谨言心里痒痒的，于是悄悄伸出手，用指尖轻轻碰了碰。秦岚睫毛颤了颤，吴谨言赶紧收回手闭了眼，心里像刚吃了几块糖一样甜丝丝的，却没有看到秦岚轻轻翘起来的嘴角。

自从确认了秦岚真的是锦鲤，吴谨言就决定物尽其用，秦岚果真没有让她失望，那年双十一的时候她靠着秦岚居然抢到了以前的手速无论如何都抢不到的免单券。

“我应该把你供起来。”吴谨言欢欣雀跃。

“可以呀。”秦岚倚在沙发上，想了想说，“不过得管吃管住。”

“没问题没问题！”吴谨言头点得特别勤快，“我养着你都行。”

秦岚其实也觉得奇怪，自从吴谨言知道这事后，她一直不太稳定的灵力就像是突然开了挂一样无比灵验，也不知道被选中的锦鲤到底是吴谨言还是自己。

拥有了共同的秘密之后的两个人的交流往来变得更加频繁密切。即使都在外地拍戏，上通告，回到北京也总是找各种理由见对方一面。她们都拥有了对方家里的门卡和钥匙，连衣服也开始拿对方的穿，每次都说下次来还你，但每次都想不起来还，最后两个人的衣柜几乎是共享的，每个人衣柜里都有一半对方的衣服。

转年的情人节，吴谨言还在片场苦逼的补最后几个镜头，休息的间隙随手刷着微博，微博上到处都是求对象的转发锦鲤，吴谨言抿嘴笑，心想着你们转发的锦鲤本鲤都还是单身呢。忽然刷到一条微博，博主的ID是一串乱码，也没有头像，像个僵尸号，但她还是一眼就认出了这个小号的主人正是那条锦鲤本鲤。

微博内容也是一张锦鲤，红白相间特别好看，还写着“转发这条锦鲤，今年的情人节你将拥有一个同款锦鲤女友，包邮到家。”

吴谨言扬起嘴角，然后用小号点击了转发。

晚上她的镜头终于杀青，她没有参加庆功宴匆匆赶飞机回了家，拉着行李走到楼下，一眼就看到那个熟悉的身影，秦岚站在几步远的地方朝她笑，眉眼弯弯，语调柔软的说，“你的锦鲤女友到啦，签收一下？”

吴谨言咧嘴一笑，毫不犹豫的跑过去抱住了面前的人，凑上去轻轻吻在她柔软的唇上，“签收啦。”

事情的起因是这样的，在一个休息日，阴沉沉的雨天午后，本来想要出门的计划被打乱，于是从善如流的选择了睡午觉。

醒来的时候已经快六点了，吴谨言睡眼惺忪地打着哈欠，拖着步子走进厨房，从后面抱住站在料理台前的人，脑袋埋进那人的后颈蹭了蹭。

“醒了？”秦岚笑了笑，转头问道。

“嗯。”吴谨言含糊应道，觉得自己还没完全清醒，“我做了个梦。”

“梦见什么了？”秦岚手上动作没停，把切好的葱和蒜码到案板一边，把鸡蛋打到碗里搅拌。

“梦见你是一只锦鲤，啊……应该是锦鲤成精。”吴谨言坦诚地说，秦岚回过头讶异的看着她，她松开圈在对方腰上的手，从头到尾给对方叙述了一遍她的梦境。

“那最后呢？”秦岚觉得有些好笑，伸手帮吴谨言整了一下压皱的衣领问道。

“最后……没了啊。”吴谨言摊摊手，“哦哦，是你发了条微博说转发就拥有锦鲤女友，还包邮。”

“你转发了吗？”秦岚抿嘴笑，把锅里焯过水的秋葵盛到盘子里。

“这么好的事我当然是先下手为强了。”吴谨言有些得意洋洋地说，“反正，你作为锦鲤本鲤还是很神的，就是你老觉得我要炖了你。”说完探头看了看料理台，“诶，晚上吃什么？”

秦岚有些哭笑不得，指了指案板上收拾干净的鲫鱼，本来打算用这个炖汤，听了吴谨言把梦里的锦鲤秦岚吹的天花乱坠，再看看案板上的鱼，觉得心情有点复杂，“不是你早晨说想喝鱼汤的吗，现在这鱼我做是不做？”

吴谨言看着案板上的鱼，脑内一阵天人交战，最后潇洒地一挥手，“做！反正这是条鲫鱼，又不是锦鲤。”

鲫鱼：喵喵喵？？？

——FIN


	8. 童话与圣诞节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莫向晚 X 章小鱼

凌晨一点钟的街上只有24小时营业的便利店还在孤零零的亮着灯。

接到电话时，莫向晚正站在冷藏柜前挑选饭团，深夜的货架上并没有太多的口味可供选择，她正在仅剩的金枪鱼和肉松之间纠结。她其实常对自己大事果断却总在此等小事上犹豫不决而感到不解，但她也不是个过分挑剔的人，所以平时这些选择都是由助理来做。今时不同往日，临近圣诞节每个人都是归心似箭，她也让助理提前下了班，自己留在公司写一份策划案，写到半夜思路阻塞，决定到楼下的便利店买些吃的再回办公室去鏖战一宿。

便利店里循环播放的促销广告深夜也被关掉了，店员一边打哈欠一边抱着手机看转播的足球比赛，声音调的很小，于是她口袋里突然响起的手机铃声显得极为突兀。

是章小鱼的。

看到名字的一瞬间，莫向晚有些恍然，仿佛从一个漫长而混乱的梦中清醒。

她们已经很久没有联系了。她们的工作性质，失去联系是件很平常的事。圣诞节是各大广告商和明星们抢占注意力的绝佳战场，她的案头策划书像流水，一份接着一份。章小鱼的销售部到了年底也是忙的脚不沾地，上次通话的时候，对方似乎还跟林睿在香港和一个港商斡旋利润率和折扣比例。不知道现在怎么样了，莫向晚想，这两周来她们连微信也没怎么聊过。

之前她还和章小鱼说，事情是一件一件做完的。现在看来也并非如此，倒像是一次次推巨石上山西西弗斯，无休止的循环往复。

前段时间章小鱼回上海，还给莫向晚发了消息说想约个饭。

好。莫向晚回复道。那边章小鱼的微信来的很快，似乎很高兴，说林睿姐前两天给我推荐了一家很好吃的蟹黄包。

最终是没有见上面的。而让莫向晚更为介怀的并非这个，而是两人对照了日程安排表之后却发现，根本没有重合的空闲时间。

“那家店挺近的，一个小时就够了。”章小鱼在电话里说，莫向晚翻着日程表，一一圈出会议和出差的时间。章小鱼的声音隔着听筒有些失真，“一个小时都没有吗？”

真的就是一个小时都没有。

她们都很失望，但谁也没有说什么。她们都不是小孩子了，没有人会因为工作安排的问题去指责对方。莫向晚站在办公室的落地窗前，挂断电话的瞬间听见了那人轻轻的叹气声。那一瞬间她是想让章小鱼表达一下失落的情绪的，埋怨自己也好，抱怨什么也好，她的私人情绪她都可以照单全收。

然而章小鱼什么都没说，最后也只是结束于电话挂断声。

后来章小鱼又出差去了香港，莫向晚带的几个艺人也进入了忙碌的作品宣传期。有天夜里莫向晚结束了一整天的工作，整理文件的时候瞥了一眼手机上的日历，突然想到章小鱼好像快过生日了。

她放下文件，打开手机看了一下，却发现就是今天。还有一个小时就要过去了。

莫向晚打开微信对话框，一句话写写删删，想说句生日快乐，却又不止想说句生日快乐。

想说什么呢？她也不知道。

那晚章小鱼参加完一个酒会，被对方的产品经理灌了个半醉，躺在酒店的大床上强打起精神的回复同事和朋友们的生日祝福，一条接着一条。

怎么越回复越多呢。她昏昏沉沉地想。

突然手机震了一下，进来一条新信息。

“生日快乐。早点睡。”

章小鱼的回复行为在这条之后才停止。她放下手机安心睡觉，像是得到了什么许可。

整个十二月都没怎么再联系了。都忙，脚不沾地，恨不得一天有48个小时。

莫向晚这段时间一直在策划一个歌手的新单曲发布会，可是临近发布会歌手突然摔伤，她不得不临时安排了另一个艺人的签售来填补巨额场地租用的空缺，好在到最后活动也算是成功。这么一来二去她倒是超前完成了工作进度，平白多出两天假期。当然也没闲着，想到一周后的跨年晚会直播，还是照常来公司加了班。

没想到就在今晚，公司楼下的便利店里，她接到了章小鱼的电话。

对于她的突然来电莫向晚不是没有疑惑的，但当她听到从听筒里传出的久违的熟悉嗓音后，心跳却似乎漏了一拍。对方的声音听起来疲惫极了，像是很长时间都没有好好休息过一样。

“我刚回来。家里暖气坏了。”她说，“你在家吗，给我开个门吧。我想好好睡一觉。”

莫向晚沉默了一秒，答应下来。挂断后她把手里的金枪鱼饭团放了回去，拿了两份便当，去收银台付款。

她拎着两份便当回到办公室，保存了电脑上写了一半的策划案，匆匆合上桌面上摊开的文件夹，关灯锁门，下楼取车，回家。

到家时刚一点半。莫向晚把便当放进微波炉里，本想烧壶热水泡茶，犹豫了一下还是决定热杯牛奶，安神助眠。

她看着微波炉里转动的便当，开始第一次认真考虑“如果”这件事。

如果她们当初都选择了更轻松的一份职业，每天朝九晚五的上班下班，买菜做饭，那会怎么样呢？是不是就有更多的时间相处，不用在时间表的缝隙里找见面的机会，可以拥有很多个完整的周末，一觉睡到天大亮，不必担心误了会议。

听起来简直像童话一样。她笑了笑，打开微波炉取出加热好的便当，有点烫。

童话也没什么不好，至少每个童话都有好结局。她想。

章小鱼敲响她的门时，已经快两点了。

她打开门，那人带着一身干洌的寒意撞进来，朝她笑，眼睛亮晶晶的。章小鱼驾轻就熟的换鞋脱外套，“你家暖气真好。”

莫向晚接过她的外套挂起来，章小鱼也没有穿拖鞋，直接踩过木地板，在客厅厚厚的羊毛地毯上坐下了。那人总喜欢往地上坐，就算莫向晚已经和她说过很多次地上寒气重容易感冒，她也只是笑着答应，下一次仍是如此。

茶几上的一份便当被推到面前，章小鱼抬头朝面前的人笑，“我大半夜的飞回上海来找你，一来就给我发便当啊。”她也是真饿，不多说什么，拆开筷子吃了一口，有些惊讶，“哎，还是热的呢。”

眼前这个依旧活蹦乱跳的章小鱼和电话里那个疲惫的人反差大的过分。莫向晚在她身边坐下，没有开客厅的大灯，只是开了角落的一盏落地灯。这盏灯是之前她们一起去挑的，章小鱼一眼看中，特别喜欢，为了这盏灯，还瞒着她偷偷订了一个与之配套的松木小圆桌。后来怕莫向晚觉得她自作主张，特意发微信给她解释，没想到那句对不起还没说出口，莫向晚就发了照片过来，是那个圆木桌，上面还摆了一个墨绿色的玻璃花瓶。

“还没想好放什么花。”莫向晚的消息跟着照片跳进对话框里，“不然下次你来的时候我们一起去挑挑看？”

落地灯昏黄的光懒洋洋的洒在两人身上，莫向晚转头望去，那人的身形一半是明亮的暖黄，一半笼在暗影里。

“等会儿洗个澡吧。”莫向晚摸了摸她的头发，“水温调高一点，解乏，很舒服的。”

章小鱼又埋头扒了两口饭，沉默了一会儿才应了声，“嗯。”

她们没有再对话，莫向晚也没有去问她怎么了。她了解章小鱼，年轻人特有的清澈而无畏，对她这个年纪来说没有什么事是特别复杂的。饿了就吃饭，累了就睡觉，睡醒了就爬起来继续往前闯。章小鱼现在这样，就是很累了。

莫向晚本来没打算晚上吃这么多的，但是鬼使神差的也给自己买了一份。她们能相处的时间不多，就这样陪着对方吃一顿饭也觉得可亲，连灯火都是暖的。

吃完饭章小鱼果然去洗澡了，哗哗的水声在浴室里响了很久。懒散的随便吹了吹头发就要往床上躺，又被莫向晚抓着仔仔细细吹到半干才放她去睡。家里的被子是家政昨天才搭在阳台上晒的，上海这两天难得的放了晴，她住的楼层高，卧室向阳，床和被子温暖而干燥。

莫向晚洗漱完躺上来的时候，章小鱼打了个滚，裹着被子蹭到她身边，身上是沐浴露湿润的橙花香。卧室里是暗的，厚重的深色窗帘隔绝了几乎所有的光线，只有床头柜上的香薰灯安安静静的亮着一豆光。

章小鱼还有些潮湿的发梢扫过莫向晚的脖子，莫向晚摸了摸她的头发，刚想说什么，就被章小鱼的话打断了。

“我都好几天没睡着觉了。”年轻人的声音有些发闷，语气里压着委屈，“我一闭上眼就是合同，要么就是见客户的安排表，电脑屏幕晃的我眼睛疼……我这个月飞了六趟香港了，这单还是得林睿姐帮忙。”

莫向晚一愣。她眼看着少年长成，锋芒初绽。章小鱼年纪轻轻就能升任销售部副经理，林睿最得力的副手，谁都看得出她前程似锦，但也只有莫向晚这样的过来人才明白这其中总有旁人窥不到的苦楚。章小鱼很少和她说起这些，也少有流露如此消极情绪的时刻，她有些意外，却也没有安慰出什么。她知道章小鱼现在也并非是想要什么安慰。

她抿抿唇，将人带进怀里，轻轻抚了抚她的后背。

“睡吧。”莫向晚说，“现在哪儿都不去。”

章小鱼的失眠有种病去如抽丝的感觉，直到三点多才迷迷糊糊睡着。她知道莫向晚也没睡着，揽着自己的手一下一下轻拍着后背。她们好像聊了天，聊天的内容很杂，现在她都想不起到底说了什么。

她醒来的时候莫向晚还在睡，素颜看起来有些憔悴，眼底泛青，和她在一起时的莫向晚显然比工作时更富有生活气息，不是那个在娱乐圈里搅弄风云永远冷静永远做好Plan B的资深经纪人，就是一个普普通通的女人，或者一个姐姐。而章小鱼喜欢的正是眼前这个生动的，普通的，姐姐。

毕竟比起经纪人莫向晚，还是眼前的姐姐更温柔可亲，让人想要亲一亲抱一抱。

章小鱼还在胡思乱想，莫向晚已经醒了。

“几点了？”她问。章小鱼趴在她身上，伸手去够床头柜上的手机，并不忘在她肩膀上蹭一蹭，“十点多了。”

“我在你这里待一天。”章小鱼算着时间，“明天早上10点要和那边的谈判代表见面。”

“昨晚怎么半夜跑来？”莫向晚问。

“圣诞节嘛。”年轻人像是补了一晚好眠，笑嘻嘻的，眉眼生动，“多好的日子啊，结果我一来你就给我发便当，也就是我脾气好。”

说起昨晚，又想起最近失眠的事。章小鱼向来以自己的睡眠质量为傲，叹了一声，脑袋埋进枕头里，像是无比哀恸，“完蛋啦完蛋啦，我就剩这点骄傲，现在也没啦。”

莫向晚听了笑起来，圈在她腰上的手臂紧了紧，声音温和，“应该说，你的骄傲只少了这么一点。”

磨蹭了半天终于决定起床，两人都不想做饭，一致决定去外面吃。章小鱼拉着莫向晚去了小区附近的一家面馆，“我有一次等你回家的时候发现的，这家牛肉面可好吃了。”

热气腾腾的牛肉面端上来，驱散了不少冬日的寒气，莫向晚尝了一口，味道确实不错，笑着揶揄对面一脸得意的人，“我家周围你倒是比我都熟。”

她们商量着该怎样消磨着难得的假期，最后还是决定去看电影。年末电影扎堆，章小鱼犹豫再三，还是挑了一部因为工作一直耽搁的快下映的好莱坞大片。

莫向晚不置可否，其实这部电影她看过，还是媒体超前点映版，算是工作。章小鱼一脸严肃，“不许给我剧透。”

“其实和小说改动挺大的。”莫向晚一边插上车钥匙一边慢悠悠的说，“就是男主角……”

“不许说！”章小鱼急忙制止道，扑过去扒住她的胳膊就来捂她的嘴。莫向晚的眼睛含着笑意，挑了挑眉，抓住章小鱼的手，亲了亲她的掌心。

大概是年末水星逆行，还没进放映厅就被告知音响故障，维修需要时间，电影院承诺给他们这一场的观众免费换场，并送了一桶爆米花。

新的放映厅里人满为患，她们只好坐在了角落的位置。莫向晚还担心这个位置会不会观影体验太差，章小鱼抱着爆米花满不在乎地摇头，“反正你都看过了嘛，我坐哪里都可以的。”

正片终于开始。莫向晚漫不经心的捡着桶里的爆米花，章小鱼倒是看的聚精会神，伸手去取爆米花的时候，两人的手背时不时的会碰到一起。

看到一半章小鱼只觉得肩上一沉，她悄悄转头看了看身边的人，莫向晚睡的安安静静，呼吸均匀而悠长，搭在座椅扶手上的手仍然与她十指相扣。章小鱼笑了笑，又把那人的手握紧了些。

她们坐在电影院的角落，像是自成一块私密的天地。身处于黑暗之中，只有前方的巨大银幕是亮的，两人在光明与黑暗对撞的交界处十指相扣，有种永恒的交错感。

莫向晚醒来的时候已经散场了，她转头就望进章小鱼明亮的眼眸里，那人眨眨眼笑起来，“睡得还好吗？”

“还不错。”莫向晚声音里透着愉快的笑意，“电影好看吗？”

“还不错。”章小鱼说，“不过没你好看。”

两人走过漫长的散场通道，手仍是紧扣着的。

换场耽误了不少时间，看完电影天都快黑了。圣诞节哪里人都多，她们都不愿意在外面吃饭，还是开车回了家，一路上都听到街边传来的铃儿响叮当的欢快调子。

到家后莫向晚还是驳回了章小鱼叫外卖的提议。她平时也很少在家开火，今天是圣诞节，她俩又难得见面，决定下厨以示尊重。她搜刮了一遍冰箱里的菜，能吃的食材全都用上，做了一顿炒饭。

章小鱼第一次在她家吃的就是炒饭，大概是有种不一样的情节在里面，于是格外喜欢她做的炒饭。但是今天却表达了不满，原因是炒饭里没有放火腿。她强调了好几次，嘱咐莫向晚下次去超市一定要记得买火腿这一重要食材。

“里面不是有肉片吗。”莫向晚不解。

“肉和肉是不一样的，一定要是火腿才行。”章小鱼振振有词，“就像现在和我吃饭的不是随便谁都行的，一定要是莫向晚才可以。”

章小鱼就是章小鱼，莫向晚想，就像喷泉的水花铺晒在阳光下那样亮晶晶的，可爱而生动，永远会给人惊喜感。

挺好的，正年轻。这个年纪的人，就该这样对待自己的年龄。

章小鱼再三确认了机票，之前有一次订错机票导致错过商务会谈的重大失误让她现在变得无比谨慎，甚至有点强迫症，还让莫向晚帮她确认了一遍日期和时间。

刚关掉机票的页面，电话就进来了。章小鱼看了看来电显示，是林睿。

莫向晚在旁边听着章小鱼和林睿讲电话，确认一些工作上的细节，神情认真，语气果断。她很久没见过章小鱼工作时的样子，心下涌上一阵久违的唏嘘，却也真的喜欢对方这样的状态。

章小鱼忽然“啊”了一声，然后转头看看她，嘟囔了一句，“哦。”她把电话递给莫向晚，扁了扁嘴，“林睿姐……找你。”

莫向晚把电话接过来，也不跟对面的人客气，“有事儿？”

电话那头的女人轻笑一声，还是那股镇定自若的劲儿，“我就知道她跑回去找你了。”

“知道还打电话。”莫向晚懒得理她。

“跟你说句圣诞快乐。”林睿也不恼，“一年又要过去了，恭喜你又要老一岁。”

“我比你小半岁。”莫向晚说，“还好时间公平。”

老友间的谈话没什么好顾忌的，林睿随便扯了几句就准备挂电话，最后还是提醒一句，“明天让你的小女朋友赶紧回来，别腻腻歪歪的舍不得。”

莫向晚直接挂断。

“这一个月总往香港跑，我连粤语都能听个半懂不懂了。”章小鱼一边收起手机，一边念叨着，“还学了不少。”

莫向晚好奇，让她说一句来听听。章小鱼想了半天，眨眨眼睛笑起来，抓住她的手晃了晃。

“好耐冇见，我好挂住你。” *

离平时睡觉的时间还早，章小鱼却困得要命，早早爬上床，说是失眠后的反噬。莫向晚躺在她身边，任章小鱼拽着她睡衣的袖子倚在她肩膀上。

“要不明天别起那么早了，机票改签吧。”莫向晚说，顺便把林睿的嘱咐扔进了马里亚纳海沟。

“不行，明天早上都和客户约好了。”章小鱼打了个哈欠，闭着眼睛浑浑沌沌的回答道，“我来见你一趟多不容易啊，林睿姐给我一天假让我好好准备和他们的谈判，我就跑回来找你过圣诞节啦。明天回去的飞机上还得再看看合同，不然出了岔子就麻烦了……”她迷迷糊糊地念叨，突然想起什么，笑着凑过来亲了亲莫向晚的嘴角，“今年圣诞我可就和你一个人过的，恭喜莫向晚女士获得一只圣诞绝版小章鱼。”

莫向晚只觉得心忽然软成一团小绒絮，像整个人倒进柔软的云层里，有种失重的不真实感。

“我都好久没过过圣诞节了。”莫向晚把章小鱼揽进怀里，捉住她的手吻了吻她的指尖，轻声说道，“下次你再来过圣诞的时候，我们一起去买一棵圣诞树怎么样？”

“好啊。”章小鱼应道，眼睛亮晶晶的，“我还要礼物。”

“嗯。”莫向晚点头，“我给你准备很多礼物，都堆在树底下，你喜欢哪个就挑哪个拆开。”

“哎，这么大方啊？”章小鱼笑起来，“我能全都拆开吗？”

“那你可得拆的仔细一点，我好不容易才把它们包起来的。”

“要是我都不喜欢”，章小鱼抬起头，鼻尖蹭着莫向晚的鼻尖，“那怎么办？”

“那就只能等下次了。”莫向晚笑着吻上她的唇，“以后那么多年，你总会有一年的礼物是喜欢的吧。”

“嗯。”章小鱼笑着。像是在心里放了一颗气球，满足感不断膨胀，带着她飞到云层里，眼底也泛起了潮湿的雾气。

世界上有七十亿人口，熙熙攘攘，却也只有一个章小鱼和一个莫向晚。

“圣诞快乐，莫向晚。”

“你也是，章小鱼。”

——FIN

* 好耐冇见，我好挂住你：好久不见，我好想你。


	9. 五岛晚邮

冬夏之间不过几场雨。

秦岚再一次在公开场合见到吴谨言是在转年的头一月。

那是某时尚杂志的开年晚宴，有着一贯的室外红毯传统，即使是在北京最冷的时节也未曾动摇。嘉宾出场顺序的名单上她和吴谨言之间隔着五六个同辈，三四个后辈，千山万水，看起来并无相干。

北京的冬天砸的人猝不及防。此前一直维持着的令人舒适的凉爽让人几乎忘记了这座城市的秋天其实无比短暂，几场雨后气温就像打碎了的水银温度计，哗啦一下降至零下，毫无道理可讲。秦岚在这样的季节里拍一套外景广告，薄风衣及膝裙，硬生生被满怀的冷风撞成了高烧，绵绵延延整整两天，今早体温勉强落回正常水平，精神却仍是不济。到会场后，她在车上脱下羽绒服，整理了一下身上礼服裙的褶皱，看着红毯两边被厚外套包裹严实的媒体记者，咬咬牙，深呼吸了一下才拉开车门。

下车的时候一阵晕眩，像是低血糖，助理扶的及时，她搭着对方的手缓了一会儿才勉强从天旋地转中解脱。闪光灯是冷的，周身是望不尽的长枪短炮，快门按键的声音像上膛，四面楚歌的响着自己的名字，她循着声音机械的转头寻找每个镜头，点头，微笑。

好在红毯不长，很快就进到有空调暖风的会场里，她重新裹上羽绒服，找到贴着自己姓名的座椅。手上握着的保温杯里是助理送来的姜汤，没来得及倒出一杯，晚宴前的必不可少的寒暄环节已经开始。她放下杯子，笑着对向自己走来的某位同行打招呼，起身时犹豫了一下还是脱掉了羽绒服，从侍者托盘中取了一杯香槟，玻璃杯壁碰撞声清脆，冰凉的液体从口腔一路流淌到胃底。

要是热的就好了。秦岚不由想，又质疑自己，香槟能热吗？

由于身体不适，秦岚一杯都没喝完就早早离场。提前和负责人打了招呼，走了一条私密通道，从会场侧门直达地下停车场，省下了不少与媒体斡旋的力气。

到了停车场她才想起有东西落在了会场里，助理把车钥匙给她，自己返回会场去取。她一个人坐上车，真皮座椅冰凉。她从后座探过身插上车钥匙，先拧开了暖风，在黑暗中摸出羽绒服口袋里的手机，给吴谨言去了条微信。

对方回复得很快。“出会场了，马上就来。”

她还没来得及回复，那边像是不放心似的，又追来一条——

“等等我。”

秦岚盯着那条消息看了一会儿，叹了口气，发了停车位的号码过去。她收起手机，在黑暗中闭上眼睛靠在了椅背上。上一部电视剧集中拍摄了两个月有余，出了剧组就是铺天盖地的通告无缝衔接，天南地北做空中飞人。新的一年对她来说也只是新的工作，一直也没怎么好好休息，这次罕见的高烧也是身体抗议的信号。她不明白吴谨言有什么东西非得当面给她的，她们已经很久没见过面，半年来连微信里的对话都少得可怜，交集似乎只存在于媒体的通稿中。

避嫌避得彻底。微博上的互动早已没有了。就连参加同一场活动，也总不曾碰面，一人姗姗来迟一人早早退场，仿佛约定好的一样。她们不能有合照，也不能有交集。娱记的敏锐程度出乎想象，当年的火爆剧集中的好姐妹如今堪比陌路人，大有内容可写。

其实这次见面也不必要。吴谨言说有落下的东西要还给她，那么交给助理寄到公司都没问题，但她犹豫再三，最终还是没说出口。对话框中的一个“好”字显得发信人异常果断且肯定，仿佛从不曾犹豫过，秦岚看着自己的回答，不禁也扪心自问是否在自己心里也存了那么一丝希冀。

她只是觉得气不平。不该是这样的，不论是她，还是吴谨言，还是她和吴谨言。只是两个人的事情杂乱无章的缠绕在一起，试图解开却毫无头绪。

车窗被人叩响时，她从昏沉睡意中清醒过来，打开车门，往旁边挪了挪，让出一个位置。吴谨言也裹着羽绒服，带着干洌的寒意坐进来，关上车门。车里已经很暖和了。整个过程，吴谨言没说一句话，秦岚也没有。

“我来的路上堵车了。”过了一会儿，吴谨言说，转头看了看她，像是在解释什么，但其实并没有什么好解释的，也没了下文。她在口袋里翻了一阵，衣料摩擦发出窸窸窣窣的声响。

秦岚沉默的看着她翻找，本想帮她打开边上的灯，后来还是作罢，吴谨言也没有自己去开灯，似乎在黑暗中共处一室对她们来说更为轻松。片刻，秦岚觉得自己的手被人拉住了，一个冰凉的金属片落进她的掌心。

“我觉得这个还是当面还给你比较好。”吴谨言说，顺势握住秦岚的指尖。她向来心细，善于体察别人的感受，敏锐的感觉到对方手上的温度不对，眨了眨眼睛又把她的手整个握住，掌心干燥发烫，皱了皱眉问道，“怎么这么烫？你发烧了？”

“没事。”秦岚轻轻摇头，脑袋昏昏沉沉，好一会儿才迟钝的反应过来那是把钥匙，金属片隔在两人掌心之间，硌得疼。她任由吴谨言握着她的手，“我挺好的。”

吴谨言没说话，探身打开了车顶灯，暖黄色的光疏落的洒在她们身上。吴谨言看着她，映着光的眼睛眨了眨，又伸手摸了摸她的额头，语气笃定，“你骗我。”

“真没事。”秦岚笑了，有些无奈的样子，“可能刚才在走红毯的时候有点着凉，回去洗个澡睡一觉就好了。”

不知道这话吴谨言信了几分，毕竟在一起的那几年秦岚很少生病，运动鲜有间断，身体素质足够过硬，发烧更是难得一见。反倒是对方总被突然的降温和流感打得措手不及，小感冒常会演变成高烧。

人一生病，就事事都变得惫懒。那时候吴谨言裹着毛毯窝在床上，眼睛和鼻尖通红，软软的耳尖从毯子的边缘露出来，刚睡醒还有些迷糊，看向她的眼神懵懂，像一只毛绒绒的小动物。一旦醒来更是十二分的粘人，秦岚去厨房做饭她也要跟着，双手攥着毛毯边缘在秦岚背上蹭来蹭去，轻声哼哼，尾音里还带着些懒懒散散的软糯，“你别忙了，歇歇吧。”

秦岚回头看见对方这副乖乖软软又脆弱黏人的模样，更是心软得一塌糊涂。她摸了摸对方的头发，笑着说，“我煮点东西给你吃。睡了一天，不饿啊？”

吴谨言摇头，继而紧紧环住她的腰，秦岚动弹不得，有些好笑的拍拍吴谨言的手背，“松一松，水开了。”

那人不松手，像只树袋熊似的挂在秦岚身上。秦岚无奈，就这么挂着关了火，挂着回到卧室，把那人放在床上，自己也在她身边躺下，“那我们都别忙了。”她说，把人搂进怀里，声音低柔，“头还疼吗？再睡会儿吧，我抱着你。”她想了想又补充道，“这样会好的快一点。”

“瞎说。”吴谨言笑起来，却还是往她怀里钻了钻，额头抵在她的臂弯里，“你又骗我。”

“不骗你。”秦岚信誓旦旦，“山风姐姐独门退烧大法。”她低头亲了亲吴谨言的耳朵，“真的没有觉得好一点？”

“哎。”吴谨言一脸不想拆穿你的笑意，假装很给面子的点头，“好吧，我好多了。”

吴谨言埋头在秦岚脖颈间，鼻尖轻轻蹭着她的颈侧，秦岚笑着抚了抚她的后背，“真是个小朋友。”说完又自言自语般的叹了一句，“……小祖宗。”

然而今时不比往日，生病的不是吴谨言，吴谨言不会再像只树袋熊似的牢牢的挂在她身上，也不会肆无忌惮的在她面前暴露自己的柔软和脆弱。吴谨言只是沉默片刻，犹豫了一下，伸出手绕过她的后背，小心翼翼的把她搂进了怀里，轻声问，“这样……有没有好一点？”

秦岚一怔，这个拥抱柔软而温暖，熟悉的触感让她恍惚，本能的身体反应通常快于理智，整个人一下就放松下来。她闭了闭眼，有点想要耽于这样的接触。吴谨言这段时间似乎瘦了些，下颏线条分明，羽绒服袖子里露出一小截手臂，清晰凸起的腕骨像皮肤下藏了一颗小石头。她听说了，对方这段几个月来一直在准备一场话剧，演艺生涯头一遭，看得极重，推了不少通告，大部分时间都泡在剧院里。不知道首演是什么时候，大概也就是最近，但她不记得了。

吴谨言没有说话，只是默默的搂着她，鼻端萦绕的是秦岚脖颈后的香水味。她对香味一向敏感，很熟悉，是对方常用的一个品牌，但此刻却怎么也想不起来是什么。

“好多了。”秦岚说，头还是沉沉的。她的声音在暖黄的狭窄车厢里有一种异常的温柔，但她依然觉得嗓子艰涩发紧，接下来的话无法顺畅的出口，“但是……也就这样了。”她们，也就这样了。

吴谨言一僵，环着她的手臂突然紧了一下，然后无声的放开，“我知道。”她说。平静的声音下还是有点抖，语气有些满不在乎，“是我说的嘛。”她重新坐直，指尖蹭了蹭秦岚掌心的钥匙，还是松开了。

停车场的声控灯一盏一盏亮起来，助理拎着袋子往这边走，脚步声由远及近。

秦岚眨眨眼睛，低下头拉住吴谨言的手，掌心一扣，钥匙又落回吴谨言手里。吴谨言下意识的收拢了手掌，秦岚就这么握着她的手，手背和手心贴在一起，但也只有短短一瞬。

“不用还了。”秦岚揉了揉眉心，平静的说，“我家换了指纹锁，不用钥匙了。”她欲言又止，头疼让她觉得有些焦虑，“你留着吧，或者扔了……都可以。”

吴谨言有些诧异的看看她，又看看手心的钥匙，抿抿唇，声音很低，“你不要了？”

“不要了。”秦岚说，“你说算了，就算了吧。”

吴谨言瞬间有些无措，像是心里有一块玻璃被砸出了裂缝，然后哗啦一声坍落成碎片。鼻尖酸的厉害，她眨了眨眼睛，轻轻“啊”了一声，就觉得喉咙哽住了，想说什么，最终却什么都没说出口，只轻声说了一句，“这样。”她抬头看了看秦岚，把钥匙收进口袋里，推开车门，下车。整个过程，两人仍是一语不发。

车门刚关上，秦岚就叩了叩车窗，降下玻璃。吴谨言愣了愣，俯身靠近车窗，头顶清白色的冷光泼下来，在她清瘦的脸上肆意分割出阴影。

“吴谨言。”秦岚叫了她的名字，是很熟悉的口吻，带着些疲倦的意味。从前秦岚对她感觉无可奈何时，也经常用这种口气喊她，但是这次似乎是不同的，吴谨言默默捏紧了口袋里的钥匙。秦岚的语气像是悬在半空的绳索突然断掉，飘荡而空茫。

她们默默僵持着，助理识趣地站在一边，没有过来打扰。她们都是在各种影视剧的场景中演过离别的人，离别常常伴随着风霜雨雪。观众的情感难以共通，撕心裂肺的生离死别也不过是故事，总得配上一场热烈的暴雨或漫天的飞雪。后来她们才明白，真实生活中的离别从来都是安静的，而雨和雪，有时也不一定就要砸在身上才算雨雪。

“吴谨言。”秦岚又低声重复了一遍她的名字，却依然是空荡荡的，没有下文。

“嗯。”吴谨言应道，喉咙哽住，带着浓重的鼻音，仿佛她才是生病的人。

车窗升了起来。吴谨言站在原地，怔愣的望着车开走的方向，直到红色的尾灯消失在转角，才回过神来。

她想起自己最近一直在排练的话剧，是一个新锐剧作家的作品，剧本拿过奖，这是头一次筹备演出。看到剧本后她决定留出档期出演，推掉了不少通告，团队都认为风险太大，费力不讨好，她执意要演，孤勇般的执着。

此时她站在空荡荡的停车位上，忽然想起剧中她饰演的摄影师的一句台词。

“有时候下雪，并不一定要真的要有雪。”

车门一开一关散了不少暖意，秦岚把羽绒服裹紧了一点，下意识的探头看了看，吴谨言仍站在停车位上发愣。她盯着那人看了一会儿，还是转过头靠回了椅背上，有些怅然若失。

她以为在这样浑浑噩噩的消极情绪下她会想起很多往事，可是真正消极的时候人往往什么也不会想，大脑是一片空白。

她什么也没说。直到回到家，卸妆洗澡，吃了退烧药躺在床上，也是什么都没说。

“往日衣履  
往日笑颜  
夜雨中，曳着音乐  
徐徐向黑暗驶去。” *

她的高烧直到第二天下午才勉强退去，病去如抽丝，起身时依然是一阵天旋地转。她坐在床边缓了一会儿，才强忍着晕眩下床去厨房给自己烧了壶水。坐在餐桌边等水开的时候，她随手拿起手机看了看未读消息，有几条微信，是经纪人和助理发来的，叮嘱她多喝水按时吃药，别忘了吃点东西，最好清淡一些。她一一回复了，却仍是坐着不太想动。

经纪人跟她很久了，彼此熟悉，相处起来像朋友一样没太多顾忌，知道昨晚的晚宴吴谨言也有出席，就多问了几句，“你和吴谨言怎么样了？”

“还能怎么样？”秦岚随手敲下几个字，揶揄般的语气，后来想了想一一删除，重新回复道，“没怎么样。”顿了顿又敲了一句，“她说算了。”

“她说算了，你就真的算了？”经纪人回得很快，显然是大惑不解，“你对她那么上心，怎么这会儿这么好说话。”

正在烧水的电壶发出鸣响声，安静的房间里更是扰人。秦岚看着手机屏幕上经纪人的回复，觉得眼睛干涩，不知道该说什么，过了半晌才重复的打出一句，“她说算了。”

“唉。你俩真是……”经纪人像是有些无奈，片刻又问道，“她说算了，那你呢？”

秦岚盯着手机屏幕发愣。电壶里的水烧开，咯噔一声自动断电了，她把早已熄屏的手机放在餐桌上，去厨房倒水。

一直到外面的天黑尽，她都没有回复。

托这场高烧的福，她拥有了一个短暂的休假。一月的北京寒冬势头正猛，呼啸的风分割开干燥的空气，毫不留情的卷起地上的枯叶再重重的甩到地上。秦岚用厚围巾毛线帽把自己包裹严实，路上行人个个都是这幅样子，倒也不担心会被人认出来。

难得的晴朗，更难得的没有雾霾，天空湛蓝。工作日的下午街上行人不多，秦岚穿过小区附近街心公园，去离家两条街外的超市。

这是离她家最近的一个超市，她和吴谨言以前常一起来。上个冬天，吴谨言在横店拍了几个月古装，她的电视剧开播不久，全国各地的跑宣传。过年前，也是在一月，她们难得回京见了面，到了家才发现食物已经告急。

那时候吴谨言拉开她家的冰箱，冷藏柜里空空如也，连电源都拔了，撇撇嘴对身后的秦岚说，“地主，你家没余粮了。”

“去趟超市吧。”秦岚走过来一看也笑了，好不容易见面家里却实在揭不开锅，把刚挂起来的外套从衣架上取下来，拉着吴谨言出门去买。吴谨言怕冷，抱着羽绒服可怜巴巴的不愿出门，秦岚笑眯眯地把围巾套在她脖子上，苦口婆心的劝，“走吧走吧，超市不远的。再说，暖气刚打开得烧一会儿才热呢，你待在屋里肯定更冷。走啦走啦。”

路上遇到了个卖糖炒栗子和烤红薯的小摊，一开始还念叨着身为艺人要端庄自持，走到近前还是默契的停了脚步。刚从炭炉的土膛里取出来的烤红薯热气四溢，吴谨言烫的嘶嘶地吸气，在手里倒来倒去的，掰成两半，明黄色的瓤烤的正好。她们两个一人一半捧着，吴谨言边吃边含混不清的感叹，“诶，吃到了烤红薯才觉得像到了冬天。要我说呀，北京的冬天就是烤红薯味儿的。”

“合着伟大首都就是这味儿啊。”秦岚忍不住笑，“也行，至少比雾霾味儿好闻。”

“可不是嘛。”吴谨言说，“我还真觉得，每个城市都有自己的味道。”

“这话也就你们这种文艺小青年才说得出。”秦岚揶揄。

其实这话不错。她们有一天晚上聊起，两人都跑过不少地方，一下飞机就能感觉到的确每个城市都有自己的味道，甚至每个季节都不相同。那味道可以瞬间唤醒你的记忆和感官，让你觉得自己是被这座城市所接受和容纳。就像北京的冬天，干燥且冷，但是走街串巷的烤红薯的香味，让人闻到就觉得是冬天到了。

烤红薯的小摊还在同一个路口。路过的时候，秦岚犹豫半天，还是没有停下来买。

今年冬天真的只剩下干燥和冷了。

她要买的东西不多，家里就她一个人而且过几天就要走，买多了也是浪费。她挑了一些果蔬和几瓶无糖饮料，排队付款的时候收到经纪人的微信，照例关怀了一下她的身体状况，还说了说后面几天的安排。

“那天看你不舒服就没跟你说，晚宴那天我在洗手间碰见吴谨言了。”经纪人突然发来一句。她一愣，下意识的想回复些什么，却又顿住了。

“她问我知不知道你以前经常给她买点心的那家店在哪儿。”经纪人说，“她说上次回家给父母带了点，他们挺喜欢的，这次过年想再买些带回去。”

“你告诉她了吗？”她抿着唇敲下了回复。

“我没法告诉她呀，我哪知道你买的什么点心。”经纪人说，“我跟她说我不太清楚，让她直接问你来着。”过了一会儿才又试探性的问了一句，“可以吧？”

收银台正轮到她付款，她忙着把购物车里的东西递给收银员扫码，匆匆回复了一个，“嗯。”

回复完她又一次愣了神，直到收银员唤了她好几次，她才回过神来，小声说了句抱歉，刷卡付钱。

拎着袋子回到家后她的确收到了吴谨言迟到的微信。措辞小心，直奔主题，一句多余的话也没有，就是问她之前给她过买枣花糕的那家小店在什么地方。

她站在餐桌前想了很久也不知道该怎么发那家小店的定位给吴谨言。那是家藏在七拐八拐的胡同里的小店铺，开了几十年一直也就是那么一小间，没有分店也没有外送服务，胜在味道确实好，周围的住户都去那里买点心。很久之前一个住在那附近的朋友告诉她的，她也给吴谨言买过几次。

“你想吃什么，我买了让助理给你送过去。”她盯着输入框里敲出的句子，踌躇半晌，还是删掉了，“不好发定位，这两天有空的话过来一趟吧，我带你过去。”

话框上方一直是“对方正在输入”，秦岚等了一会儿却也没等到回复。于是放下手机，把买回来的东西一一放进冰箱里。

等她收拾好冰箱回来，看见手机屏幕上挂着一句话，短短的三个字，“方便吗？”孤零零的，小心翼翼的。

她滑开锁屏，回复道，“过来吧。”

吴谨言说要过来，第二天就真的来了。

秦岚早上在家里把新戏的剧本读了三分之一，经纪团队已经帮她筛过一轮，留下几个让她从中挑一个感兴趣的题材。中午随意的煮了些挂面，她这几天一直遵着各种人的嘱咐吃得清淡，盐也不敢多放。其实她煮挂面挺拿手的，以前吴谨言生病忌口的时候，她也会煮给她吃，后来还学会了熬粥。

“清汤寡水，了无生趣。”吴谨言用筷子搅了搅碗里的清汤面，撑着下巴叹气，又抬头眼巴巴的望着她，“来勺老干妈也行啊。就一勺。”

“等你好了就带你吃香喝辣，要什么有什么。”秦岚揉揉她的脑袋安慰道。她们都是无辣不欢的人，清汤面的滋味确实是不怎么好受的。“快吃，一会儿凉了。”

洗碗的时候收到一条新微信，吴谨言说已经在路上了。

秦岚突然有些紧张，匆匆把碗冲干净摆在沥水架上，回到客厅里。电视柜上摆着一个小小的蓝牙音箱，是个很复古的收音机造型，吴谨言之前买给她的，很符合文艺青年的审美。是要充电的，很久没用过，充电线早已不知去向。秦岚找了很久才好不容易从书房的抽屉里翻出来，应该是有些接触不良，充电断断续续，她小心的找到一个摆放的角度，直到看见充电灯亮起来才放心地去吃饭。

她觉得自己似乎对一些细节的东西有什么执念，就比如吴谨言送她的这个小音箱，她后来再也没动过。一开始还说服自己是因为懒，后来连经纪人都觉得她是在自欺欺人。

小音箱长期没有工作，切歌的时候会有短暂的空白。外面挺冷的，秦岚想去厨房烧壶水，等会儿吴谨言是不是要到家里来，煮红糖姜茶还是煮咖啡呢？还是姜茶吧，吴谨言一到冬天胃就不太好。

吴谨言的胃大概是某次为演一个角色减重落下的病根，冬天一受寒疼的更频繁，怕西药副作用大就吃了一段时间中药调理。她们去买了一个小小的铸铁锅专门用来煎药。吴谨言拎着大大小小的纸包跑到秦岚家里，药煎上，草木的清苦弥漫了整个屋子，呛得人直咳嗽。吴谨言跑去开窗，外面大雪纷飞，雪花被风挟卷着扑进来，秦岚怕她感冒还是把窗户关上，最后开了抽油烟机。

“会不会特别苦啊？”秦岚把药倒进碗里，犹犹豫豫的端给吴谨言。棕褐色的药汁闻起来就让人牙根发酸。

“英勇就义，虽死犹生。”吴谨言仿佛戏精附体，郑重其事的说完接过碗喝了一口，苦的一激灵，气都不敢换的喝了个干净，呲牙咧嘴，“快快快，糖呢糖呢？？”

“这儿这儿这儿。”秦岚赶紧把早已剥开了的橘子糖递过去，等吴谨言吃了糖，凑过去轻轻的亲了亲她，温柔的，安慰性的。吴谨言唇间的苦味还是很重，秦岚默默叹气，看着吴谨言皱着眉头嚼碎糖块的样子心都化成一汪水。她在厨房里拥住吴谨言，亲吻她的眼角和鼻梁，那人的脸颊是温暖的，像冬日里难得的春天。

她将唇贴在吴谨言耳边，商量般的，小声说，“别生病了好不好？”

吴谨言应该快到了。秦岚起身把水烧上，柜子里的小铸铁锅已经很久没有用过，有些落灰，她取出来冲洗了一下又放回原处。吴谨言确实已经很久没有生过病了，也许有，但她不知道。都是这样的，互相瞒着，觉得对方没有知道的必要。

水还没烧开，吴谨言就发了一条语音过来。

“我到小区门口了，你下来接接我吧。太冷了外面，手冻得打字都不利索了。”

秦岚想了想，简单的回复了一个好过去，又去卧室找了一副手套。退出聊天界面的时候又看到昨天和经纪人的聊天记录，自己一直没有回复的那条，“那你呢？”

那我呢？秦岚等电梯的时候，看着楼层显示屏上慢慢爬上来的数字，茫然地想。那我呢？

其实这种事就是这样的。演过多少剧本都没有用，事情落在自己头上，还是不知该如何自处。她明白分久必合合久必分的道理，但恋爱是否也遵循这个道理，她一点都没有把握。她们在外人看来本已是形同陌路，此番更是理所当然不再相见了。

她们好像都在找一些拙劣的借口，看似万全之策其实幼稚的很。吴谨言借着给她还钥匙的契机见她一面，她们说话了拥抱了，秦岚差点就想留她了，但问题的根源并不在这里。分手的这大半年里两个人都不好过，就连新接的戏都在偏远的深山老林里拍摄，荒山野岭信号微茫。

拍戏的片场离最近的县城有半个多小时的车程。有一天剧组收工早，她和助理一起去县城的超市里采购，趁这个机会去电影院看了吴谨言新上映的电影。小县城的电影院是以前的大剧院改建的，仍然在用九十年代的木质座椅，坐着不太舒服，银幕也很小。工作日的白天看电影的人很少，助理没跟着她一起，整个后三排就只有秦岚一个人。

是一部文艺片，导演在文艺片的领域内名气不小，听说送选了国外的某个电影奖项。吴谨言接这部戏的时候她们还在一起，当时安排了几轮的试镜，竞争对手个个实力不俗，等通知那天吴谨言紧张的在家里转来转去，饭都吃不下。终于等到选角导演的电话，最终是功不唐捐拿到了角色，狂喜后吴谨言却又忧心忡忡，睡觉前捧着剧本给秦岚读了其中一段独白，却怎么也找不到感觉，挫败的把剧本一扔钻进她怀里，“唉，怎么都讲不出那个味道，怎么演啊？”

那人委屈巴巴的眨着眼睛看她，像天上的星星噼里啪啦掉下来，怀里滚进一个月亮。秦岚伸手搂住她，吻了吻她的鬓角。

“不是演她。”秦岚说，“你要成为她。”

后来秦岚一个人坐在电影院里，认真的看完了那部电影。故事以女主角的视角铺陈，电影里有很多吴谨言的念白，讲自己的心事，讲少年时的爱人，讲物是人非的小镇，时过境迁的唏嘘。她的咬字带着些鼻音，有种湿润的质感，声线里是遗憾，却没有悲哀。

“后来我才明白。”她说，“爱情其实是最大的暴力，在茫茫人海中认定一人，把你一生的要求，强迫他兑现。” *

秦岚觉得自己在哪里听过这句话，却怎么也想不起来。

吴谨言坐在出租车里，看见秦岚的身影立刻推门下车，边朝她走过来边从包里找出一副手套，“出门的时候帮你拿了一副手套，外面太冷了。”她递过去，秦岚没有接。她看见秦岚手里拿着的手套，愣了愣，恍然大悟的点点头，把手套重新放回包里。

“我戴你的这副吧。”吴谨言很自然的接过秦岚手里的手套戴上，毛线的质感看上去厚实又温暖，“我喜欢这个白色。”

过了一会儿，吴谨言才又开口，“不好意思啊，这么冷的天还要你陪我跑一趟。我上次带点心回家，我妈说好吃，所以这次想再买点给她带回去。”

她戴的急，手套上毛线的纹路有些歪歪扭扭的，秦岚看到，下意识的伸手过去帮她戴好。掌心隔着一层柔软的羊毛相贴时，才后知后觉的反应过来，有些不自然的收回了手。她抿抿唇，也不知道该说什么好。其实她很少会有这样语塞的时候，职业的要求让她面对什么样的人都可以毫不冷场的聊上几句。这次却找不到话说。

“没关系。”她摇摇头，有些干巴巴的说。

吴谨言看着她，笑了起来，眉眼弯起好看的弧度。眼睛还是那么亮晶晶的，但也看得出眼底泛青，大概是最近没怎么休息好，有些疲惫的样子。

“走啦走啦。”吴谨言笑着轻轻推推她，“外面好冷。”

点心店确实不好找。吴谨言已经晕头转向，她之前跟着秦岚来过一次，但是迷宫一样的胡同里，七拐八拐的一个弯都没记住。

她们当时来买点心，吴谨言的感冒刚好，无比粘人，秦岚出来买她非要跟着。正碰上店里暖气坏了，暖气片里的水流了一地，室内比室外还冷，店里的人个个都裹着厚棉袄。吴谨言刚要踏进门，就被秦岚拽着胳膊揽着肩膀扔进了隔壁的小超市里。

“里面冷，你别进去了。”秦岚又帮她理了理围巾，“感冒才刚好，让我省点儿心。”

“点心？”吴谨言歪歪脑袋，说着网上看来的段子，“什么点心？”

秦岚也忍不住笑起来，戳戳她的脑门，把围巾拉高一点，遮住吴谨言半张脸，“别生病了，一生病就瘦一圈，你不心疼我心疼。”

吴谨言眨眨眼，看周围没人，又把围巾拉下来，笑嘻嘻的凑过去亲了亲秦岚的嘴角，指尖刮了刮秦岚的掌心，去有暖气的小超市等着了。

秦岚掀开厚重的门帘走进店里，这个天气少有客人来，店主是个五六十岁的妇人，热情的招呼她。她弯下腰查看每种点心旁标签上的馅料，仔仔细细的样子简直像是质监局来抽查食品安全。店主给她指了几种卖的比较好的，秦岚看了看，是水晶饼，咸甜馅。她笑着摇了摇头，吴谨言不喜欢咸甜的馅。

“忌口？”店主好奇的问。

“也不是，就是不爱吃，她喜欢甜口的点心。”秦岚回答，低头笑了笑，有些无奈，“说是不挑食，其实不爱吃的也不少……唉，就一小祖宗。”

还是同一家店，这次暖气没有坏。店主站在柜台后正在打包一盒点心，抬头看见秦岚，热络的打了个招呼。秦岚常在这里买点心，脸熟的很。

“来啦？”店主看秦岚身后还跟了一个人，是个新面孔，以为是秦岚带来的新客人，于是也给吴谨言推荐了销量最好的几款点心，其中就有咸甜馅的水晶饼。

“不好意思啊阿姨。”吴谨言笑着摆摆手，“我不太爱吃咸甜馅。枣泥的有吗？”

“哎？”店主愣了愣，像是忽然想起什么，恍然大悟的转头对秦岚说，“噢，这就是你那小祖宗啊？”

“啊……”秦岚有些尴尬的笑了笑，把夹子放回原处，刚装好的一袋枣泥馅的糕饼递给店主，“就这些，麻烦您称一下。”

“好，先放这儿。”店主手上没停，“我把这个包完就给你称，你们再看看还有什么想吃的，等会儿一起称。”

吴谨言站在秦岚身边，犹豫了一下，碰了碰她的手背，小声问道，“……小祖宗？”

秦岚挑点心的手顿住了，转头看了看她，故作平静的嗯了一声，“说你呢。”

这样的相处让两个人都有些恍惚，有那么一瞬间她们都觉得似乎一切都没有变。

她们两年前在一起的时候，并非没有设想过后来可能会出现的状况，毕竟也都不是第一次谈恋爱。但当时两人都觉得她们会是例外。她们确实是难得的默契，从爱好到三观契合的过分，即使躺在一张床上什么都不做，也能一刻不停的聊到天亮。

而她们分开的理由，看似站不住脚，但也情有可原。工作忙碌，聚少离多，认为自己的付出换不来同等的回报。吴谨言是秦岚的吴谨言，也是很多人的吴谨言。聚光灯和镜头让人失真，就像她有时也会对自己名字前冠上的各种定语感到陌生，“白月光秦岚”、“富察皇后秦岚”，回过神来才发现她已经被那些定语定义太久了。

而吴谨言喜欢的是秦岚，就是那个跳脱出媒体和聚光灯之外的，不加任何定语的，生动的，秦岚。

所以她说，“算了。”

一时冲动之后则是漫长的冷静和思考。她们很久没有再联系，微信对话框已经被挤到最下面。秦岚有时会想，症结到底出在哪里。圈子里的感情向来缺乏稳定，分分合合，矛盾误会，那些外人看来像是只有电视剧里才有的狗血情节，对她来说则是常态。

感情的事永远是当局者迷旁观者清，刘芸作为一个结婚多年的女人，对这件事看的都比她通透。

“喜欢就在一起，不喜欢就分开，分开了舍不得就再复合嘛。”刘芸耸耸肩，举杯和她碰了一下，“秦小岚，感情其实挺简单的，你别老把事情想的那么复杂。”

当局者迷，秦岚想，的确是曾经沧海难为水。如果说随着年岁的增长她学会了什么，大概就是珍惜眼前，无论是人是物，能抓紧的还是要再抓紧一点。

“我当时本来想和你好好谈谈的。”吴谨言拎着袋子和秦岚并肩走在曲曲折折的胡同里，“……你还发烧吗？”

她说完，也不等秦岚回答，直接探手过去试了试温度，才放心的继续说，“我当时没想那么多，其实话一出口我就后悔了……但是我怕你也是那么想的，说多了像是强求……”她的声音越来越低，脚步也停下了。今年冬天没有下雪，她的视线落在不远处的灰墙上，墙上有几块玻璃窗反射的光斑。她眨眨眼睛，小心翼翼地扯住秦岚的衣袖，语气有些委屈，“我怕你不高兴。”

秦岚站住脚，转头看着她，心里像是轰然塌了一半，手上的食品袋沉甸甸的，勒得她指节有点疼。

“你说怕我不高兴。”秦岚说，语气很平静，“小猴儿，那你呢？”

吴谨言的眼圈红了，不知道是风太冷了，还是因为这久别重逢的称呼。

“我说了……我后悔了。”吴谨言的尾音有点抖，“我后悔了，行不行？姐姐，什么都是我说的，从一开始就是，在一起也是我说的，我说算了，你就真的算了？”她声音很小，鼻音委委屈屈的，“你留我一下，我就不走了……真的，只要你留我我就不会走的，你讲讲道理好不好？”

秦岚站在原地没动，沉默了一会儿，把手里的袋子放在地上，想过去抱她。手刚伸出去，犹豫了一下却又收回来了。

“好，我们来讲讲道理。”秦岚说，“吴谨言，你拿我当什么了？”

吴谨言哽住了，所有想说的话全部被这个问句挡了下来，她怔愣地站在那里。

秦岚沉默片刻，叹了口气，拎起地上的袋子，问道，“太冷了，你要不要先回去，我帮你叫车？”

那天之后她们就水到渠成的又断了联系。秦岚每次想到“水到渠成”这个词用在她们身上，就觉得想笑。她们在一起是水到渠成，分开也是，似乎可以算另一种意义上的圆满。

她终于读完了几个新戏的剧本，挑了一个最感兴趣的让工作室去接洽。题材很有意思，是她以前从没尝试过的角色类型，制作班底也合作过多次，知根知底。双方都有意，不知道什么时候能敲定。

这是她春节放假前的最后一个工作，去拍一个因为之前的高烧延后的杂志封面。

快到棚拍的地点时，经纪人收起手机，叹了口气，“唉，上午拍的是吴谨言。她二月刊，你三月刊。”

是真巧。秦岚想。

上午那场还没拍完，据说临时加了段短视频的采访。秦岚本着最好不要打照面的心态，没在化妆间和休息室多停留一分钟，直接去了洗手间。

然而刚推开门，就听到熟悉的声音。

哪来这么多巧合。秦岚瞬间觉得心态有点崩。

吴谨言站在窗边，应该是在跟家里人讲电话，一口四川话说的又快又急，最后无奈的妥协，“好嘛好嘛，我晓得了，晓得了。”

她手上拿着一个盒子，晃得哗啦哗啦响，秦岚顺着声音看过去，好像是饼干。

吴谨言挂了电话，回头看到秦岚，有些诧异，循着对方的视线发现她在看自己手里拿着的东西，笑了笑，朝她走过去。

“吃吗？”吴谨言又往自己嘴里送了一根，是细长的巧克力饼干。秦岚看了看盒子，上面印着的是吴谨言的照片，问道，“你代言的吗？”

“嗯。”吴谨言一愣，笑着点点头，“去年代言的，赞助商送了我一大箱，到现在都没吃完。”

秦岚点点头，不知道为什么忽然放松下来，也许是因为洗手间里只有她们两个人。她走到洗手池边，按了洗手液洗手。她从镜子里看到吴谨言，她的妆还没卸，衣服也还没换掉，整个人看起来像一块精致的粉扑。

吴谨言看起来并没有在意这些，又晃了晃那盒饼干，“饿不饿？要不要吃一点。”

秦岚手上的水还没擦干，找了一圈也没找到纸巾。吴谨言见状，直接抽出一根送到她嘴边。

秦岚也没有过多纠结，顺着咬了。

“我过两天回四川过年。”吴谨言说，“有一个月的假，二月底回北京，有个酒会。”

“那个酒会你也去的吧？”她想了想，又问，“……你去不去？”

秦岚知道那个，算是圈子里一个半私人性质的酒会。每年都举办，是相互引荐，扩大社交范围的绝佳时机，每次去的人都不少。

“看时间吧。”她选了一个比较中肯的回答。转过身，吴谨言的肤色在洗手间的冷光灯下，显得过分苍白。

她们靠得很近，却并没有觉得尴尬。吴谨言只穿了一件拍摄时的衬衫，手很凉。

秦岚有一瞬间想拥抱她。吴谨言瘦瘦小小的，抱起来其实很舒服，脑袋埋在她的肩窝，头发蹭着她的侧颈，像一只软乎乎毛绒绒的小动物。这是其他人没见过的吴谨言。

她想起吴谨言在小胡同里跟她说的话，说我后悔了，说我怕你不高兴，说你留我一下，说我们讲讲道理。神情委委屈屈的像是冰淇淋掉在地上的小朋友。秦岚那时差一点就妥协了，但到底是不甘心。安全感从来都是双向的。吴谨言因为这个跟她陷入了长久的冷战，而她也贪心的想从吴谨言那里得到这些。

她愿意走九十九步，却不会走一百步。

外面有助理喊了一声谨言姐，吴谨言答应了，抬起眼睛望着秦岚，伸手小心的拉住她的手。

秦岚把她的手握住，吴谨言最近真的瘦了很多，衬得脸部的线条有种成熟的锐利感。摄影师最喜欢这样的脸，上镜好看，但是真的真的——唉。

“去吧。”秦岚说。

吴谨言点点头，松手的瞬间还是凑过来，在秦岚的侧脸吻了一下。轻轻的，一触即离。几乎是同时的，秦岚又捉住她的手腕，她手上戴了手链，晃晃荡荡的有些硌人。

“好好吃饭。”

吴谨言愣了一下，随即点了点头说，“好，我知道。”

秦岚皱起眉头，“你刚刚在电话里也是这么敷衍的。”

“那怎么办？”吴谨言眨眨眼睛。

回程时，她的车路过国家大剧院，她忽然想起吴谨言的那部话剧。刚才忘记问她首演的时间和地点，却也不想自己去查，于是对身边助理顾左右而言他，“最近有没有什么新的话剧在演啊？”

“啊？”助理一愣，自家老板什么时候关注这个了，这可上哪知道去，于是拿出手机，“我给你查查。”

“吴谨言那部好像二月底首演。”经纪人早看出她的问题醉翁之意不在酒，拍了拍助理示意不用查，瞥了她一眼，“前两天我还看见采访视频了，说是什么送给自己三十岁的礼物。”说完自己一算，也有点惊讶，“可真快，吴谨言都三十了呢。”

直到车开出好几个红绿灯，秦岚才开口，心思被人看穿有些讪讪的，“噢，那挺好的。”

秦岚当然知道吴谨言三十岁了。去年八月她整整纠结了一天要不要给她发生日祝福——当然最后并没有发成。吴谨言在横店的剧组过的生日，在微博上还看到了生日会的视频，刚迈过三十岁门槛的那位被众人围在中间，捧着蛋糕又哭又笑，头顶生日帽上的彩带一晃一晃的。

吴谨言后来在朋友圈发了照片，语句逻辑有些混乱，看来是被灌了酒。底下评论一溜的祝福，语句真诚，都是些共同的朋友。

“生日快乐”几个字看似简单，对秦岚来说却是个结结实实的难题。微博上不能发，她们已经没有公开互动两年多了。微信发吗，秦岚找到她们的微信对话框，上一条微信的时间还停留在半年前。

最后还是没有发。

她的新戏接洽的很顺利，不出意外应该可以定下来，下半年开机。

全年的行程安排从年初就开始填充了，正遇上春节，她理直气壮的问经纪人要了两个月假期。

她发消息问吴谨言她的话剧首演在哪里，对方回复说是北展剧场。

“什么时候演？”秦岚问，“我去看。”

“你还是别来了。”吴谨言的消息来得有些慢，似乎在犹豫，“你来了我紧张。”

秦岚想笑，顺手发了张“你怎么回事，小老弟”的表情包过去。

那边一直是“对方正在输入”，秦岚想了想，抿抿唇，发了一句，“不去就不去吧。”

几乎是同时的，那边回复，“留张票给你。”

唉。秦岚放下手机长叹一声。救救她吧。三十岁的人了。

二月末北京下了一场大雪，姗姗来迟的春雪纷纷扬扬，在地上铺了厚厚一层银白。车开过，留下灰黑色的辙印。

秦岚是在那场酒会上捞到吴谨言的。之所以说是捞，其实有些意外和偶然的因素。她来的稍迟，寒暄了一圈，转头看见不远处正笑着与几名男士斡旋，扶着一旁放酒杯的长桌，已经有些站不稳的吴谨言。

吴谨言在酒场上一向脑子灵光，这次罕见的躲酒失败，被灌了个半醉。会场里暖风开的很足，香水味熏得人头晕，昏暗的灯光和音乐也做了帮凶。旁边的男士又从侍者托盘中取了一杯香槟递过来，她勉强笑笑接下，觉得有些拿不稳。

“你没事吧？”秦岚几乎是挤过去的，接过她手里的酒杯，顺便打断了男士的邀约，有些仓促，但也顾不了这么多了。她揽过吴谨言的后腰，扶住了她。

“嗯？”突然的触碰让吴谨言僵了一下，下意识的要挣脱，眯起眼睛看清楚来人是谁后，瞬间就放松下来，侧了侧头靠在秦岚肩上，撇下嘴角，“先扶我去趟洗手间吧，我觉得我快吐了。”

喝了多少她也记不清了，但似乎也没多少，只是喝的急，一时有点上头。这会儿蹲在马桶边，却什么都吐不出来。秦岚去找人借了皮筋帮吴谨言扎起头发，看着她扶着马桶干呕，叹了口气，抚了抚她的后背，一脸担忧，“能吐出来吗？等会儿可别吐我车上。”

吴谨言本来难受的眼泪都快出来了，听了这话差点一口气没上来，心想要吐也吐你这高定礼服裙上。想起身跟她打一架，却实在头昏脑胀没什么力气，最后硬生生气笑了，回头瞪她，“秦岚你自己听听你说的是人话吗！”

“能分出好赖话，看来喝的不多。”秦岚也忍不住笑，给她递了问服务生要来的蜂蜜水，蹲下来小心的扶着杯子让她喝下，“还有劲儿和我斗嘴。”

吴谨言翻了个白眼，半杯温蜂蜜水下去，感觉确实好了不少。

“好点了？”秦岚见她不再干呕，放了一半心，摸摸她的脸，语气里带着揶揄的笑意，“你自己选，等会儿是吐我车上，还是吐外面那帅哥车上？”

行，这人就是专门来挤兑我的。吴谨言心想。

她也不犹豫，站起身就推门要走，“我吐帅哥车上。”

秦岚站在原地没动，吴谨言刚推了一半门，脚步就顿住了，回头看了看她，懊丧的丢下门把手，“你怎么不拦我！”

秦岚笑了笑，什么也没说。

吴谨言低头，重新关上门，整个人向后退了一步，后背抵在门板上。她抬起头看着秦岚，眼眶因为刚才干呕折腾的有些发红，就像当时在小胡同里那样，语气比那时候更认真。

“你之前问我拿你当什么，其实你就是你，我从来没有把你当成别的。”吴谨言说，“所以我不做选择，对我来说根本就没有其他选项，从头到尾就只有你。”

这是吴谨言第一次把话说得这么明白，情感压过理智。狭小的隔间里一时陷入了静默，像是掉进了与世隔绝的一方小天地。静默中有人走进来，补妆花了五分钟，洗手花了五分钟，烘干花了五分钟。直到那人终于收拾停当，推开门出去，秦岚才率先打破了沉默，叹了口气，抿抿唇，说，“等会儿不会真吐我车上吧。”

“……”，吴谨言简直怀疑被酒精烧糊了脑子的是不是面前这位，干脆地翻了个白眼，没好气地说，“就吐你车上，专挑你的手工真皮座椅吐。”

她话音未落，秦岚就扑哧一声先笑了出来，吴谨言也跟着乐了，两人在狭窄的隔间里笑作一团。

“你别笑了，我头晕。”吴谨言搭上秦岚的手臂，脑袋抵在她肩上蹭了蹭，却仍是笑。

“好啦。”秦岚搂住她，摸了摸她的头发，笑着说，“走吧，去我车上吐。”

最终是没能吐在车上。到了停车场才想起来两个人都喝了酒，大半夜的也不好让助理来接，于是决定在楼上的酒店开个房间住下。

吴谨言难得这么记仇，进了电梯还在念叨，“你以后要再让我选这些有的没的，我立刻就上那帅哥的车，头都不带回的。”

“行了行了。”秦岚调整了一下姿势，让吴谨言靠在自己身上，揽住她的腰，“气性还挺大，我都还没生气呢。”

观光电梯不断上升，吴谨言透过玻璃看着外面的街道。夜已深了，街上没有几个行人，洁白的雪铺在地上，像厚软的羊毛地毯。

“雪停了啊。”吴谨言蹭着秦岚的肩膀。

“嗯。”秦岚应道，“雪停了。”

转眼又是一冬。

到了房间也不知道是谁先吻的谁，浴室里被折腾的满地都是水，吴谨言被抵在泛着水雾的瓷砖墙上，双手环着秦岚的脖子，懒洋洋地笑着朝她吻过去。秦岚搂住她，吻她，舌尖有些粗暴的撬开齿关，攻城略地，手上没停的在她身上四处点火，直到怀里的人发出小声的呜咽，“……去……去床上……”

床单洁白，像暄软的云，托着她们起起伏伏。秦岚捉着吴谨言的手，从她的指尖吻起，在洒了香水的手腕处逡巡许久，趁吴谨言不注意，又咬上她的唇。

指节没入的瞬间吴谨言挺了挺身子，有些不服气的想咬一口秦岚的肩膀，看似气势汹汹，咬上的瞬间却又陡然放轻了力道，又不舍的舔了舔她的锁骨。

酒精的味道还没散去，闻起来也醉人。甜酒酿。秦岚想，吴谨言像一碗热腾腾的甜酒酿。

“我明天早上想喝粥。”结束了夜间运动，吴谨言懒懒地窝在秦岚怀里，想了半天，“你家附近那家小笼包还在吗，那个也好吃。”想想却还是舍不得那口粥，纠结的不行。

“看给你纠结的。”秦岚笑着亲亲她的发顶，“两个都要，行不行？”

“行。”吴谨言点头，“我要香菇青菜粥，还要放火腿。”

“给你做豪华版香菇青菜火腿粥，再配上小笼包。”秦岚轻轻掐了掐她的脸，“满意吗，小吴老师？”

“还行吧。”吴谨言颇为满意地眯起眼睛，放松的倚在秦岚身上，脑袋在她臂弯蹭来蹭去，像一只被顺毛顺得很舒服的猫咪。

早晨，秦岚洗漱完去叫吴谨言起床，就看到吴谨言一脸呆滞地坐在床上，满脸写着我是谁我在哪我宿醉我头疼。

“醒了？”秦岚看她这副样子有点好笑，走过去坐在她身边，戳了戳她的脸。

“啊……”吴谨言缓慢的把视线移到秦岚身上，又缓慢的看了一圈室内，揉了揉眉心，开口道，“我早上是不是有什么事要做？”

“难为你还记得。”秦岚揉了揉她的头毛，把衣服递过去，“快点换，换好了回家吃饭。你的豪华版香菇青菜火腿粥还没熬呢。”

“哦哦。”吴谨言忙应道，起床的时候一阵天旋地转，秦岚及时捞住她，又给她灌了半杯温开水下去，好歹能分得清东南西北。她揉着太阳穴走进浴室，看到镜子里的自己时差点又是眼前一黑。

“秦岚你——我——我这身上——”吴谨言简直要背过气去，深呼吸了几次，“唉，算了算了。”好在冬天穿得厚。

开车回家，吴谨言因为宿醉后遗症的缘故一路上都安安静静的，直到遇上个等红灯的间隙，才犹犹豫豫地开口，一副纠结得不得了的样子，“那什么……昨天我们这算是……前任变炮友什么的吗？”

“炮什么炮，你酒还没醒啊？”秦岚伸手过去捏她的脸，“你还前任上瘾了？前任你就下车，我车上不拉前任。”

“谁是前任谁下车。”吴谨言赶紧表态，“反正我不下。”

“今年北京的冬天不太冷。”

“嗯，越来越暖和了，好像今天立春。”

车开到家楼下，吴谨言却又不愿意上去了。

“不想上去了。”她撇了撇嘴，声音闷闷的，“你把锁都换了，我又没钥匙。”

“那把钥匙呢，你扔了？”秦岚握住她的手，指腹轻轻蹭着她的手背。

“不然呢。”吴谨言瞥了她一眼，“你都换门锁了，还不让我扔个钥匙啊？”

“……”秦岚极其糟心的看了看她，叹了口气，“那这次真的要换门锁了。”

吴谨言一愣，没听懂是什么意思。半天才反应过来，瞪大眼睛，欣喜地从座位上弹起来，抓住她的手摇晃着，“你没换啊！你又骗我！”

秦岚拉着她进单元门，仍是紧握着吴谨言的手不放。

“你都说算了，我还不能骗骗你呀。”秦岚按下电梯楼层，“再说，换了锁你怎么进去。”她一转头，看见吴谨言狡黠的眨眨眼睛，从口袋里摸出那把钥匙，挑了挑眉，“你不也没扔吗。”

“扔了我怎么回家啊。”吴谨言笑得坦坦荡荡。

天朗气清，日光和煦。她们进了家门，便相拥着吻在一起。

“我留你，你别再算了。”秦岚声音有些沙哑，揽着吴谨言的腰，亲了亲她的嘴角，“我们两个，算不完的。”

“……好。”吴谨言的鼻尖蹭着秦岚的脸颊，手指挤进她的指缝间，扣紧了，“我的话剧，下周首演的票给你留好了，你要来。”

“还有，我的豪华版香菇青菜火腿粥，要放多一点香菇。”

“记住了吗？”

“香菇香菇，记住了。”

你是春晖中阿尔卑斯山。*

我愿吻你，你莫畏惧。*

——FIN

*摘自木心组诗《五岛晚邮》之《周年祭》：往日衣履／往日笑颜／夜雨中，曳着音乐／徐徐向黑暗驶去 

*改写自也斯《长崎》：爱情是最大的暴力／在茫茫人海中就认定一人／把你一生的要求／强他兑现

*摘自木心组诗《五岛晚邮》之《二月十四日》：你是春晖中阿尔卑斯山

*摘自木心组诗《五岛晚邮》之《一月十六日》：我愿吻你，你莫畏惧


	10. 各自下雪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个短小的邻居AU

她是一名摄影师。

她是一名长得不错，属于那种把镜头对着自己按下快门也有饭吃的摄影师。也有不少朋友让她去试试做模特，做演员，但她其实对自己目前的工作很满意，并不作他想。

每逢夏末秋初之际，她都会拥有一段时间作息混乱的生活——这段时间她总会接到不少单子，大多是人像约拍，也有不少杂志社的邀约。夏末秋初是个温柔而萧瑟的暧昧时节，天空清朗湛蓝，金色的阳光像是一层柔光滤镜，落叶也不会堆积在人行道上，只是偶尔安静的落在脚边。人们偏爱它，于是总想留住它。

一般来说，在这个季节她经常出门扫街，随意拍些街头的景物和行人，但她现在已经两天足不出户了，仿佛陷入某种瓶颈。造成这种状况的原因可以有很多，灵感丢失，环境不合适，相机问题之类。而她却是因为，对门搬来一个新的住户。

她喜欢这个新邻居。

那位吴小姐——姑且就这么称呼对方吧——是在一个月前搬来的。这是个老小区，胜在地段不错，离商圈不远，周围便利店餐馆超市什么也不缺。楼型是老楼房常见的近乎折叠式的形状，有些难以形容，简而言之，从她家厨房的窗口，可以看到对面家的客厅。

一开始她并没有注意到这一点，她对烹饪并没有特殊的兴趣爱好，又时常在外拍摄，鲜少踏入厨房。原先她家对门住着一对老夫妇，还有一只短毛猫，常常顺着客厅打开的窗子跳到她家厨房的窗台。那里摆着一盆绿植，是她在家附近的花鸟市场买的，后来整个花盆都被那只短毛猫推到了地上。

她也是在收拾窗台上的碎片时偶然发现，原来自己和邻居家离得这么近。

  
后来老两口被儿子接回了老家，房子也匆匆出租，吴小姐就这么搬了进来。

那个时候她并不知道，新邻居入住和装修的那段时间她一直在外地。接了一个旅游杂志的单子，跟着杂志社的工作人员去了趟东欧，从布达佩斯到布拉格再到维也纳，两个礼拜连轴转的跑，时差和烈日让她觉得十分劳累，但镜头下粼粼的多瑙河也不曾辜负她。

当她终于结束旅程踏进家门，顿觉如获新生，放下背包和相机就直奔厨房，祈祷之前储存的泡面还没有过期。烧水壶很久没有用过了，上面落了灰，她拿起来匆匆在水龙头下冲了冲，接了水插上电源。等水开的时候，她坐在餐桌边查看刚从门上撕下来的物业通知单，请她尽快去服务厅缴纳水费和电费。

水烧开了，她把面泡上。红烧牛肉的味道飘满整个厨房时，她听到了对面客厅里传来的笑声，她从窗户望过去，看到了热气蒸腾的火锅，桌上摆满的菜品和调料碟，地上堆着六七个啤酒罐，还有一瓶红酒。有个年轻女孩在人群中穿来穿去，看起来像是主人，最后她端了一杯红酒倚在窗帘旁，影子被灯光斜斜的映在墙上。

泡面好了，她本想端到餐桌上，犹豫了一下，还是在厨房的椅子上坐下，把泡面放在了料理台上。她把窗户推开半扇，对面有个长相颇有喜感的眼镜男人正手舞足蹈地说些什么，女孩和人群一起笑起来，端着的红酒杯晃了晃。

她想了想，放下手中的筷子，把背包里的相机重新抱出来，镜头对准对面的客厅，拉近，调大光圈，对焦。她的镜头里很快出现了女孩清晰的模样，笑的时候眉眼弯着，皮肤白皙，肩颈线条纤长，很漂亮。

吃完那碗泡面后，她在厨房收拾着包装袋和调料包，对面客厅的欢笑声渐渐消失了。透过窗子，她看到女孩正送她的朋友们离开，餐桌和客厅一片狼藉，餐盘，料碟和酒杯杂七杂八的摆满了桌子，扑克牌撒了一地。

真惨啊，收拾起来很麻烦吧。她眨眨眼。

她想，如果她的邻居想借用她的洗碗机，她是很乐意出借的。

她一向对邻居没有什么概念。她不是个乐于社交的人，出门拍摄常常一走就是一个月。这栋楼里住的几乎都是上班族，更换频率很高，基本上她每次回来，上下电梯时都会见到些新面孔。

但这次却是个例外。

这天早晨起来，她坐在床上纠结了很久，最后还是从酒柜里拿了一瓶适合送人的红酒，敲响了邻居家的门。

或许是现在的住户都秉持着彼此冷漠的交往守则，又或许是时机不对，当她的邻居打开门时显得有些疑惑，但更多的是倦意，睡眼惺忪，头发毛毛躁躁。她穿了一件宽宽大大的长T恤，看上去年纪不大，像是刚大学毕业不久，困倦中透着干净的朝气。

“呃……”她的邻居揉揉眼睛，声音有些含混不清，仍带着睡意，“你是……”

“啊，我……”她有些尴尬，指了指身后打开的房门，“我住对门。你邻居。”

“噢噢，快请进。”女孩眨眨眼睛，反应过来，连忙点点头，侧身让她进来，“不好意思不好意思，昨晚朋友在家里聚会，房间太乱了没来得及收拾，你别介意。随便坐啊。”

她走进客厅，房间其实不是特别乱，像是被人非常粗糙的打扫过一遍。餐桌上的碗碟饮料都已经收走了，只是都还在厨房的水池里。客厅的茶几上仍摊着些扑克牌，脚边还有几个抱枕。

“想喝什么吗？果汁？可乐？还是你喜欢喝茶？”女孩问道，眼疾手快的捡起地上的两个抱枕扔回沙发上。她把手里的红酒递过去，女孩看到便笑起来，眉眼弯着好看的弧度，神情和昨晚在镜头里看到的一模一样，接过来放在餐桌边的酒柜上，中央正好有一个空缺，被稳稳的填补上了。“真巧。我也喜欢这种酒，昨天聚会喝完了，还想着今天再去买一瓶。谢谢啦，让你破费了。”女孩笑着回头对她说，眼睛亮晶晶的，“对了，我姓吴。”

“秦岚。”她说。

吴小姐洗漱完毕后，约她一起去吃早饭。楼下有个开了好几年的早餐摊，秦岚坐在小凳子上，看吴小姐忙前忙后跑去拿油条豆浆小笼包烧麦，满满的摆了一桌子，还忧心忡忡的眨眨眼睛问她，“够吗？不够我再去拿。”

“够了够了。”秦岚拉住她，哭笑不得，“快坐下吧。”

“我在这里住了两三年了。”秦岚咬了一口小笼包，肉馅鲜滑，“过了这条街，就在十字路口那边，有个小摊。老板是个四川人，做的抄手特别好吃，哪天你要是有时间，我们可以过去看看。”

“行啊。”吴小姐笑起来，答应的很爽快，“我就是四川的。”

“是吗。”秦岚顿了顿，有些惊讶，“听你的口音像是北方的。”

“我来这儿好多年啦。”吴小姐用筷子搅了搅碗里的豆浆，“很小就在这边上学了。”她顿了顿又抬头问秦岚，“你呢？你的口音也像是北方人。”

秦岚笑了笑，“我是东北的，沈阳人。”

其实她们很投缘，能聊所有女生都喜欢的话题，火锅，奶茶，新上映的电影，明星，说不完的新鲜东西。

这次从东欧回来之前，秦岚新接了一个杂志社的单子，给的时间比较长，杂志卷首文发过来的时候她还在想，她挺喜欢这个主题。

“各自下雪。”主题是这样的。

她会拍雪，在业内算是小有名气，之前拍过一套雪景还得了个分量不小的摄影奖。当时她站在某个大学校园的一栋教学楼的楼顶取景，楼下操场上正好有一个剧组在拍戏，摄影机在轨道上捕捉镜头。教学楼不高，她看到女生对男生一见钟情，男生跟她打了招呼就离开了，她一个人站在原地，看起来欣喜又难过。

那么一个瞬间，她明白有时候下雪，不一定真的要有雪，难过和快乐也是可以并存的。

  
吃过早餐，吴小姐陪秦岚去物业交水电费。

“没关系，反正我也没什么事做。”吴小姐是这么说的。

填写缴费单时，秦岚在物业提供的住户通讯录上看到了吴小姐的名字，就在自己姓名下面那一栏，还有后面的签名，连笔的字迹干净好看。

吴谨言。

“啊，我没告诉你吗？”吴小姐有些诧异的转头看她，“抱歉抱歉，我忘了。”她顿了顿又笑着拍拍脑袋，“哎呀，宿醉后遗症，理解一下理解一下，我现在头还是懵的呢。”

  
两人住在同一栋楼，都在七层。这个时段上班族早已走干净了，几乎没有什么人。秦岚先进了电梯，金属厢壁上贴满了小广告。吴谨言靠在后面的镜子上，闭着眼好像还在打瞌睡。秦岚站在她旁边，视线从新贴上去的广告转移到眼前人的发丝，额头，眉毛，抿起来的嘴角和修长的颈项。

她是一名摄影师，喜欢一切特别的东西。

吴谨言恰好就很特别。

她们的生活其实没有太多交集。

秦岚参与她邻居生活的方式就是通过厨房那扇窗子。后来吴谨言换了窗帘，是米色薄纱质地的，室内的窗台上摆了一排小绿植，想起来了会去浇一浇水。

每次看到这个场景，秦岚就会有种错觉，就好像她们认识了很久，甚至真的在一起了一样。只不过有些人的爱情是深夜等待的热汤和灯火通明的厨房，而她的是在等着吴谨言照顾那一排小绿植而已。

小细节总是很打动人。

秦岚有时在电梯里遇到她，想提醒她已经很久没有给小绿植浇水了。但又觉得这样仿佛太过亲密，而且显得自己过多干预了对方的生活。便只是委婉的提醒她说，这两天天气比较热。

“啊？”吴谨言有些疑惑，眨了眨眼，直到电梯“叮”的一声显示到了她们的楼层，才恍然大悟的一拍额头：“——噢！”

她急忙冲向家门，边掏钥匙边转过头来对秦岚不好意思地笑，“不好意思啊，刚想起来我忘了给我养的花浇水。”

“花？”秦岚一愣，这才意识到那几盆小绿植是花，“这都十一月底了，冬天养花，不好活吧？”

“所以一直都没有开。”吴谨言推门进去，懊恼地摇头。

  
秦岚喜欢吴谨言。她根本不想把二人的交往内容固定在平时会相互借食材，下楼时偶遇就一起去吃早餐的“友好邻居”范围内，况且对方似乎并不是普通的上班族，出门和回家的时间不太固定，连定时偶遇都有些困难。

无聊透了。

秦岚叹了口气，调试着相机，拍了一组静物做存底。

什么电梯偶遇，什么一起吃早餐，什么住在对面，都无聊透了。邻居无聊透了！

还有绿植，它又不会开花！

  
“我朋友养了只猫。”周六早上，吴谨言敲开了秦岚的房门，“就是……现在寄养在我家。”

秦岚这两天出外景，昨晚熬夜把片子修了出来，天色蒙蒙亮才睡下，现在根本没醒，眼睛都睁不开，凭着直觉招呼来客。吴谨言有些不好意思，想说自己过会儿再来，却被秦岚留下了，只好讲明来意。

“它现在三个月大，很可爱，是只英短，蓝眼睛，可漂亮了。”吴谨言比划着，见秦岚跌跌撞撞就要往茶几上坐，连忙拽住她拉到自己身边坐下，“我……我朋友想给她拍几张好看的照片，我看了你之前拍的照片，挺喜欢你的风格的，不知道你有没有空？价钱按你平时来就行。”

秦岚困意潦倒般一直在点头，听完她的话后眨了眨眼睛，想了想，问道，“是你朋友，还是你啊？”

“呃……”吴谨言被拆穿，顿了一下，只好破罐子破摔，“是我，我养了只猫，前段时间太忙就放在我朋友那儿养来着，昨天好不容易去接回来，想请你给它拍几张照片。”

“好啊。”秦岚随口应道，说完又怕吴谨言觉得自己太敷衍，顿了顿抬起头，真诚的重复了一遍，“好啊。”

  
秦岚再次被邀请进入吴谨言的小世界，刚进门就看到窝在猫爬架上的小灰猫。

她查看了一下室内的光线情况，熟练地从包里取出相机和合适的镜头装上，调好光圈和参数，走过去围着猫转了一圈找角度，试拍了几张看了看样子。光线和猫都不错，她满意的点点头，转身问吴谨言：“它叫什么？”

“……大白鲨。”吴谨言顿了顿，回答。

“什么？”秦岚没听清，伸手挠了挠猫下巴，看到猫脖子上挂了个牌——大白鲨。

她想笑，觉得不太好，憋了半天憋出一句，“挺可爱的，很有创意——”话还没说完就破功了，扶着猫爬架笑得直不起腰。趴在她手边的猫被吓了一跳，利索地窜下来钻到了沙发底下。

吴谨言一开始还在不好意思地挠头，后来硬生生被秦岚的笑感染，也跟着笑，眼睛都弯起来了，也不知道自己在笑什么。

秦岚跑到沙发边蹲下，手里晃悠着逗猫棒，哄着：“大白鲨，来，去拍照了大白鲨。”

  
毕竟是生活照，也不需要固定背景，光线合适就可以。大白鲨不太听话，总想去抓秦岚相机的背带，最后秦岚无奈，指使吴谨言，“你去抱着它。”

“啊？”吴谨言指了指自己，不可思议地眨眨眼，“我也要入镜？”

秦岚理所当然的对着抱着猫的吴谨言拍了几张，“这不是你的猫吗。”

镜头里的吴谨言和灰猫被冬日午后温柔的阳光覆盖着，恰到好处的分割出光影，画面如同接了一层薄冰的湖面一样静止，冰下是涌动的水流。

拍完第一组的时候，吴谨言凑过来看相片。她们两个挨得很近，吴谨言低着头，嘴唇不经意擦过秦岚按返回键的手指关节上，秦岚一怔，手不经意的微微缩了缩。

“我能试试吗？”吴谨言托着相机，“我一直对这个挺感兴趣的，就是没找到机会学。”

秦岚把相机递过去，教给她基本的操作后，就拿着逗猫棒去逗猫了。

吴谨言好奇的拍完窗台上的绿植，拍完地上的影子。心念一动，把镜头转向了秦岚那边。

秦岚以为她要拍猫，便往后退了退，没成想镜头也随着她动了。“你在拍什么？”

吴谨言笑起来，稳稳地举起相机晃了晃，“你啊。”

  
结束拍摄后，秦岚把相机收进包里，说回去修一修，明天给吴谨言照片。

吴谨言想付钱，被秦岚拒绝了。

“你也拍了我，抵平了。”秦岚笑着说，想了想又补充道，“要不……你帮我个忙？”

“好。”吴谨言很快应下，“什么忙？”

“下周三，空出一天，陪我去拍一组风景。怎么样？”秦岚说，“主题是各自下雪。”

周三。吴谨言眨眨眼睛，算了一下，点点头。过了一会儿又皱起眉头，一脸不解，“可是下周不会有雪啊。”

“有时候下雪，并不需要真的下雪。”

  
周三，吴谨言准时和秦岚坐上了去往郊外的车。她请了一天假，把本是这天的工作调到了这周的其他几天。

她们一路随意聊着天，秦岚开着车，随口问及吴谨言的工作。

“说了你可能不太相信，我是个老师。”吴谨言扬了扬眉毛，对秦岚略显诧异的眼神非常满意，顿了顿继续说，“我是教街舞的，和朋友一起开了个舞蹈教室。”

秦岚愣了半天，才反应过来，被吴谨言计谋得逞的得意样子逗笑了，“我是真的没想到，吴老师。”

“当老师，并不一定要长得像个老师。”吴谨言笑着眨眨眼，揶揄道，“还是你教我的。”

  
秦岚终于把照片发给了杂志社，她没有拍雪，拍的是郊外的树林缝隙里漏下的凉白色，还有她和吴谨言两个交织在一起却又相隔一些距离的深蓝的影子。

“你的手机，借我一下。”吴谨言接过秦岚的手机，在上面输入自己的号码，接通响铃后挂掉。她把显示在自己手机上的一串数字保存在通讯录里，歪歪头，眼睛里溢满笑意，把手机还给秦岚，“这是我的号码，微信号和手机号是一样的，有事可以找我。”

秦岚怔住，看着手机上的数字，觉得有什么被开启了。

“什么时候找我都可以，什么事都可以。”吴谨言看着她，语气很真诚，“陪你拍照也好，一起吃早餐也好，或者你想来看看大白鲨，都可以，只要你喜欢。”

说到这儿，她忽然想起什么，“啊”了一声，说，“我又忘了给窗台上那排绿植浇水，估计在我手里它们是开不了花了。你要来试试照顾它们一下吗？”

“好……好啊。”

很多感情都是存在于一个瞬间的。

秦岚觉得，她好像要下雪了。

——FIN


	11. 告诉我现在是春天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很短

“呀，今天立春啊！”吴谨言抱着手机从卧室跑出来，一路大呼小叫，“秦岚，今天立春哎——”话没说完就被推拉门的门槛绊了一下，像颗失了方向的小炮弹，跌跌撞撞地砸进厨房。

秦岚正在翻箱倒柜，从冰箱里挖出不少过期食材，腾了位置把昨天新买的果蔬塞进去。听见吴谨言的喊声下意识去迎，结果一回身就被人扑了个满怀。她被砸得“哎哟”一声，手里的西兰花差点阵亡，后退两步揽着吴谨言艰难站稳，惊魂未定，东北腔都急出来了，“艾玛你——你干啥？”

吴谨言倚在她身上，无辜地眨眨眼睛，好像刚才差点脸着地的人不是她，举起手机在秦岚眼前晃了晃，“立春，今天立春啦。”

“立春就立春，着什么急呀。”秦岚哭笑不得地把栽进怀里的春风使者捞起来，“磕着没有？年都过了，可别再碎碎平安。”

吴谨言嘿嘿笑着摆手，挣扎着站直，“没有没有，没事没事。”

秦岚松开她，还是伸手捏了捏她的脸，责怪道，“厨房里你小心着点，跑来跑去的脚下不稳当，万一我刚刚拿着刀那多危险……”

“哎哟，那画面可就好看了，啧啧啧白刀子进红刀子出呀——”，插科打诨的话还没说完就被秦岚用筷子敲了脑袋，伊人笑骂，“胡说八道！”

“开玩笑开玩笑。”吴谨言笑嘻嘻的，顺手接下筷子。秦岚白了她一眼，转头洗菜，她凑过去，“中午吃什么？”

“还没做呢，你饿啦？”秦岚眨眨眼睛，开始回想冰箱里的食材该怎么组合，一时却也想不出什么有新意的搭配，“想吃什么？你昨天是不是说想吃番茄炖牛腩？好像冰箱里还有块牛肉……”

“好啊。”吴谨言回答得漫不经心，在灶台边转悠了一圈，又绕回秦岚身边，双手环在对方腰上，像个自动系上的暖和围裙。她的额头抵在秦岚柔软的家居服布料上，腻腻歪歪的蹭来蹭去。秦岚人瘦，圆领家居服宽宽大大的，露出小半片肩膀，被对方的温热的呼吸盖了个严严实实。吴谨言的头发没有扎起来，秦岚的脖颈被小孩儿毛绒绒的刘海蹭得发痒， 笑着缩了缩脖子，“痒。”

吴谨言不松手，只是侧了侧脑袋，枕在秦岚肩上。秦岚转身也转不动，只好摸了摸她的脸，手上有水，沾在脸上凉凉的很舒服。她们身高差不多，这个动作做起来流畅无比，比齿轮还要严丝合缝。秦岚无奈，只好放下手中的菜往后靠了靠，眉眼舒展开，指腹刮着吴谨言的手背，轻笑了一声，问道，“怎么啦？”

吴谨言没动，只是摇摇头。秦岚没辙，拍拍她的手背，“再不松手中午就真吃不上饭啦，你不是饿了吗。”

吴谨言急忙叛变，改口道，“也不是很饿。”

“那也得吃饭。”秦岚想笑。她本就是个软性子，这么一磨更是没了脾气，温声细语地哄，“我去拿个西红柿，给你做番茄牛腩，好不好？”

吴谨言这次倒是听话地松了手，秦岚舒了口气，转过身安抚似的轻轻拍了拍她的脸，顺势凑过去印了一个吻在她唇角，准备绕过去开冰箱。结果一步都没迈出去就又被抱住了，这次是正面，坦坦荡荡却好粘人好粘人。“唉。”秦岚无奈地笑起来，背靠着大理石料理台，把面前腻歪地抱着她不松手的人搂住，手指缠上她的发梢，吴谨言的发质很软，名副其实的绕指柔。她环着吴谨言的腰，一只手就拢的过来。太瘦了，秦岚想。

“你说……”，吴谨言的下巴轻轻磕着秦岚的肩膀，在她耳边念叨，“为什么我们老说迎春送春的，春天又不是一个人。”

“嗯，春天不是一个人，是两个人。”秦岚解答，抚了抚吴谨言的后背，“好啦，去帮我剥颗蒜吧，阳台架子上。”

“哦。”吴谨言点头，乖乖去了。走到阳台上，架子上柜子里地上找了一圈，什么都有，除了蒜。她有些烦躁，顺手开了窗，扒着朝外看，刚看了一眼就欣喜地回头喊秦岚，“哎，外面的树绿啦。”

“不会这么快吧，这才二月呀。”秦岚说，心想今年的春天倒来的挺早，走到窗边朝下一看，顿觉无奈，把半个身子都快探出去的人往回拉了拉，“那是冬青，一年四季都绿。”

“哦，冬青啊，冬青也行。”

北京在立春前两天下了雪，是几年也不曾有过的大雪。最近出门的人少，整个小区都没什么人走动，雪在地面上积起厚厚一层，铅灰色的天空下是白茫茫一片，但是也确实看得到雪地中星星点点的绿色，生机勃勃，总有些东西是雪盖不住的。

吴谨言转头看了看身边人，凑过去轻轻地亲了一下她的侧脸，很温暖，还很香，于是又亲了好几下。秦岚“唉”了一声，笑容像春日里正在融化的雪山，“这么喜欢我呀。”

“喜欢呀。”吴谨言点头，顺势把秦岚抱了个满怀，脑袋埋进她的肩窝，声音黏黏糊糊的，“可喜欢你了。”

“喜欢春天还是喜欢我？”

“你就是春天呀。”

春天也可以是一个人，吴谨言想，但最好还是两个人。

“你是多么的好，像时时被等待；像山上的夜月，还有假日的吻。”*

* 迎春送春是说说的，春天又不是一个人。——木心《春》

* 你是多么的好，像时时被等待；像山上的夜月，还有假日的吻。 ——周公度《夜行客车》


	12. 我们有灯火通明的厨房

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个生病时的流水账

吴谨言落地首都机场的时候是晚上八点半，天已经黑尽了。

她结束了今天的活动就直奔虹桥机场，先斩后奏，上了车才给经纪人打电话说自己要回趟北京，顺便还要请两三天的假。经纪人如临大敌，忙追问她怎么了为什么请假回去干什么等一系列问题，只听电话里吴谨言跟司机说麻烦您再快点我六点半的飞机要来不及了，然后简洁地回答了她的提问，病了。

“病了？”经纪人万分诧异，“下午不是还好好的吗怎么突然就病了？”

“哎呀，不是我——我没——是——”吴谨言一着急说话就打结，这会儿车终于停稳机场入口，她急忙推门下车，索性放弃了刚才那句，“哎呀，不和你说了我进去了，总之我请个假，反正我这两天没多少戏份，帮我和导演讲一下，谢谢姐拜托拜托——挂了啊！”

她是真着急，值机安检一路奔袭，跑到登机口刚好赶上。直到坐在位置上，飞机升到飞行高度，她的气也终于喘匀了的时候，她才再次捡回生了一半的气。

她在生气。而事情的起因也的确是病了。

年末的时候秦岚发了一场烧，其实不算严重，是由着凉咳嗽和很多个熬夜堆积而成的，她当时在忙一个跨年节目，排练的间隙还穿插着其他品牌活动，行程满满当当。开始只是一点小感冒嗓子发紧，她觉得多喝水就会好。吴谨言从上海的片场打电话给她，听到她咳嗽问了好几次，叮嘱她多休息，每次秦岚都轻描淡写地说没什么事，忙过这阵子歇歇就好了。

吴谨言当然不会这么轻易相信她，但是她们都各自忙的要命，她被钉在上海的片场拍戏，满满的通告，几乎见不上面。电话里交流本就受限，秦岚又刻意的不想让吴谨言注意这个，于是每每说起这事话题总是被她轻飘飘的揭过带跑了。

直到她有天早晨起来发现自己浑身发烫，喉咙像是被从中间劈开一样痛得厉害，几乎发不出任何声音，一量体温39度，不得不去医院挂水，不得不告诉吴谨言。

“我就说了！我就跟你说要多休息，能推的活动就推掉！”电话那头吴谨言的声音一下提了上来，“你就是不听，说什么没事没事，你看看！”她烦躁地在后台的休息室里走来走去，脑子里尽是秦岚刚给她发的照片，电子体温计明明白白显示39度2，吴谨言觉得她的气生的理直气壮。

彼时正坐在医院挂水的秦岚连忙把手机移远了点，吴谨言的声音像吼叫信一样从听筒里传出来，简直魔音穿耳，当然她不该这样形容自己的小女朋友，但是她真的觉得太阳穴一跳一跳疼得更厉害了。还好私人诊所的病人不多，她所在的休息区也没有其他人，但听筒里的音量让不远处的值班护士都频频侧目，秦岚不好意思地笑笑，叹了口气，揉了揉眉心，有些无奈地对电话那头的吴谨言小声说，“你小声点儿，啊，我头疼。”

吴谨言听了这话立刻安静了下来，过了一会儿才轻声问了句，“姐姐，很难受吗？”秦岚一愣，一时不知道该说什么好，吴谨言沉默了片刻，又开口，“姐姐，我回北京吧？”

“啊？”秦岚再次愣住，回过神来下意识地拒绝，“没——”话刚一出口就被一阵剧烈的咳嗽拦腰截断，肺里锣鼓喧天，像是有个风箱呼哧呼哧地响，半天没顺过气。

“我晚上回北京。”吴谨言说，斩钉截铁。

结果就是她走到楼下的时候还憋着火。北京的冬天又干又冷，风像刀子，她踩过地上沙沙作响的枯叶，一步两个台阶的跨到单元门前，偏不巧头顶的灯还坏了，吴谨言一手举着手机照亮，一手艰难的在包里翻门卡，乱七八糟什么都有，什么也找不到。她忽然想起她上次来的时候这灯就是坏的，而上次来已经是一个多月前。

物业怎么回事！吴谨言好不容易刷卡开门，觉得自己心里的火烧得更旺了。电梯一层一层往上走，她的怒气值也一点一点往上爬，她设想了好几种开场白，既要能准确表达自己的愤怒又不能对生病的人太苛刻，于是她觉得自己现在就像是去找傅文佩骂街的雪姨，这么一想就更气了。

吴谨言想她应该在门口多站一会儿冷静冷静再开门进去，毕竟她现在就像座即将爆发的火山，但是对生病的人发一通脾气，既不人道也不体贴。然而钥匙刚挨上锁孔，门就从里面被打开了，看到暖黄的灯光下扶着门朝她笑的人时，吴谨言就像是被兜头浇了盆北京的寒雨，全身的火一下就熄了个干净，只剩下炭块嘶嘶地冒着白气。

她张了张嘴，却什么都没说出口，在门外和那人瞪视了一会儿，迈步进了屋，带着一身寒意登堂入室。

秦岚家里有地暖，现在的房子就像一个暖烘烘的恒温烤箱。吴谨言换了鞋，绕过秦岚直奔客厅。沙发上的珊瑚绒毛毯凌乱的堆起来，茶几上的杯子里是热水，垃圾桶里没有外卖的包装盒，她又转头看看秦岚，厚睡衣棉拖鞋，于是颇为满意，声讨的话一时没有说出口。

秦岚一看这个架势不像是来送温暖反倒像是来索命的，连忙走过去，想和吴谨言说先把外套脱了坐下歇歇，结果话还没出口就是一阵惊天动地的猛咳，头晕目眩，呛得眼泪都出来了。吴谨言吓了一跳，越过茶几去扶她，动作太大碰落了桌上盛着小番茄的果盘，小番茄骨碌碌滚得满地都是。吴谨言手忙脚乱，又想扶秦岚又想去捡地上的小番茄，秦岚看笑了，于是从果盘仅存的硕果中捡起一颗塞到吴谨言嘴里，“甜吗？”

吴谨言没反应过来，愣愣地嚼了，的确很甜。她一琢磨觉得不对，正准备开口就被秦岚拉着坐到沙发上，笑眯眯地又塞了一颗小番茄，“我不难受。”

她的眼睛鼻尖都是通红的，嗓音也沙哑得厉害，怎么看也不像是不难受。吴谨言只觉得心头刚熄的火又要复燃，看着秦岚火却又发不出来，结果硬生生把自己气笑了，狠狠地嚼了嘴里的小番茄，推了推秦岚，“什么呀就不难受。”

“哪儿都不难受了。”秦岚笑起来，拿剧本把茶几上成堆的药盒盖住，往吴谨言身边凑了凑，下巴搁在她肩上，伸手揽住她的腰，“你回来我特别高兴。”说完抬头看着吴谨言，又加重语气重复了一遍，“特别特别高兴。”

秦岚已经吃过晚饭了，吴谨言上午拍戏下午品牌活动，午饭在赶场的路上被挤没了，刚在飞机上垫了点可怜的飞机餐，这会儿饥肠辘辘。她捡起地上滚落的小番茄，边往厨房走边回头问秦岚，“家里还有什么剩饭吗？”

秦岚心里一哆嗦，赶紧起身跟到厨房，扶着门框看吴谨言开冰箱，支支吾吾半天，“啊……那什么……”

“你这冰箱里什么都没有啊，你这两天怎么吃的……”吴谨言话还没说完就看到厨房垃圾桶里的外卖盒，看起来有好几顿，原来都藏在这儿。她一下就急了，瞪大眼睛望着秦岚，“全是外卖！你还骗我说这几天都吃的很好的！”

“我都点的很清淡……”秦岚提出申诉，然而理不直气也不壮。

“那也是外卖！”吴大人铁面无私，干脆地驳回，“你完蛋了秦小岚！”她把刚才掉在地上的小番茄重新洗好装进果盘里，手上全是水就张牙舞爪地朝秦岚脸上招呼，结果对方大概是因为发烧，反应有些迟钝，往旁边躲腰却在大理石台面边磕了一下，差点没站稳。

吴谨言本是想逗她玩，结果看秦岚好像真撞到了立刻急了，凑过去想看她撞到哪儿了，刚靠过来双手就被秦岚用毛巾裹住，干燥柔软的触感。擦干了她手上的水，秦岚也没舍得放开，就那么握着，吴谨言抬头看看面前的人，又低头看看那人的手，秦岚的手很好看，很白且指节修长匀称，手背上能看到青色的血管，现在上面有几个小针孔，周围有些微微的肿。她忽然想起这几天秦岚和她打电话时压抑的咳嗽，嗓子都哑成那样了还跟她说没事，还骗她说这两天都有好好吃饭好好休息。去医院打针的时候明明都烧到39度了，咳得一句话都说不完整，还死活不愿意开视频，还笑着让她别担心说她休息几天就好了。干嘛呀她这是，干嘛呀。吴谨言想，心一下子就软了。

“姐姐。”这一声出来有点抖，吴谨言双手从毛巾里拿出来，将毛巾挂回原处。她凑过去摸了摸秦岚的额头，又摸了摸她的脸和侧颈，温度还是有点高。她握住秦岚的手，比她的冰很多，她叹了口气，指腹轻轻摩挲着手背上的针眼，心底像是蒸腾起一团水雾，雾气漾到眼睛里，眼眶有些发酸，她吸了吸鼻子，说话也带了鼻音，闷闷的，“姐姐，很难受吧？”

秦岚一怔，低头看了看自己手背上的针眼，是有些肿，不注意看不出来，她有些心虚，想把手往回缩，却被吴谨言拽住了。她看着吴谨言，那人眼眸低垂着，睫毛一颤一颤的，像蝴蝶振翅，连带着在她心里刮起一阵风再化成雨，淅淅沥沥。秦岚低下头用自己的额头抵住吴谨言的，放松的闭上眼睛，她叹了口气，呼吸依然很烫，低声说，“是有点儿难受。”

吴谨言扫荡了一圈冰箱和储物柜，确实不剩什么食材，最后还是选择了点外卖，又懒的去搜附近有什么馆子，于是直接拿了秦岚的手机找她下午点餐的那家店，选了“再来一单”。秦岚抱着保温杯窝在旁边的沙发上，小口小口地喝水，又被吴谨言裹了一条毯子，珊瑚绒的，严严实实像一只灰粽子。

“太热了。”粽子抗议，“不用裹这么厚吧。”

“发烧就要出汗才能好呀。”吴谨言隔着毯子拍拍她，“不盖等会儿会冷的。”说着去拿茶几上的药盒，退烧的消炎的止咳的止痛的，大大小小的盒子摆了一片。她拧着眉，认认真真地读着盒子上的服用说明，秦岚不由得有些心虚，往毯子里缩了缩，默默喝水。

“晚上吃过药了吗？”吴谨言摸了摸她的脸，“要不要再量一遍体温？”

“睡觉前再吃。”秦岚摇头，“体温计在卧室，等会儿吧。”

“这都十点啦，还等呀。快把药吃了吧，今天早点睡。”吴谨言起身去厨房重新拿了个杯子，倒了半杯凉水回来，兑了点秦岚捧着的保温杯里的热水，喝了一口感觉温度适中，才端给秦岚。

秦岚无法反驳，只好接过杯子，吴谨言一样一样地把不同的药递过来，像一只面无表情的喂药机器。

外卖很快送到了，是荠菜馄饨，汤汤水水的有点沉。

“还饿不饿？要不要再吃点？”吴谨言问道，在餐桌前坐下揭开盖子，荠菜馄饨热腾腾的，骨汤点了麻油香气逼人。秦岚摇摇头，却还是拉开她对面的椅子坐下了，撑着头看吴谨言吃馄饨。吴谨言先喝了一勺汤，又夹起一只馄饨尝了一口，立刻两眼放光，惊奇道，“好吃！”

秦岚抱着杯子，被吴谨言吃东西的样子逗笑，摇头晃脑的活脱脱一只车载公仔。杯子里的热水蒸腾起雾气，在暖黄的灯下袅袅地飘着，她隔着水雾看过去，那人脸上的表情有些模糊，却很鲜活，让她有一种灯火可亲细水长流的踏实感。

“我今天在片场遇到一只橘猫，圆滚滚的。”吴谨言放下勺子和秦岚比划，“特别特别可爱，就是我忘了拍照啦。”她的眼睛亮晶晶的，眉梢都染着笑意。秦岚看着她，忽然想起了小时候沈阳的冬天屋顶上结的冰溜子，晶莹透亮，在晴天的阳光下融化成水，啪嗒啪嗒地落在厚软的雪地里。她抿唇笑起来，学着吴谨言的语气，小声重复了一遍，“特别特别可爱。”

坐了一会儿，大概是药效上来了，秦岚被暖融融的热气熏得眼睛发酸，打个哈欠都带出了泪花，眼皮直发沉。

“你先去睡觉。”吴谨言看出她的疲惫，连忙催促她去睡，“你先睡，我吃完了洗个澡就和你一起，我也困死啦，今天早上不到六点就起了。”

秦岚点了点头，却坐着没动，歪歪头眼巴巴地看着吴谨言，朝她伸开双臂。吴谨言“哎呀”一声，心软成一团小绒絮，像是掉进了一潭月亮里，她立马丢下外卖，起身小跑绕过桌子弯腰抱住秦岚，拍了拍她的后背，温声细语的说，“岚岚小朋友，该去睡觉啦。”

秦岚听着她哄小孩子的语气忍不住想笑，她把脸埋进吴谨言柔软细密的毛衣里，肩膀一耸一耸的。吴谨言陪她一起笑，却抱着她不松手。秦岚眼睛弯起漂亮的弧度，像是真的被哄高兴了，搂住她的脖子，在她脸上响亮的亲了一口，站起来，“那你快点。”

“知道知道。”吴谨言看着秦岚进了卧室，才坐回桌前继续吃外卖，趁这个空档回复了几条经纪人的微信，解释了前因后果。经纪人发来一张“你看我想理你吗”的表情包，看起来颇为无语，但是最终也没有多说什么，过了一会儿发来一张机票订单截图，目的地虹桥机场日期是后天晚上。吴谨言撇了撇嘴，切出对话框刷了会儿朋友圈，给一条晒厨艺的点了赞，过了一会儿发现点赞的人里多了秦岚，于是立马切回置顶聊天窗口，“怎么还没睡！”

“哎呀……”接着是一个尴尬的表情，“睡了睡了。”

“你快睡快睡！”

“你快吃快吃！”

明明就只隔着几堵墙，微信却让人回到网恋时代，吴谨言看着聊天记录觉得很好笑，决定尽快将网恋奔现，飞速解决掉外卖，收拾了盒子和厨房的垃圾，擦干净桌子才去洗澡。

终于一身清清爽爽地回到卧室，室内光线昏暗，只留了床头一盏小灯。吴谨言轻手轻脚地准备在秦岚身边的位置躺下，结果刚挨着床，就听到背对着她的人出了声，“吃完了？”声音听起来含含糊糊的，半梦半醒之间，语调很柔和。

“嗯。”吴谨言其实动作很轻，怕吵醒她都没敢用主卧的浴室，应该是秦岚睡的本来就浅。她隔着被子轻轻拍了拍秦岚的背，“吵醒你啦？”

“没有。”秦岚其实下午已经睡了一觉，现在并不是特别困，听到吴谨言进来她就醒了。她翻了个身面对吴谨言，看着她钻进被子里躺下，“我刚才睡了一下……但是你进来，我就不太想睡了。”

“不困吗？”吴谨言摸了摸她的头发，又凑过来抵着她的额头试了试温度，还是有点烫。

秦岚摇摇头，扒住吴谨言的肩膀不让她躺回去，她把脸埋进吴谨言的肩窝，那人没有洗头发，但发梢有点湿，身上是一种她不常闻到的沐浴露的味道。她深深吸气，好像是杏仁牛奶，虽然不熟悉但是好闻的，有种湿润的新鲜，她蹭了蹭吴谨言的锁骨，小声问，“你用的什么沐浴露呀，家里的吗？”

“嗯。外面卫生间里那瓶，我没用主卧浴室，怕吵到你。”吴谨言把人搂过来，手绕到秦岚背后，一下一下顺着她的后背，柔柔软软的像一只毛绒绒的漂亮布偶猫。那人温热的呼吸打在她的颈侧，气息轻软，语调也轻软，“是吗？我都不记得了。”

吴谨言笑着吻了吻秦岚的眉毛，秦岚睁开眼睛，撑着枕头支起上半身看她。吴谨言不明所以，怔愣地眨眨眼，秦岚被她的样子逗笑，一下撤了力又倒回她怀里，吴谨言没有防备，被砸得“哎哟”了一声，搂住她夸张地笑起来，叫道，“姐姐，你变沉了！”

“胡说八道！”秦岚气笑，张牙舞爪地上手拽耳朵又捏脸，“吴谨言你胆子肥了是吧！让你试试我沉没沉！”说着就往她身上压过去挠她痒，吴谨言扭来扭去地躲，两人嘻嘻哈哈闹了一会儿，吴谨言抱住秦岚，笑着求饶，“我错了我错了，我姐姐是仙女永远不会胖！你快躺好别着凉了。”说完飞快地抓住秦岚的手放到唇边吻了一下，秦岚笑着瞪她一眼，还是顺从地躺回去扒住她，脑袋枕在她肩膀上。过了好一会儿，吴谨言觉得自己都被秦岚略高的体温捂得热乎乎的，秦岚才轻轻叹了口气，蹭了蹭她的睡衣，“可想死我了。”她听见秦岚说，声音小小的。

吴谨言心里一颤，突然觉得有些久违的唏嘘，她看到的秦岚常常是披着光的，强大的，稳定的，平和的，仿佛能包容她的一切，但她有时也会想到那个遥远而青涩的秦岚。二十岁出头刚踏进这个圈子里的秦岚，有棱角不妥协的秦岚，她没有见过那时秦岚是什么样子，只能从别人的讲述，从前的影像和秦岚自己的回忆里拼凑出一个模模糊糊的轮廓。多珍贵啊，吴谨言不止一次的想过，很可惜她没有见过那样的秦岚。岁月带走一些，打磨一些，又赠予一些，才成为现在的样子，所有这些都是她爱的。以至于她有时遇到现在这样脆弱的，粘人的，孩子气的秦岚，就不知道该怎么办才好，太过珍惜所以手足无措。

她忽然想起有一天晚上，她们不知怎么就聊到了彼此的感情经历，坦诚地谈论这个话题。秦岚当时端着一杯红酒，坦坦荡荡的和她讲起很久以前的人和事，如此态度让吴谨言都有些惊讶。由爱故生忧由爱故生怖，谁也不能免俗，吴谨言想了想说，“其实挺矛盾的，我既希望那个人比我强大，这样我可以轻松一点，但我又怕她受伤，又想自己能够强大到去保护她……但我以前很少会想到这些，觉得喜欢就是喜欢。”她顿了顿，转头看着秦岚，“现在不一样了。我会怕。”

秦岚望着她的眼睛，轻轻笑起来，“我那个时候也会怕。后来我才明白，怕是因为想了太多太遥远的东西，其实，如果那时候我能少想一些永远，可能就不会那么难过。”

“那现在呢？”吴谨言凑过去，期待地望着秦岚，“你和我在一起，会想到永远吗？”

“小孩儿。”秦岚失笑，揉了一把吴谨言的脑袋，说，“不会。”她看着吴谨言失望地哦了一声，垂头丧气的样子像冰淇淋掉在地上的小朋友，又笑着摸了摸她的脸，“等你到了我这个年纪就明白了。年龄越大就越清醒，越不敢承诺太遥远的事情。”她顿了顿，正色道，“我现在能给你的最大承诺，就是每一个下一秒我都是爱你的。”

吴谨言就这么抱着秦岚没有松开，没过多久秦岚似乎就睡沉了，呼吸平静匀长，微热的气息一下一下轻轻拂着她的锁骨。退烧药的作用下秦岚有些出汗，吴谨言摸了摸对方微湿的额头和鬓角，还是凑过去吻了吻她的鼻尖。她们上次见面还是半个月前在上海的酒店里，后来因为秦岚的行程临时调整，只落得个来去匆匆，最后也没说上几句话。最近两人都忙得不可开交，金风玉露总不相逢，两人都是无可奈何，若不是这次秦岚的高烧她执意要回来，不知道什么时候能见到面。她也好想秦岚啊，想到就算她们已经见面了拥抱了，满心想的也都是她。

到了后半夜秦岚被热醒，浑身是汗，推开吴谨言，又想起来换薄被子。吴谨言不答应，抱着她不松手，还帮她把被子严严实实地掖好。秦岚颇为不满，挣扎半天无果，艰难地捶了她两下，又被吴谨言轻轻柔柔落在眼角唇边的吻哄的没了脾气，嘟囔了两句好热吴谨言你好烦，最后还是老老实实地窝在她怀里，又睡着了。

她们相拥，身体紧贴在一起，皮肤渗出汗水，在严冬里度过一个闷热的苦夏。

第二天早晨秦岚起床的时候发了场小脾气，主要还是因为被捂得一身汗太难受，醒的时候身边是空的，有火没处撒，只好拿吴谨言的枕头泄愤，砸了几下还是觉得烦。吴谨言端着杯温水进来，一看秦岚这个架势和明显不成形的枕头就知道发生了什么，想笑又不敢，把杯子放在床头柜上，在床边坐下，顺手抽了张纸巾帮秦岚擦额头上的汗。

“少碰我。”秦岚拍开她的手，仍是气乎乎的，语气却并不强硬。

“噗——”吴谨言要笑死了，憋笑憋得十分辛苦，“姐姐你怎么还自己和自己生气。”她按着秦岚的肩膀把人揽过来给她擦汗，秦岚虽然还是不太乐意，但也没怎么反抗。吴谨言把杯子塞到她手里，水不烫，温度正合适，秦岚喝完才觉得气顺了不少，看吴谨言还在低着头偷笑，不满地用膝盖撞了撞她，“你还笑！都怪你，热死我了。”

“发烧了不出汗怎么能好啊。”吴谨言仍是笑着，凑过来贴了贴她的额头，“现在温度正常多了嘛。”说完从衣柜里拿了一套干净的睡衣递过去，顺便亲了亲秦岚的耳朵，“好啦好啦，洗个澡就不热啦。洗好来吃饭，我熬了粥——你家实在没别的余粮了。”

洗完澡换了衣服秦岚觉得自己又活了，心旷神怡神清气爽，甚至连点滴都不用去挂了，结果一量体温还在38度徘徊，大为泄气，“我以为都好了呢怎么还37度9啊。”

“哪儿那么容易好啊，昨天还39度呢，知足吧。”吴谨言哭笑不得，把粥推到她面前，“快吃。吃完去医院。”

“……这是什么粥？”秦岚谨慎地拿勺子搅了搅碗里的粥，大米红豆花生葡萄干桂圆什么都有，一碗乱炖。

“这是……这是……”吴谨言想了半天，她早上起来搜刮了一圈厨房，把能放进粥里的食材都放了，“啊对对对，豪华版五谷杂粮粥。”

秦岚瞪大眼睛，不明觉厉地点点头，尝了一口，味道令人惊讶的还不错。

“怎么样怎么样？”吴谨言一脸期待地望着她，“我还放了蜂蜜，甜吗？”

“甜！”

本就起的迟，吃过饭再休息一会儿已经将近中午，于是收拾准备出发去医院。秦岚从衣柜里取出外套，问吴谨言有没有带够衣服，没有带就穿她的。吴谨言不是没带够，是压根没带，她连行李箱都没有，自然从善如流，去秦岚的衣柜里找了件卫衣和羽绒服。

“围巾别忘了。”秦岚从玄关的衣帽架上取下两条围巾，又想起吴谨言回来的时候戴了围巾，于是想挂回去一条，被吴谨言拦住了，接过她手里的围巾，“我戴你这条。”

“你不是有吗？”秦岚不解。

“你的暖和。”吴谨言笑嘻嘻地把围巾系在脖子上，扣一顶大大的毛线帽，拎起垃圾袋就往外走。

“等会儿等会儿。”秦岚拉住她，指了指她敞开的羽绒服，“拉链拉上。”

“拉上不好看……”吴谨言半张脸都埋在围巾里，声音含含糊糊的。秦岚颇糟心地看了她一眼，一言不发直接给她把拉链拉到了衣领。

秦岚打点滴的私人诊所离家不远，十几分钟的路程，车都不用开。两人并肩走在人行道上，工作日下午路上行人不多。今天是冬日里难得的晴朗天气，阳光灿烂却没什么温度，北风卷地，路过的人都裹得严严实实，她们看起来再平常不过。吴谨言凑过去帮秦岚理了理围巾，确认不会漏风才满意，又拉着秦岚的手揣进了自己的口袋里。

她们平时很少有这样的一起走在街上的机会，如今借着帽子和围巾的掩护才能如此大胆行事。等红灯时，秦岚转头看了看站在身边的人，那人整张脸只露出一双眼睛，在阳光下微微眯起来，却依然是神采飞扬的样子，很好看。像是感觉到她的视线，吴谨言转过来，朝她眨眨眼睛，瞳仁被阳光褪成浅棕色，像透明的焦糖浆。

有透明的焦糖吗？秦岚质疑自己，复又笃定，有，肯定有，我说有就有。

放在口袋里的手被人捏了捏，秦岚回过神来，朝吴谨言歪歪头。吴谨言轻轻刮了刮秦岚的掌心，手指却被秦岚勾住了，她笑起来，眉眼弯起漂亮的弧度。

冬天挺好的。秦岚想，感谢冬天。

诊所下午人不多，点滴很快就挂上了。秦岚不想躺单人病房，嫌麻烦，吴谨言就陪她坐在沙发上，给她盖上毯子。听护士说扎针的手会凉，隔一会儿就凑过来摸摸秦岚的手，又跑出去问护士要了个玻璃瓶，灌了热水又拿围巾裹上一层，暖烘烘的垫在底下。

休息区没有其他人，秦岚坐了一会儿就靠过来，枕在吴谨言的肩膀上，药物的关系让她有点犯困，迷迷糊糊感觉毯子下的另一只手也被人握住了，细细密密的暖意，很踏实。

护士来换药的时候她才醒过来，换完药吴谨言拉住护士问秦岚的情况，听到护士说不严重，是嗓子发炎引起的发烧，退烧了再吃几天消炎药就好，这才放下心来。护士走后，秦岚捏了捏她的手，有点小得意，“看吧，我说没什么事嘛，你还不信。”

“你这个人，还没好呢就得瑟。”吴谨言撇撇嘴，又帮她把毯子往上拉了拉，“一到冬天就发烧，秦女士您可注点意吧，我可不想明年这个时候再陪你来挂水。”

“那你想什么时候陪我来挂水？”秦岚忍不住笑。

“……”吴谨言白眼都要翻上天了，“您就不能争点气别给我这个机会吗！”

“我尽量。”秦岚笑弯了眼睛，又靠回吴谨言身上。

吴谨言昨天睡觉前忘了给手机充电，现在电量告急，索性把自己的手机扔在边上玩起了秦岚的。解锁后左右滑了滑，基本没什么游戏，只有个保卫萝卜，于是点开，划来划去选关卡，“这怎么玩儿来着？”

秦岚凑过来看了一眼，“你从前面开始玩吧，直接玩后面的怕你过不去。”

吴谨言上次玩这个游戏大概是五六年前，十分不以为然，“这种养老游戏能有多难。”

她接着秦岚的记录继续打下一关，结果刚开局没多久就被一波一波的怪兽砸了个晕头转向，被各种道具搞的手忙脚乱，慌忙求助场外观众。

“哎呀先在这儿放瓶子，对对对！”

“后面可以用个月亮，等会儿等会儿，等它们过来。”

“放错了放错了！”

结果因为前面的操作一塌糊涂，即使在秦岚的指点下还是没能挽回败局，萝卜被外星怪兽啃光。吴谨言怒而退出，把手机扔回秦岚怀里。秦岚笑得直不起腰，怕跑针又不敢动作太大，看吴谨言丧眉搭眼的样子，忍不住埋汰她，“哟，不玩养老游戏啦？”

“不玩了。”吴谨言嘟囔，拉起秦岚的手捏来捏去，“还没你的手好玩。”

两瓶很快结束了，走之前重新量了体温，已经基本降到了37度，医生点了头说不用再来，在家吃药就行。冬天昼短夜长，走出诊所时天光将尽，路过果蔬店进去补充弹药。秦岚其实是个挺喜欢自己去市场买菜的人，享受挑选五颜六色的蔬菜和跟摊主讨价还价的过程，菜市场转一圈就能满载人间烟火气而归，现在被剥夺了不少这样的乐趣，但偶尔还是会去一趟，大不了戴上帽子口罩。 

她们挑了几样蔬菜，也没敢多买，都不常在家，怕放坏。又转到水果区，挑水果是一门玄学，外行如她们只能抱着买彩票的心理，苹果色泽鲜亮好看，得装几个，隔壁的橙子垒起来，圆滚滚黄澄澄，不买不行。 

“我上次在微博上看到一个挑橙子的方法，是说要看……”吴谨言拿起一只橙子，在手里颠来倒去地看了看，结果那个方法半天也没想起来，“哎，我给忘了。” 

“忘了就算了。”秦岚把她手里的那只接过来放进塑料袋里，“都这样，看的时候用不上，用的时候想不起来。” 

“那你平时怎么挑？”吴谨言问，忽然想起来什么，“哎你上次挑的苹果可不怎么好吃。” 

这一问倒把秦岚问住了，她想了半天才开口，“看眼缘。” 

“……”吴谨言的表情有些一言难尽，“那不好吃怎么办？” 

秦岚把最后一只橙子装进塑料袋，看了吴谨言一眼，“不好吃你吃。”

回到家经过商讨还是煮了挂面，秦岚嗓子发炎，吴谨言连盐都没敢多放，不能更清淡了。秦岚唉声叹气，神情像是受了天大的委屈。她好不容易忙完一阵有几天假期，本来想着去改善一下伙食，结果碰上这么个拦路鬼，别说连个火锅的面都没见着，还吃了几天白粥汤面，清汤寡水，了无生趣。

“我不想活了我不要活了。”秦岚怀着沉重的心情吃完，一推碗。

吴谨言看她一副生无可恋的样子想笑，收拾了碗筷，问，“那你想吃什么？”

“火锅。”秦岚毫不犹豫。

“不行。”吴谨言也毫不犹豫。

“我不烧了！我都好了！”秦岚说，拉着吴谨言的手放在自己脸上，“真不烧了，不信你摸摸。”

“不行。”吴谨言不为所动。

“我吃清汤锅，只涮菜。”秦岚做出最大妥协。

“快别说了。”吴谨言及时制止她，嫌弃道，“这能叫火锅吗，本四川人觉得人格受到了侮辱。”

秦岚愤然离席。

晚上吴谨言收到经纪人的消息，说既然都回了北京，明天就去把之前约好的杂志拍掉，省的再从剧组请假。吴谨言对此等见缝插针的行为表示了抗议，然而无效。她嚎了一声把脸埋进抱枕里，秦岚凑过来看了看聊天界面，笑着揉了揉她的脑袋，安慰道，“没事，也就一上午，明天我送你去。”

吴谨言立马抬起头看了她一眼，像是怕她反悔，飞速在聊天窗口敲下，“明天不用让小张接我了，我自己过去。地址发给我就行。”

发完把手机一扔就往秦岚怀里蹭，语调委屈，可怜巴巴，“我又少了一个能回北京见你的机会。”

“多大点事儿。”秦岚笑着捏捏她的脸，“又不是不回来了……再说，我可以去见你啊。”

秦岚问她明天在哪拍，吴谨言报了个地址，秦岚在手机上一搜，附近就有一家东来顺。她一下坐直了，脑子里晃晃悠悠全是铜火锅涮羊肉，偷偷瞄了吴谨言一眼，欲言又止，终于在吴谨言觉得奇怪的时候，满脸笑意开口道，“明天你拍完，我们就在外面吃吧，就附近。”

“也不是不行……不是，你这样能吃什么呀？”吴谨言想了半天，“喝粥去啊？”

“那什么……”秦岚左顾右盼，小声说，“附近有家东来顺……”

合着还在想火锅。吴谨言简直要气笑了，看着秦岚堆起一个假笑，答案丝毫不变，“不行。”

“是清汤锅底……”秦岚辩解，想了想，投其所好，“还有，他家麻酱蘸料特别好吃。”

吴谨言放下手机，认认真真地说，“姐姐，吃了药就睡吧，睡醒就……”

“睡醒就能吃火锅了？”秦岚眼睛一亮。

吴谨言把茶几上的水杯推过去，“睡醒就不想了。”

秦岚再次愤然离席，并在当晚睡觉时拒绝了吴谨言抱她的行为，只留给她一个后背。

第二天早晨闹铃响的时候秦岚追悔莫及，她不愿意睁眼，推了推睡在旁边的人，“我后悔了。”她说，声音含混不清，“我不想去送你了。你自己去吧。”

吴谨言好不容易把自己拖起来，先给秦岚量了体温，36度7，完全正常，看来发烧真的被念叨走了。她把体温计扔回床头柜里，说，“那可不行。”

“我是病人。”秦岚理直气壮，“我要休息。”

“你都好了。”吴谨言从浴室里探出脑袋，“36度7，比我还正常。”

那我为什么不能吃火锅。秦岚忿忿。

“秦岚，你要说话算话。”吴谨言趴在床边，笑眯眯地说，“你昨天说要送我去的。”

秦岚睁眼，“那你也要说话算话。”

“我说什么了？”吴谨言眨眨眼睛。

“火锅。”秦岚坐起来。

“那是你自己说的，我可没有答应你。”吴谨言仰视她，振振有词。

早饭依然是清淡的吐司和白粥，饭后秦岚开车送吴谨言去摄影棚，没走主干道，一路上都很通畅。快到时，秦岚问，“这次拍的什么？”

“一个三月的内封。”吴谨言说，“你之前上过一月的封面，就那本。”

秦岚想起来了，她是去年年末在罗马拍的这一组，当时拍摄结束的早，她的行程留出了一天的空闲。她避开游客众多的斗兽场，在罗马的街巷里走了走，这里的街巷大多很窄，时不时有骑着摩托车的人从她身边经过。秦岚坐在街边的一家咖啡馆的露天座，看着大街上的行人，当地人说话时挥舞的手势，忽然想起了之前和吴谨言一起看过的一部电影，《美食、祈祷、恋爱》，受了情伤的女人在旅程中治愈自己的故事，朱莉亚罗伯茨主演的，她很喜欢的一个演员。她记起其中的一句台词，当时她就很想说给吴谨言听，可惜在那之前她们刚吵了一架，具体原因她早已经忘了，但碍于气氛最后一直没有说。

后来她在一家卖旅游纪念品的小店里买了明信片和邮票，并问店主借了笔，在背面写下那句话。

「 When I look into your eyes, I hear dolphins clapping. 」*

后来她回程时在机场寄出了那张明信片，飘飘摇摇快两个月才落到吴谨言手里。

“When I look into your eyes, I hear dolphins clapping.”吴谨言忽然笑起来，轻声说。

“你记得？”秦岚转头看了她一眼，很意外。

“当然记得。你给我寄的那张明信片上写的。”吴谨言说，语气突然变得有一点遗憾，“我们当时看这个电影的时候我就记下了，但一直没找到机会说。”

秦岚心里一颤，一时不知道该说什么好，伸过手去，握了握吴谨言的手。

拍摄结束的很早，吴谨言乘电梯到地下停车场，找到秦岚发的停车位号码，看秦岚调了座椅靠背，闭着眼半躺在座位上，好像是睡着了，于是轻轻敲了敲驾驶座的车窗。

秦岚解开车门锁，吴谨言拉开门上车时语气非常惊讶，“你没回家吗？”

“没有啊。”秦岚笑了笑，示意她扣好安全带，“就两个小时，回去再过来，不够折腾的。”

“那……那你累不累啊？”吴谨言十分担忧地摸了摸她的额头，又摸了摸她的脸。

“我有什么累的？”秦岚被她紧张兮兮的样子逗笑，“我补了一觉，挺舒服的……倒是你，拍了一早上累吗？”

吴谨言摇摇头，喜滋滋地凑上去亲了亲她，说，“就算这样，我还是不会同意你吃火锅的。”

“……”秦岚忍了再忍，转头很认真地看着吴谨言，“你下车吧。我不拉你了。”

“师傅。”吴谨言笑眯眯地坐回去，“我这都上来了，您可不能拒载呀。”说着一伸手做了个“请”的手势，“走吧，回家保证不给你做面汤。”

回到家，吴谨言果然兑现了承诺没有做面汤，正经的炒了两个菜，虽然也没敢放多少盐。吃过午饭，秦岚吃了药，被吴谨言哄进卧室午睡。

“你下午几点走？”秦岚仰头看着坐在床边的吴谨言，“我送你去机场。”

吴谨言摇摇头，一下一下地轻拍着秦岚的背，“你别送我。”

“为什么呀？”秦岚着急了，直接就想坐起来，被吴谨言按住。

“你送我，我就舍不得走啦。再不回剧组导演非得杀了我。”吴谨言笑着摸摸她的脸，“你可别送我。”

“那……”秦岚一时不知道该说什么好，握住吴谨言贴在自己脸上的手，指腹轻轻刮蹭着她的掌心，沉默片刻，又问了一遍，“真不要我送你啊？”

“真不用。”吴谨言低头亲吻她的眼角，“你千万别送我。”

“睡吧。”吴谨言说，手掌覆在秦岚的眼睛上，睫毛扫过她的掌心，痒痒的。秦岚闭上眼睛，昏暗的光影中有轻轻柔柔的吻落在自己的额头，鼻梁，脸颊和唇角。秦岚没有睁眼，凭着感觉拽住吴谨言的衣襟，将吻印在她唇上。

就在吴谨言觉得秦岚已经要睡着的时候，忽然听到秦岚的声音，半梦半醒的。

“……上海过几天有雪。”秦岚说，“你走的时候多穿点……”

吴谨言莫名的想起一年冬天，秦岚去北海道拍写真，从札幌到小樽一路走一路拍，每天都给吴谨言发照片，那时候吴谨言被钉在国内，满满当当的通告。那几天北京雾霾爆表，她犯了鼻炎，鼻子不通，只好用嘴呼吸，每天睡到半夜口干舌燥，难受的不得了。有天晚上醒来，迷迷糊糊给秦岚打电话，说口渴。秦岚让她去喝水，她说不想下床。

那怎么办。秦岚无可奈何，柔软的声调在时好时坏的信号里听起来遥远异常，像是拨云见日，阳光穿过厚重云层透进来。我这里都是雪，秦岚说，我给你寄一瓶雪，寄到北京就化成水了，你多喝一点。

不会化的。吴谨言说，北京这几天温度都零下，我拿回来就放到冰箱里。

那就变成冰了，秦岚轻声笑，不是雪。

冰与雪，冰与雪……吴谨言喃喃道，词不达意，你冷吗，我烤块冰给你听。*

好啊。秦岚回答，声音遥远，仿佛带着回响。

“睡吧。”秦岚恍惚间听见吴谨言说，尾音落得轻软，声音像来自很远的地方。

不知道过了多久，秦岚又听见吴谨言的声音，“我走啦。”

她艰难地想睁开眼睛，还没来得及反应，就被人拥住了，“别起来了，再睡一会儿吧。”

卧室里一片昏暗，什么也看不清，凭本能搂住面前的人影，那人轻轻拍了拍她，“这几天还是要按时吃药，多吃点水果，你买的橙子挺甜的。别点外卖了。”

秦岚笑起来，眼睛都没有睁开。她笑得很放松，眉眼舒展着，眼周聚起细小的纹路，朦胧间有人将吻印在了上面。

“知道啦。”她听见自己说。

“我给你留了个惊喜。”吴谨言的声音带着笑，“你起来记得找一找。”

秦岚醒的时候收到吴谨言的微信，对方说正在准备登机。她起床踱到客厅，茶几上摆着一杯温水和一盘切好的水果，苹果和橙子，都盖着保鲜膜。衣帽架上挂着吴谨言的米色围巾，她拍了张照片发过去，“你是不是把围巾落下了？”

“下次来见我的时候带给我吧。”吴谨言回复的很快，“我就把你的围巾还给你。平等交换。”

秦岚笑着按下语音键，说，“好。”

她把手机放在茶几上，在沙发上坐下，视线在客厅里逡巡一圈，房间里安安静静，她轻出一口气，突然感觉心里像这屋子一样空荡荡的。她发了一会儿呆，忽然想起吴谨言走之前说的“惊喜”，她不知道这惊喜是什么东西，在屋里找了很久却什么也没找到。也许是自己听错了，秦岚想。

晚上吴谨言发消息说她到酒店了。秦岚本想问一问，敲了几个字却又顿住了，摇摇头，全部删掉，换成，“到了就好。记得吃点东西。”

直到睡觉前她回到卧室，无意间瞥过床头柜上的台历，才在日期下的备注栏里找到了那个惊喜。

是一段话。认认真真的笔迹，吴谨言的笔迹。

「你之前说过，你能给我的最大承诺，就是在每一个下一秒都会爱我。那么我给你的承诺，就是我会在你生命中每一个下一秒。」

——END

*标题取自马雁的诗《我们有灯火通明的厨房》：“从几千里外刮来的风，忽然洞穿了我。我是你灯火通明的厨房。”

*Elizabeth Gilbert《美食、祈祷、恋爱》（朱莉亚罗伯茨演了同名改编电影）：When I look into your eyes, I hear dolphins clapping. （每当我凝视你的双眼，我都听到海豚的拍手声。） 

*来自林清玄《寒梅煮雪》：“传说在北极的人因为天寒地冻，一开口说话就结成冰雪，对方听不见，只好回家慢慢烤来听。遇到谈情说爱，先用情诗情词裁冰，切成细细的碎片，加上酒来煮，如果失恋，就一把大火烧了，烧成另一个春天。”


	13. 罗曼蒂克事故

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过于沙雕，自娱自乐

事情的起因是一次失恋。秦岚处了三年已经谈婚论嫁的男朋友和她提了分手，于是她突然从待嫁女青年成为了大龄单身女青年，婚恋市场地位一落千丈。父母朋友都劝她出去旅旅游散散心，刚好前段时间为了日后度蜜月办的签证下来了，秦岚心一横，把几年没休的年假都用上，直接飞往大洋彼岸。

正是旅游淡季，人少且气温适宜，秦岚的旅程非常舒适。那天早晨她倚在酒店阳台的躺椅上，举着手机刷朋友圈，就一个下拉刷新的功夫首页多出两条结婚相关的状态，一个今天刚结婚一个今天刚被求婚，九宫格里塞长拼图，婚纱钻戒蛋糕花瓣要素过多简直溢出屏幕。新娘之前也给她寄了请柬，她犹豫半晌还是没应，只托人带了红包过去。这一年下来什么也没干只剩参加婚礼了，份子钱没少随不说还得帮着忙前忙后劳心劳力，结果别说见不到回头钱，连结婚对象都成了前任。数数自己都当了四五次别人的伴娘了，应该就是导致她大龄单身的元凶首恶，秦岚想着想着不禁悲从中来，于是决定化悲痛为食欲，出门吃早饭。

酒店附近有一家咖啡厅，名气不小，几个旅游攻略上都在推荐，说这家的松饼特别好吃，一口升天邪乎得不行，就是每天限量供应。秦岚到的时候已经不早了，前面排了几个人，她算了算应该差不多能轮到她，实在没有就吃别的。正想着店门被推开，跑进来个年轻小姑娘，排在她后面气喘吁吁向柜台里张望。

到秦岚的时候，她说要一份松饼，结果就听见后面的小姑娘小声“啊”了一声，然后重重叹了口气。秦岚回头看她，小姑娘长得挺好看，眼睛很亮，见最后一份松饼即将落到秦岚手里，不免失望，脸上表情都垮了一半。秦岚有些想笑，心说算了，自己这松饼也不是非吃不可，成人之美就罢了。于是往旁边让了让，对小姑娘说，就让给你吧。

啊？小姑娘一愣，左右转头看了看，然后指了指自己，给我啊？

秦岚笑着点头，给你。又朝柜台扬了扬下巴，去拿吧。

小姑娘还没反应过来，懵懵然去接过了店员手里的盘子，转头一看秦岚连卡都刷了，由是特别不好意思，端着盘子有些手足无措，哎呀了几声挠了挠头也不知道该说什么好，就去拉秦岚一起坐下。

秦岚看着她的样子先乐了，坐在她对面，有心逗她，我都请客了，还得陪吃啊？

没想让你请客！小姑娘着急了，又觉得这句话语气不太好，放下盘子，声音也软下来，解释道，我没有想让你请客的呀。说完又噔噔噔跑去柜台要了一副餐具，摆在秦岚面前，又切了一半松饼给秦岚，满脸真诚的望着她说，姐姐我们分着吃。

这一套动作过于流畅，秦岚一时没反应过来，小姑娘看她这副样子，眨眨眼睛，小声说，姐姐你没有洁癖吧，你放心我没碰过的。

这一问搞的秦岚有些尴尬，赶紧摆手说没有没有。于是也不好推辞小姑娘一番热情，就和她一起吃了。东西确实好吃，名不虚传，钱也算没白花。秦岚边吃边注意到小姑娘一直在对面偷瞄她，而她一看过去，对方就若无其事的转开了视线。

秦岚也没有太在意，很快吃完了自己那一半，擦擦嘴和小姑娘打了个招呼就准备走，小姑娘急忙扔下叉子拉住她，姐姐你别走。

怎么了？秦岚被她拉着又坐回去，莫名其妙。

我把钱给你。小姑娘不由分说从自己背的包里给她取钱，结果找了半天也没找到几张现金，特不好意思地取出手机对秦岚说，姐姐，我这没现金了……不然我加你微信吧，按汇率给你转人民币。

一份松饼也没多少钱，眼看着一点小事要搞的越来越麻烦，秦岚觉得实在没必要。本想直接说不用了也不是什么大事，但看着小姑娘眼睛眨巴眨巴的，一副不给她钱就要内疚好几十年的样子，对方还一口一个姐姐的叫她，心里一软，想了想说不然你请我喝杯酒吧，我们就扯平了。

小姑娘一听连忙飞快点头答应，俩人找了个酒吧坐着，还不到中午大部分酒吧都没有营业，开门的也没多少人。秦岚端着酒杯就在吧台坐下了，小姑娘要了杯软饮，也没跟秦岚坐在一起，大概是没怎么来过酒吧，一副拘谨的样子，一个人坐在了角落里。时不时有人来吧台点酒，秦岚又长得很好看，总有人过来找她搭讪，秦岚烦不胜烦，角落里的小姑娘也看得烦不胜烦，终于在一个男人想约她去附近的画廊看艺术展的时候冲过来给她挡了。

秦岚很惊讶，没想到这小姑娘看着瘦瘦小小的还挺虎，把她揽在身后瞪着眼睛凶巴巴的，三两句话自己就成了她未婚妻。等那男人走了，秦岚看着仍揽着自己不松手的小姑娘，故意逗她，说自己其实还挺想去看那画展的。

小姑娘一听就愣了，赶紧松开她，眨巴眨巴眼睛，以为自己好心办了坏事，有点慌张地说姐姐对不起我还以为你不想理他的，顿了顿又试探地问，姐姐不然我去把人给你叫回来？

说着就要出门去追，秦岚笑得直不起腰，心说这小姑娘也太不禁逗了，赶紧去把人拦住说自己是开玩笑的，拉着小姑娘的手到一个卡座里坐下，说别在犄角旮旯躲着了，陪我坐一会儿。

小姑娘明显酒量不行，秦岚给她点的酒还没喝完就有点晕乎，秦岚看她的样子就知道她不能多喝，有意拦她，结果小姑娘喝得上头，不但不停还自己又要了好几杯，秦岚拦都拦不住。几杯酒下去也像打开了话匣子，噼里啪啦的像竹筒倒豌豆，说起来没个停。秦岚被她感染，又觉得小姑娘有些话正说到她心坎上，两个人一边咣咣喝酒一边从诗词歌赋聊到人生哲学，如同再世知音，拿着酒吧的餐巾纸疯狂抹眼泪，就差抱头痛哭了。

后来俩人也不知道怎么出的酒吧，手拉手肩并肩的走到河边，秦岚看着眼前的河水，脑子里过电影似的，想起未婚夫变前任，想起参加过的无数婚礼随的无数份子钱，想起自己身边的闺蜜一个一个都结婚了只剩自己孤苦伶仃，不禁悲从中来，拉着小姑娘边说边流泪，人生真挺没劲的，年轻的时候也没觉得，现在怎么觉得越活越没劲呢。

小姑娘迷迷瞪瞪地听着，使劲点头，说姐我也觉得人生挺没意思的，但是人还得往前看。

秦岚说我身边的朋友都结婚了，结果我未婚夫跟我提分手了只剩我一个人。

小姑娘眨眨眼睛说姐那你确实有点惨。又拍拍她的背，一副理解不能的表情，拽着秦岚问，为啥呀姐，你长得这么好看，他为啥跟你分手啊，瞎了呀？

饶是秦岚酒量好，也遭不住这么喝，她有点站不稳，扶了小姑娘一把，说我不愿意结婚之后辞职给他带娃，他说我不爱他没有家庭责任感。

靠！小姑娘一巴掌拍在河边的栏杆上，大着舌头还是愤愤道，什么玩意儿啊！他还有脸甩你，姐你还好没嫁给他，分的好分的对，这种人不分手还留着过年啊！

秦岚现在的脑子已经成了一锅熬开的浆糊，摇摇头，盯着脚下打着转的河水，突然说，不然我跳下去吧，说不定跳下去人生就又有意思了。

啥？小姑娘吓了一跳，瞪大眼睛死死抓着她，话都说不利索直摆手，不行不行，姐，大好人生，不行不行。顿了顿又说，我游泳挺好的，小时候校队的，你跳了我也跳。

秦岚一听就笑了，推了小姑娘一把，什么你跳我也跳，我这跳河呢你咋还和我演起泰坦尼克号来了。

小姑娘也笑，笑着笑着突然“哎呀”了一声，睁大眼睛像是刚刚顿悟，抓着秦岚说，姐姐你不就想结婚吗，我也单身，你跟我结婚不就完了吗。

秦岚一听觉得好像有点道理，看着小姑娘亮晶晶的眼睛觉得十分有道理，于是忽略了剩下的九十分没有道理。看看时间还挺早应该还没下班，翻翻包证件都在，顺手把小姑娘一拉就去扯了证。

完全不记得是怎么个流程，总之那证就这么到手了。完了俩人出来，看着手里的证觉得太不真实了，就这么成为了有证人士，脚下轻飘飘的，于是手拉手决定顺便去开个房把证坐实。

  
这一觉从下午睡到了晚上，秦岚醒的时候正是半夜，宿醉又昼夜颠倒，睁眼就是一片漆黑差点以为是世界末日。伸手去床头柜摸手机想看看时间，结果摸到还没收起来的证明，拿手机照着一看，发现确确实实就是世界末日。

秦岚一句卧槽卡在嗓子眼，转头一看自己的闪婚对象还在睡，一条胳膊环在自己腰上睡得还挺香甜，对目前的天崩地裂毫无察觉。秦岚忍着宿醉的头疼思考这事儿该怎么解决，得趁没闹大把事情扼杀在摇篮里，想想还是把身边的人给推醒，小姑娘迷迷瞪瞪地睁眼看了她一眼，揽了她一把又要继续睡。

醒醒。秦岚又推了推她。

干嘛呀。小姑娘睡意惺忪。

还干嘛？秦岚内心十分崩溃，表面还是维持着最后的平静，深呼吸了一下，扬了扬手里的结婚证明，离婚。

小姑娘一听就清醒了，噌地坐起来，抢过秦岚手里的证明看了看，半天才看明白是什么东西，接着就往身后一藏，不离。

这个反应秦岚万万没想到，她一言难尽地看着小姑娘问，为啥。

小姑娘眨眨眼睛，语调十分委屈，却挺直了腰说，我凭本事结的婚，你咋能说离就离啊。

说完顿了顿，看着秦岚试探性地问，那啥，你是哪儿人啊？你们那边什么风俗，结了婚要不要改姓，我是不是要改名叫……她说着又拿起证明确认了一下，叫秦谨言啊？

秦岚听着觉得头都大一圈，倒也不必求你闭嘴。停顿了一下，又问，你叫吴谨言啊？

小姑娘点点头，我要是不改姓我就叫吴谨言呗。继而十分严肃地对秦岚说，我妈说了，恋爱可以随便谈，但是结婚是一辈子的承诺，不能随便离婚。我早就发过誓了，这辈子只结一次婚，要和你离了我这辈子就不能再结婚了，你可不能这样耽误我。

秦岚听得目瞪口呆，傻了半天才憋出一句话，你是来讹我的吧。

谁讹你啦谁讹你啦。小姑娘很不服气地嚷嚷，我是认真的，我要是想讹你早就拿着你钱包和手机跑了。你钱包丢了吗？

那没有。秦岚扶额。

你手机丢了吗？

也没有。

那我就没讹你。小姑娘一脸坦荡，想了想说，你之前说想结婚没对象，这不就有啦，今年过年你带我回家，给你爸妈看看咱俩的结婚证，你也不亏啊。

秦岚说我亏大了，你睡我一次就完了，还想睡我一辈子啊。

小姑娘脸刷地红了，结结巴巴地嘟囔，结婚了怎么，怎么能叫睡呢。说完仍是不服气地辩解道，反正我不离，你爱咋咋地。再说了，我又不差，你不也很舒服吗不然干嘛叫那么大声！

秦岚无语，上下打量了小姑娘一下，妹妹你成年了吗？

我当然成年了谢谢夸奖！小姑娘气呼呼地回答，开始介绍自己的基本情况，女，二十五岁，舞蹈学院毕业，现在是国家大剧院舞美设计师，虽然还在实习但是转正就是国家事业单位五险一金俱全。然后得意地扬了扬眉毛，怎么样帅不帅，我也不错吧。

不行。秦岚说我都三十四了，咱俩年龄差太大了，不行不行。

九岁哪大了！小姑娘着急得不行，反正你不嫌弃我我也不嫌弃你，就这么过吧。完了还学了一句秦岚的东北话，你还要啥自行车啊！

秦岚想了想好像也确实是这么回事儿，凑合过吧，实在过不下去了再离。反正这小孩儿也挺好看还怪可爱的，赏心悦目。就点点头说那行吧，那你跟我回趟家。

你家在哪儿啊？小姑娘问。

沈阳。秦岚回答。

小姑娘听了打了个哆嗦，裹紧被子，我收回，你那儿太冷了，我不去。

秦岚说不冷，你就搁家呆着，屋里暖气可热了穿短袖都行，出门想去哪儿我都开车，室内都有暖气，不去外面冷的地方，保证你朋友圈微信步数垫底，这样行不行？

小姑娘想了想对方有钱有房有车，怎么说也比自己租房子挤地铁舒服，有便宜不占白不占，就说那好吧。过了会儿又问，姐，我能提一要求吗？

你说。

小姑娘晃了晃无名指上套的不知道从哪个旅游纪念品商店买来的戒指，奇奇怪怪的造型一言难尽，说，这个有点丑，能给我换个带钻的吗？

秦岚：？建议谨言慎行。

小姑娘：我错了姐，我就随便说说的。

她俩说回家就回家，秦岚怕吓着父母，还是提前打了个电话，父母问她玩得怎么样，秦岚说挺好的，还顺便把婚给结了过两天带对象回家给你们见见。秦爸秦妈震惊，开始还以为自家闺女是受了什么刺激，后来秦岚把结婚证明拍照发过去，抬头签名印章防伪标，比真结婚证还真。立刻给秦岚打回十八个电话询问具体情况。

小姑娘也没闲着，给家里打了个电话说结婚了然后就把结婚证明拍照发了个朋友圈，评论收获无数卧槽，还有人问你这受啥刺激了，几个菜啊喝成这样。

秦岚，小姑娘问，你记不记得那天我们吃了几个菜啊。

没菜。秦岚回答地十分干脆，光喝酒了。

没菜。小姑娘如此回复道。朋友折服，硬核，不愧是你。

回去以后，小姑娘难得紧张起来。她俩先到北京，去秦岚家里拿了瓶上好的红酒，平时舍不得喝这会儿给自家人也不嫌肉疼了。又去超市买了个进口果篮，里面有一半水果都不认识，这才坐上回沈阳的飞机。

秦爸秦妈早早地在家里严阵以待，人还没进门就透过猫眼偷偷看小姑娘的模样，看着倒是挺俊一孩子。小姑娘在门外紧张得不行，拽着秦岚的袖子直叨叨，咋办啊姐姐这咋办啊我害怕我不会被赶出来吧你爸妈不会打我吧。秦岚无奈，握了握她的手又顺了顺她的背，该啥样就啥样，我爸妈又不会吃了你，按门铃。

小姑娘按了门铃，门嗖地一下就打开了，父母就站在面前，她愣了一秒，继而就笑开了，眉眼弯弯语气可甜了。上来就喊爸妈，连个缓冲都没有，虎得不行。人完全不如其名。

秦爸秦妈也被这进门第一声爸妈给喊懵了，秦岚见状赶紧上前介绍，这是谨言，吴谨言，你看还给你们带了水果，还有酒。

秦岚酒量不错，在家也常陪秦爸喝酒，秦爸一眼就看出这酒是从秦岚那拿的，也没说破，任由秦妈拉着小姑娘坐到沙发上。俩人接受了一番拷问，看气氛秦岚觉得形势一片大好，就主动请缨去厨房做饭。小姑娘嘴甜人也甜，两三句就把爸妈逗的特别高兴，喜欢的不得了。结果秦岚从厨房出来的时候，秦爸秦妈已经完全沦陷，她妈妈指着自家闺女说人家小吴怎么就让你占了便宜了？

房子是普通的三室一厅，有一间客房，本想说让小姑娘睡客房，结果俩人直接被父母推进了秦岚的房间，说那间客房一直没人住就给改成书房了，没法睡。你俩不用顾忌，该干啥干啥，只是别睡太晚，明天得早起走亲戚。

小姑娘又是满脸通红，在秦岚房间里转悠。现在的房子是秦岚从中学就在住的，保留了不少学生时代的物件，俩人一个八零后一个九零后，毕竟隔着一代，秦岚房间里的有些东西小姑娘见都没见过，新奇的不得了，看来看去，这是什么那是什么，秦岚向来很有耐心，小姑娘问什么她就答什么。

晚上睡觉的时候，小姑娘抱着枕头说自己睡地上，被秦岚拦住了，毕竟远来是客哪有让客人打地铺的道理，让小姑娘睡床自己打地铺。小姑娘不答应，说这是你家你的房间怎么能让你睡地上。俩人掰扯半天，得了，都睡床吧。秦岚怕冷，小姑娘身上暖暖和和的，挨着挺舒服。结果睡醒一看不知道什么时候俩人又搂一块儿了，又一看时间还不到五点，搂就搂吧，就这么睡吧。

第二天走亲戚，秦岚家亲戚不少，挨家串下来整整一天。一整天下来小姑娘笑得脸都僵了，回家各种揉腮帮子，父母留在亲戚家打麻将，晚上直接打了电话说今晚不回来了，让她俩别忘了吃晚饭。

秦岚做饭其实挺好吃，小姑娘对此颇为赞赏。吃过饭秦岚没让人洗碗，自己去洗了，小姑娘跟到厨房帮忙收拾，边收拾边偷瞄秦岚，看着看着就觉得又有点饿，不动声色靠过去，疯狂暗示，今晚爸妈不回来哎。

嗯。秦岚头也没抬。

明天也没什么事哎。

有话直说。秦岚放下碗。

这话说着说着就说到床上去了。第二天秦岚差点没爬起来，腰酸背疼恨得牙痒，晚上坚决要求小姑娘打地铺。

后来她们也去四川见了小姑娘的父母，爸妈有些惊讶是真的，但见到秦岚长得好看性格又好，打心眼里喜欢，条件也好有房有车还自己开公司，虽然年龄是比自家孩子大点但胜在成熟稳重又靠谱，也是直接点头没有二话。

小姑娘带着秦岚吃遍了藏在大街小巷的小馆子，火锅串串钵钵鸡，秦岚彻底折服，当场宣布自己找到了永远的精神故土。

这下两个人算是彻底坐实了这一名分，回到北京之后俩人还是该工作工作，该实习实习，却都一跃成为已婚人士。秦岚工作性质特殊，保持低调，戒指当时也是花了不少钱买的，就是实在不太戴的出手，但想想价格还是咬咬牙戴了。结果根本没人拿那个当结婚戒指，只是纷纷调侃了她挑选饰品的眼光。小姑娘倒不以为意，每天戴着在剧院跑来跑去，搞艺术的大多有着与众不同的品味，于是也没有太多人注意。

过日子比谈恋爱麻烦太多了，她俩又是直接跳过恋爱这一环节，头一年磨合期恨不得天天吵架。秦岚生活规律，巨蟹座总是喜欢把家里布置的舒舒服服温温馨馨，没事喜欢煲汤收拾收拾屋子。小姑娘年轻又是搞设计的，经常要熬夜通宵，平时过得比较懒散衣服乱扔，在生活习惯上俩人几乎是南辕北辙。每次吵架都吵到秦岚觉得下一步就是去离婚了，但是两个人在这一点上却无比默契，吵归吵，谁也不会提离婚这茬，也从不把这个列为解决问题的方案。生活嘛，磨着磨着就习惯了，秦岚渐渐也不那么苛求房间的整洁度，也允许小姑娘把衣服扔在沙发上，在她熬夜的时候把她手边的咖啡换成热牛奶。小姑娘也开始学会收拾屋子，记得要把脱下的鞋摆整齐，换下的衣服扔进脏衣篓里，规划好工作时间在家里尽量少熬夜，整个人的觉悟提升了好几个度。后来家里添了洗碗机和扫地机器人，进一步解放劳动力，两个人都能享受半天清闲。

结婚第三年，小姑娘独立设计舞台的第一部话剧首演，秦岚推了工作去现场支持。散场后，小姑娘带着秦岚去后台见自己的同事和朋友，都是和她差不多大的年轻人，看见秦岚一愣，又看看小姑娘，视线在俩人身上走了几个来回，说谨言，这不是……

秦岚毕竟年长，沉稳不少，笑着开口自我介绍说我叫秦岚，又指了指旁边的小姑娘，我是她妻子。

卧槽。周围小姑娘的同事朋友一瞬间炸锅，纷纷说你居然真的结婚了对象还是业内前辈这也太牛逼了。小姑娘被闹得满脸通红，拽拽秦岚的手，小声问你刚才说你是我什么？

我是你妻子啊。秦岚重复了一遍，怎么，哪儿不对吗？

没有不对没有不对，小姑娘脸更红了，嘴角扬到耳朵根，挠挠头觉得有些手足无措，又拉住她的手。哎呀，小姑娘捏着她的指尖嘟囔，你这个人，都不给人个高能预警，我刚才应该把这句录下来的，哎呀。

第四年的时候，小姑娘问秦岚要银行卡，秦岚也没犹豫就给了，小姑娘加起来算了算被两个人的总资产吓了一跳，说跟你结婚我能少奋斗个十年，不不二十年，直接退休都行。

第五年小姑娘的工作变得忙了，在业内也渐渐累积下了名声，在剧院里除了独立策划和设计之外还投资了一些舞台剧，有好有坏，大部分是好的。

第六年，第七年，秦岚有意识的少接了一些工作想多陪着小姑娘，可惜小姑娘的工作更忙了，经常天南地北的飞，两人聚少离多总也见不上面。一开始还是电话和视频，后来忙起来就只有微信简单的几句留言，秦岚又有了很久之前那种怅然若失的感觉，好像生活又变得没意思起来。

第八年的时候，小姑娘又问秦岚要银行卡，说想算算资产。秦岚给了，面上平静如常，心里缠成一团乱麻，想着完了完了这次估计是要离婚了。事情真落到自己头上了，她反而没有那时候说过不下去就离的那份坦荡。加上小姑娘近来又瞒着她不知道在干什么，她感觉心慌，感觉焦虑。小姑娘觉察出她的情绪，推了工作在家里陪她，相处模式没怎么变，还养了只猫。小姑娘给猫想了一堆名字决定不了叫哪个，秦岚一锤定音，就叫小白，简单好记，小姑娘妥协。秦岚逗猫，她就跟在后面拿粘毛棒收拾猫毛。

有一天小姑娘说想出去玩，还去之前结婚的那个国家。

秦岚心里一沉，想着该来的还是来了，从哪开始的就从哪结束也算有始有终，这婚恐怕是离定了，去的时候左思右想还是带齐了各种证明材料以备不时之需。

她俩把猫寄养在朋友家里。那座城市的景色和八年前相比没有太多变化，小姑娘到了地方也一直没提离婚的事，拉着她去了当时那条河边，问秦岚，姐姐，你现在觉得人生有意思了吗？

这回俩人都没喝酒，秦岚更是清醒的不得了。她思来想去，觉得还是舍不得离，点点头说，挺有意思的。

那就好。小姑娘说，然后拉过秦岚的手，把她手上以前那个戒指摘下来，秦岚不想让她摘，缩了缩手，被小姑娘拽住了，只好让她摘了下来。当初觉得这戒指戴不出手，但是这么多年下来也就一直这么戴着了。现在看着手上空荡荡的，秦岚觉得像是自己心里也被挖空了一块，大洞呼啦啦进冷风，心想不然还是跳河吧，没意思了。

小姑娘把自己的戒指也摘下来放进口袋里，又从掏出一个天鹅绒小盒递给秦岚。

小姑娘说，姐姐，打开看看。

秦岚愣了，迟疑地打开，里面是一对对戒，比之前那个好看很多，也正常很多，更像婚戒。

我去订做了一对新的，这次真的是婚戒，我还在上面加了钻石。小姑娘说，比在纪念品商店里买的好多了。

秦岚：你仿佛是在内涵我。

小姑娘：我没有。

你快帮我戴上嘛。小姑娘说，哦对了，我本来想在上面嵌一颗大钻石，结果设计师说不好看，就换成了好几颗小的，里面还刻了我们名字的缩写。

哦还有件事，我之前一直忘了说。我一开始其实知道你叫秦岚啦，我之前看过你演的电视剧，就是那个断了腿的，哦你好像演了好几个断腿的。

我是不是还挺厉害的，我当时说想换个带钻的，其实就是想让你戴啦。

秦岚心里五味杂陈，十分生气又十分感动，眼圈红红仍不忘警告：谨言慎行。

小姑娘：对不起姐，我就随便说说的。

小姑娘：姐姐你快给我戴上啦！

——FIN


	14. 花和喷雾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个AU，双大学老师  
> 教授3 X 青教5

吴谨言是在走到楼下时收到秦岚的微信的。一条语音，不到10秒，内容简洁，指示她回家的时候顺便从小区门口小超市买把青菜，晚上做汤。吴谨言望单元门兴叹，只好又折回门口小超市买菜，除了青菜还买了茄子西葫芦香菇若干，拎在手里沉甸甸的，走到楼下实在腾不出手取门禁卡，手里的袋子倒了几次也没成功，八月底的天气里折腾出一脑门汗。正碰上楼下邻居老太太从幼儿园接了孙子回来，笑着问候一句，“小吴老师回来啦。”

吴谨言尴尬地堆了个笑回头打招呼，哎回来啦下午刚回来陈阿姨您接孙子回家呀。老太太上前刷了卡，吴谨言拎着菜跟在后面进门，同乘一趟电梯，老太太问这几天怎么都没见你，只见秦老师了，干什么去啦这是。吴谨言手被塑料袋勒得生疼，电梯里又闷热，汗从后背往下淌，实在不怎么舒坦，脸上还是挂着笑说前两天被学校派去杭州开了个会。

终于挨到下了电梯，家门口还是避免不了掏钥匙的窘境，几袋子菜实在沉，被她放在地上，从包里翻出钥匙，刚挨上锁孔，门就从里面被打开了。屋主秦岚系着围裙，两只手上全是面粉，是用手肘压下门把的高难度动作给她开的门，笑眯眯地歪歪头看她，“小吴老师回来啦。”

两句一样的话，感觉却完全不同。吴谨言两步跨进去带上门，把自己塞进飘着饭香的屋子和秦岚怀里。秦岚听见声音就来开门了，手都没来得及洗，用手肘轻轻推了推她，“小心面粉别蹭你身上了。”吴谨言不肯松手，凑过去亲她，秦岚只觉得怀里一团热腾腾的，抬头一看对方额角都在淌汗，她哭笑不得，“看给你热的。”说着下意识伸手在吴谨言脸上擦了一下，结果手上的面粉蹭了她一脸，“哎呀，忘了。”秦岚急忙收回手，忍不住笑起来，“先去换件衣服吧，顺便也洗洗脸。”

吴谨言撇撇嘴，还是顶着被抹花的脸亲了亲秦岚的嘴角才放开，弯腰换鞋。秦岚回到厨房一琢磨才发觉不对，“哎吴谨言”，她探出头去，和玄关的人大眼瞪小眼，“我青菜呢？”

“啊？”吴谨言一愣，左右看看才想起是自己急于进家，费半天劲拎回家的几袋子菜都落在门口了。急忙开门去取，终于把被冷落多时的蔬菜们领回了家。

“真不少。”秦岚指挥吴谨言把袋子拎进厨房，顺便洗了手，“我怕你一个人拿不了，就想让你先买点青菜就行。正好，省得明天去买了。”吴谨言放下袋子，抽了张纸巾擦脸上的汗和面粉，转悠到秦岚身边，“煮什么呢这么香？”

“马屁拍早了，煮水呢。”秦岚好笑地看了她一眼，指了指灶台边的竹篦上整整齐齐码着刚包好的饺子，“等会儿下饺子，三鲜馅儿。”秦岚是根正苗红的北方人，从小就跟着家里人学了一手包饺子的功夫，和面擀皮调馅儿都不落下的全能型选手，一个人就是一支队伍，每年过年时备受亲戚欢迎。“你买香菇了吗，要不再给你包点儿香菇冬笋的，想不想吃？”

吴谨言摇头，又把自己塞进秦岚怀里，秦岚搂住她，两个人像小企鹅一样抱在一起晃了晃。秦岚先笑了，刚想说话就被人吻住，吻有点长，但两人谁都没松手。分开时秦岚有点气短，嗔怪地轻轻捶了吴谨言一下，就要转身去看锅，却被握着手腕拉回了怀里，又要吻过来。秦岚察觉出某种危险信号，赶紧抵住吴谨言的肩膀，“现在不行。”又在那人委屈巴巴的眼神里败下阵来，摸摸她的脸安抚道，“我忙了一下午呢，你不尝尝吗？”

吴谨言无奈，只好松开她，却不肯走，秦岚把人往厨房外赶，“去换衣服，我看着你都热，你不热吗？”

吴谨言看看自己身上衬衫周正，也不得不承认，确实热。

她是刚从学校回来，上周四临时被指派去杭州参加一个研讨会，为期三天，下午刚落地北京，班车把人从机场送回学校。说是研讨会其实是个面子工程，会议跟政府工作挂钩，学术研讨真没有，跟她专业都不怎么沾边。但这种面子会议学校也总得有人出席点卯，全校出五个人，外院作为人最多的学院之一肯定少不了一个名额，大佬们不屑于去，任务自然只能落在他们这样的小青教身上。

“老聂临下班叫我，绝对没什么好事。”吴谨言当时离开办公室的时候是这么跟对桌的苏青说的，事实证明果然如此。

聂远是吴谨言从大一入校就教她的专业课老师，只是外院人多，专业课也是阶梯教室几百号人的大课，一开始不太熟悉，是后来吴谨言毕业论文导师分到了聂远，又保了聂远的研，一来二去真成了授业恩师。吴谨言一直跟着聂远读到研究生毕业，又去了国外读博，兜兜转转最后还是回到本校，入校时博士学位还悬在英国，先挂了个助教的职，半年后证书拿到才转了正，成为青年教师一枚。

秦岚后来听到这种说法十分不满，“我也是你的专业课老师呀，你当时怎么不保我的研。”

“这能怪我吗！”吴谨言大为委屈，“一学期了你都不认识我！况且，我找你了呀！我保研的时候还去你办公室想找你做导师来着，结果是谁说今年没有名额不带学生的？你是不是都忘了！后来我才找的老聂，我当时可难过了，你这个人！”

“谁说我不认识你。”吴谨言那届秦岚忙着评职称，一心科研攒论文没带研究生，她自知理亏，赶紧转移重点，“我记得你呀，大三我的英美文学翻译你是唯一一个90分以上的，没记错吧？”

“96！”吴谨言叉腰，“快夸我。”

“都给你96了还不算夸你啊。”秦岚睁大眼睛，故意逗她，“现在想想其实分给高了。”

果然吴谨言嗷嗷叫，像只小兽呲牙般往她身上扑，抱着她晃来晃去，“你收回！快夸我，不然我要闹了！”

“好好好夸你夸你。”秦岚被晃得一点脾气没有，抬手搂住她，捏了捏她的后颈。吴谨言的眼睛生得好看，黑黑圆圆，看人自带几分无辜，像小鹿。秦岚望着她的眼睛，望进一潭漾着波光的晴湖，她凑过去轻轻吻在吴谨言的脸颊，笑着摸了摸她的耳朵，“真的，你当时那个《红字》的选段译得特别好，我到现在都记得。”

“这还差不多。”炸毛的小兽被成功安抚，又黏黏糊糊凑过去吻她的唇角。

吴谨言第一次见到秦岚是在大三的专业选修课上。不同于故事里阳光灿烂的初见，北京的秋天多雨水，那天早晨正是暴雨交加，吴谨言从宿舍狂奔到教学楼，伞都差点给吹翻了，坐在教室后排拧裤脚的水。那节课来的人特别多，百人的阶梯教室坐得满满当当，好多人都不是外院的。吴谨言问给自己占座位的同班同学这节课怎么这么多人，同学惊讶，女神的课呀，你不知道？好多人来蹭课的，其实是来看人。

吴谨言摇头，女神是谁啊？专业选修不是不让蹭吗？

秦岚呀，吴谨言你是不是外院的咋这都不知道？人特好看，我大一选过她的通识，是真好看……多好看？哎你等会儿就知道了。

传说中的女神是压着上课铃进来的，看样子也是淋了雨，墨蓝的衬衫左肩到小臂洇湿了一片，却丝毫不显得狼狈。她放下书抬头扫了一眼面前满座的人群，把麦克风别在衣领上，嘴角抿起笑意，清了清嗓子开口，“这么多人呀，我还以为这个天气没人来呢。”

她抬眼的瞬间吴谨言一愣，传闻不虚，是真好看。

“这节是英语专业的专业选修，学校规定不允许旁听。”秦岚开了电脑，从文件夹里取出名单，“应该是67个人，所以……”她停顿了一下，语气揶揄，“非本专业的同学，我恐怕得请你们离开教室了。”

教室里瞬间一片哀嚎声，秦岚仍是带着笑意，脾气很好却十分有原则，以柔克刚。等到蹭课的人陆陆续续走的差不多了，秦岚这才打开课件，挽起衬衫的袖子向台下一点头，“我们开始上课。”

窗外大雨不绝，秦岚的温和嗓音在雨声中有种湿润的质感，她从近代的翻译理论讲起，其间提到诸多名家未完成的译作，略带沙哑的声线里缠着遗憾，像江南的晨雾。有学生提问译者最重要的品质，她敛起微笑认真地回答：“诚实。”

这个场景距今已近十年，秦岚大概早已没有任何印象了，吴谨言却始终无法忘记。虽然她后来的研究方向转向英语语言学，但她总是记得秦岚那句话——

“对语言诚实，对作品诚实，对自己诚实。”

专选课只有一学期，吴谨言虽然期末成绩不错，但也仅止于此，在那之后吴谨言就没怎么再见过秦岚了，偶尔在校园里遇到还会打个招呼。秦岚性格温和，跟学生没什么距离感，对谁都温温柔柔的，对她自然也不例外。本科毕业那年他们在操场拍毕业照，院里老师是在学生排好之后才入座的，吴谨言在最前排，正好在秦岚身后。六月的天很热，蝉声躁郁，她闻到秦岚颈后清浅的香水味，是后调很淡雅的花香。

那一瞬间她有些出神，直到拍完要离场时才反应过来，后面的同学推着她往前走，秦岚起身刚要离开，吴谨言鬼使神差地轻轻拉住她的袖子，说秦老师再见。秦岚一愣，随即停下脚步，转身看着吴谨言，笑起来，眉眼弯弯的，反过来握了一下她的手说，“毕业快乐。”那人掌心很温暖，白衬衫袖口挽着，露出一截白皙清瘦的腕骨。

晚饭后，吴谨言抱着电脑窝在沙发上写这几天的会议总结，行文与用词基本全是套路，没什么技术含量却很烦人。秦岚躺在边上看书，突然想起来一件事，“明天早上我搬办公室，总务的货车排不开，就调了时间，忘了跟你说。”

“明天？”吴谨言一愣，随即着急，“哎呀明天早上我得开会去没法帮你呀，你那几柜子书怎么办？”

“你能搬多少呀？”秦岚放下书，忍不住笑，“没事，我找了两个学生帮忙，算劳务费的。你好好去给远哥汇报会议精神吧。”

“我也能搬呀！”吴谨言不服气，“我的办公室就是我自己搬的，明天我结束了就去找你。”

他们的新院楼是从年初开始修建的，直到七月末终于竣工，上周下了换楼通知，想趁着开学之前安顿好，美其名曰“打扫干净屋子再做学问。”

外语学院算是学校里历史最久的学院之一，建院时间约等于建校时间，院楼也是几十年的青砖老楼，虽然很多现代设施跟不上，但老楼自有老楼的风骨，前几辈老教师留下的痕迹一代叠着一代。吴谨言的办公室木门上就倒贴了张福字，据说是某前辈大佬手书，已经好多年了，似乎在她还是学生时就有。如今红纸边缘变脆，颜色也褪得很厉害，但也没人去换。

老楼周围绿荫郁郁葱葱，夏天爬墙虎几乎覆满整面砖墙，还有一棵老槐树，根深叶茂，枝叶就探到秦岚窗外，暮春时节槐花开了，吹进满室清香。只可惜秦岚有过敏症，春季尤其严重，花粉灰尘柳絮无一不是过敏源，心里受用此景也只得窗扇紧闭，远观老树。

自从学校在郊区的大学城建了新校区后也开始在老区加盖新院楼，外院也在此列，新楼选址在校内的思源湖边，是在吴谨言从前栖身的博士楼的原址上建的。吴谨言刚入校时就住这栋楼，也是校内遗老之一，因为毗邻思源湖，得名思源楼，在读的博士和新入校的青教都统一安排在这里。秦岚说你们没赶上好时候，她入职那几年学校还给教师补贴买房，在离学校不远的一座小区，学校投资了一半地皮，教职员工购房远低于市价，秦岚现在住的房子就是那时候买的，开始是集体产权，前几年自掏腰包办下了房产证。后来就没这好事了，想买房都是七分靠打拼，尤其是在北京买房还不如靠天注定。吴谨言深以为然。

去年思源楼拆掉时吴谨言颇为不舍，秦岚哂她说这楼你也没住多久，吴谨言想想也是，满打满算一年半，后来她就搬到了秦岚家里，生活水平直线上升。一开始说希望四十岁之前能像秦岚一样在北京过上有房有车的生活，现在被秦岚过早实现了，“有秦岚那样的家”变成了“有秦岚的家”，超质超量达成人生目标。

结果第二天吴谨言的会还是开到了快十一点，刚一结束她就往院楼赶，总务处拉货的小卡车正停在楼下，上楼一看办公室确实快清空了。秦岚办公室里别的也没什么，就是书多，两个双开门的大书柜满满当当，除了专业书籍之外还有不少精装初版，宝贝的不得了。吴谨言帮她整理的，整整三大箱两小箱。老楼没有电梯，两个男生把书从三楼搬到货车上，吴谨言和秦岚一人抱了一个小箱子，书是真沉，还好楼层不算高。

新楼有电梯，进了电梯就约等于到了。两个学生终于把最后一箱书放到新办公室，气喘吁吁地问，“吴老师，你那边……”

“哦我没事儿，我都搬好了。”吴谨言笑着摆摆手，“谢谢你们呀，等会儿让秦老师给你们发大红包，中午吃顿好的补补。”说着拽拽秦岚的手，“是吧？”

“哎。”秦岚笑着点头，微信上把劳务费转过去，“辛苦你们啦，快去吃午饭吧。”

学生走了，剩她们两个人整理新办公室，倒也不着急，慢慢拆箱子把书码进新书柜里。新书柜更大，秦岚终于得以把她的宝贝初版书摆在最上层，颇为满意地欣赏。新屋子还有点装修后的气味，吴谨言去开了窗，窗外碧水浓荫，思源湖波光潋滟，垂柳的柔枝拂着湖面，带进一阵清风。“你这办公室真好哎，又大又亮景色也好，羡慕羡慕。我的窗户在另一边，都看不到湖。”吴谨言念叨，转悠了一圈，坐到对面的沙发上，“你这沙发好软！我今天早上才去试了老聂的，你这个比他的好多啦。”

“你呢？”秦岚把小绿植摆到窗台上，顺口问，“还和青青一间？都搬完了？”

“是啊。”吴谨言点头，“我们上周就搬完了，东西不多，还是开你的车去搬的，搬完还去给你洗了车，你忘啦？”她顿了顿，忿忿地说，“现在洗车也太坑了，两百八太贵了吧，物价局不管管吗！”

“是贵。”秦岚点评道，“洗得还不是很干净。”

于是吴谨言更气了，“洗得还不是很干净！”

她们归置好了办公室里的大件，准备去吃午饭。虽然现在还没正式开学，大部分学校的教职员工们基本上都已经上班，食堂也开了。路上经过一个布告栏，秦岚瞥了一眼上面贴的海报，对吴谨言说，“学校话剧社在排《恋爱的犀牛》呢，到时候没事儿可以去看看。”

“这都没开学呢就开始排新剧了？不是吧话剧社这么勤奋？”吴谨言惊奇道，一看上面的时间顿时无语，“这是上学期的海报，早演完了，一直没人换。”

走出一段路，秦岚忽然问，“哎，我们当时在深圳看的是不是就是这部剧？”顿了顿，琢磨一下，“好像不是这个，但是好像差不多……”

“不是吧这你都不记得！”吴谨言难以置信地推推她，像一只气呼呼的小企鹅，“我才不要提醒你，你自己想！”

“想起来了想起来了。”秦岚赶紧找补，“我们看的那个叫《琥珀》，同一个导演嘛，记岔了记岔了。”

那是吴谨言入职的第二年，十月末被派去深圳参加一个学术峰会，结束后聚餐，席间刚好有相熟的朋友送她两张正在当地巡演的话剧票，说自己临时有事去不了，听说是不错的话剧，别糟蹋了票。吴谨言知道秦岚当时正好在广州的一所大学办讲座，左思右想还是没敢直接发微信给她，怕她不喜欢，就发了条仅秦岚一人可见的朋友圈，问有没有人在深圳过两天可以一起去看《琥珀》。那条朋友圈挂了一天也毫无动静，吴谨言看着空荡荡的评论区心灰意冷，准备早晨起来就删掉，结果第二天醒来一刷新，看到那条唯一的回复，秦岚评论：我刚好在广州，要是还没找到人，我可以陪你去看呀。

吴谨言一下从床上弹起来，还怕是自己眼花看错了，抱着手机反反复复刷新了好几遍，确认真的是秦岚的回复，深呼吸平复了一下才点开秦岚的对话框。想了一堆开场白，语气真诚而恳切，敲进输入框却又觉得不好，删来改去，怎么都不对，一气之下全清空了，还没等她重新组织语言，就看秦岚发过来一句，“你在那边写啥小作文呢？一直正在输入的。”

“没有没有，输入法半天搞不好。”吴谨言心虚地回复，又丢一张表情包试图蒙混过关，才发过去一句小心翼翼的，“秦岚姐的讲座结束了吗？”

“还没有，今天最后一场。”秦岚很快回复，“我明天下午高铁过去，应该能赶上吧？”

“能能能！”吴谨言斩钉截铁，怎么着都得能不能我就直接去广州接你办法总比困难多，然后又补上一句，“我去高铁站接你呀。”

“好啊。”秦岚在句末加了一个猫猫头的表情，“那我等你。”

第二天吴谨言一整天都有些心不在焉，当天下午她的会结束得有点迟，有位学者滔滔不绝地多讲了半个多钟头。她不停看手机，心焦如焚，终于挨到散会，也顾不上和同行寒暄，直奔高铁站。

虽然没有耽误太久，但吴谨言到的时候秦岚已经在出站口等她了，有点委屈的样子，“你迟到啦。”吴谨言心里一慌，刚想道歉，秦岚没忍住笑出来，拉了一下她的手臂，清了清嗓子，“罚你帮我推箱子吧。”

晚上她们去看了那部关于爱、诱惑与死亡的话剧，剧情有些意识流，掺杂着大量直白的性爱对白和荒诞的配乐歌舞，浪漫主义的一根苇草，爱情不是永恒的，追逐爱情才是。爱使人恐惧，却也使人放下偏执，唐璜般玩世不恭的男主角在爱情里直言，“是的，我恐惧。因为你，我害怕死去。”

吴谨言默默念了一遍那句台词，在黑暗中望向身边的秦岚，却突然感受到一种莫名的温柔。

话剧散场后下了很大的雨，剧场内外人潮拥挤，吴谨言怕两人走散，一直紧紧握着秦岚的手腕，喧闹中转头望过去，却正好落入了秦岚看她的眼睛。当晚她们回到酒店，不知道谁起的头，两人推推挤挤地吻在一起，淋湿的衣服被扯下来扔在地上，秦岚的后背抵着酒店房间的穿衣镜，顺着吴谨言的手腕向上，摩挲着她的手臂。吴谨言稍微拉开一点距离，望着秦岚的眼睛，那是双很漂亮的眼睛，潮湿的目光像是浸染了窗外的雨水。她摸了摸秦岚的脸，声音慌乱而笃定，“秦岚姐，我是真的喜欢你。”

秦岚愣了一下，笑了笑，再次吻上她的唇，动作很轻柔。

“我知道。”

第二天秦岚由于疲倦醒得比较迟，迷迷糊糊睁开眼，看见吴谨言背对着她站在桌前，手里拎了不少东西，不知道在忙什么。

“……你干什么呢？”秦岚出声问，仍是睡意惺忪。

“你醒啦。”吴谨言闻声转身，手上的活计没停，似乎在拆盒子，“我刚去买了早饭，有豆浆包子灌饼和茶叶蛋，你饿不饿？你先喝点水，床头柜上晾了一杯。昨天晚上淋了雨，有没有头疼？我还买了点板蓝根，就算没事也可以喝点就当预防了。”

这一长串话砸得秦岚有点晕，还没完全清醒的脑子理了半天也不知道该先回答什么，但似乎这些都不是现在该做的。良久，秦岚终于反应过来，慢慢从床上坐起身，然后说，“吴谨言，你这样不对。”

“啊？”吴谨言愣在桌边，手上还拿着装板蓝根的盒子，眨了眨眼睛，却明显有些慌乱的样子。

秦岚歪着头看她，声音很平静，“你应该先来抱我。”

吴谨言花了两秒钟消化了一下秦岚的意思，紧接着“哎呀”一声，手忙脚乱地放下手里的东西过去抱住她，就这样收获秦小岚一只。

回到学校后她们俩的恋情没能保密多久，主要她们也没有刻意对身边朋友隐瞒，相熟的同事大多知情。众人对此并无多惊讶，以她俩出现在一起和谈话中提及对方的频率，不是恋爱就是欠债。后来这事不知怎么传到了已经成为院长的聂远那里，聂远八卦之心大起，又自觉以老师身份去吴谨言那打探过于跌份，于是第二天早晨就端着茶杯转悠到秦岚的办公室，老神在在地坐在秦岚对面，和她大谈关怀刚入校青教的身心健康问题。秦岚当时正忙着看学生的文献综述，被他烦得不得了，终于拨冗抬头，在聂远吃瓜的眼神中委婉地措辞，“……你是不是闲的？”

聂远如同老僧入定，端起铁观音呷了一口，才慢悠悠地开口道，“办公室恋情不靠谱。”

“什么办公室恋情。”秦岚一挑眉，笑了，“在一个办公室吗就办公室恋情？”

“我这说的是广义的……”

“我这说的就是狭义的。”秦岚微笑着不为所动，以柔克柔，眼看着学生约好来改论文的时间快到了，遂赶人，“哎远哥你走的时候顺便把这书拿上，省得我跑一趟。”

聂远碰个软钉子，没体会到多少八卦的乐趣，想换个问法重整旗鼓，却被对方抢先，“还是你真想让我俩一个办公室？”他还没来得及开口那边就迫不及待地点头，“我没意见呀，我办公室放两张桌子没问题。”大有意欲坐实办公室恋情之名的样子。

聂远无话可说，端起茶杯拂袖而去。

那时候吴谨言还一个人蜗居于博士楼，她的宿舍在顶层，每天扛着书五层楼爬上爬下。顶层冬冷夏热且设施老化，她房间的暖气片不怎么好用，十二月的某个周五终于罢工，下周一才能来人修，吴谨言实在崩溃，收拾了东西准备去附近的宾馆住几天，思来想去还是没告诉秦岚。结果秦岚那天就刚好去宿舍找她，却扑了个空，打电话给她听说人在宾馆，问她在宾馆干什么回答说在写论文，秦岚简直觉得自己的智商受到了侮辱，瞎话都编得这么不走心，一向好脾气的人差点当场翻脸。吴谨言手忙脚乱地打视频过去解释，秦岚得知缘由后只觉得哭笑不得，直接就开车去把人从宾馆拎回了自己家。

“你怎么不早跟我说呢，明明一句话就能解释的事儿！”晚上秦岚想想这事儿还是又气又好笑，看那人可怜巴巴的样子却又气不起来，顺手敲了吴谨言脑袋一下，“正常人谁大晚上跑到宾馆写论文？？”

“唉我这不是……怕你担心嘛。”吴谨言挠头。想想这理由听起来确实太不靠谱，谁能想到当代高校青教的生活居然就这么悲催，大周五晚上的暖气坏了还不屈不挠地专门开房写论文。但是当下的重点并不是这个，于是诚恳检讨，“怨我怨我，当时直接告诉你就好了。”她偷瞄秦岚的表情，看对方似乎神情缓和了不少，才凑过去握住她的手，轻轻晃了晃，“真的是我不对，别生气了，好不好？”

“……”，秦岚沉默了一会儿，想了想，敏锐地抓住重点，转头认真地看着吴谨言，声音放得很柔和，“为什么一开始不想告诉我？真是怕我担心？”

吴谨言一愣，心事被说中，磨磨蹭蹭半天才开口，“我……不知道直接住到你家来是不是太快了，怕你误会……怕你觉得我图你什么……”她顿了顿，语气有些闷闷的，“我是真的喜欢你，没什么其他想法……”

秦岚怔住，半天才回过神来，有些失笑，“你这人……”她摸了摸吴谨言的脸，掌心的温度熨贴，“也不知道你是对你自己没信心，还是对我没信心……我从来没这么想过，一次也没有。”她停顿一下，说，“我知道你是真的喜欢我，我也是真的喜欢你。”

秦岚第一次把话说的这么直白，吴谨言像是有些不敢相信的转头望着她。月亮落在旷野里，扬起的风灌满她的胸口，带着她快要飞起来。她突然低头笑起来，眼角眉梢弯起好看的弧度，肩膀一耸一耸的。

“笑什么呢？”秦岚轻轻拍了拍她的脸，“傻了？”

“哎呀，我，我现在知道啦”，吴谨言上扬的语调压不下去，把自己塞进秦岚怀里，“你好喜欢我。”

“是。”秦岚叹了口气，把人接住，抚了抚后背，“我好喜欢你。”

后来吴谨言就常往秦岚家跑，三天两头的小住就变成了长住，转年的第二学期吴谨言就直接去退了宿舍，正式搬了进来。其实两个人生活习惯还是挺不一样，架也吵过，但毕竟都是文化人，都研读过唯物论和辩证法，分得清主要矛盾和次要矛盾。求同存异，体谅容忍本就是爱情里必不可少副产品，两个人基本上没什么事情是无论如何无法妥协的。实在吵得急了，还有卧室一米八的大床不可辜负，一次不行，就两次。

秦岚一直一个人住，家里难免冷清，吴谨言搬去之后添了不少热腾腾的活泼气，也添了不少物件，年轻人喜欢带点科技感的新东西，洗碗机和扫地机器人都是在吴谨言的撺掇下买的。虽然一开始秦岚嗤笑她就是逃避劳动，但是无人能逃过真香定律，两人一致同意此乃提升生活品质的一大利器。吴谨言数次在办公室和苏青提起，洗碗机能解决80%家庭矛盾的说法不虚。苏青抱臂一哂，“得了吧，你和秦岚姐的家庭矛盾跟洗碗压根没关系，要我说你不如买个能替你养花的机器，你不是都养死她三盆吊兰了？”

后来这话传到秦岚那里，她算了算才认真道，“这数据不准确，其实还有一盆绿萝。”

“怎么又提这茬！”吴谨言又气又窘，十分郁闷地跺脚，“我都给它们道过歉啦！”

新学期新气象，秦岚嫌自己一直带的那门英美文学导读的通识无聊，就去教务处报了一门新的公选课，反正讲着玩，一周一节一共36学时，讲西方神话。

当天回家路上，吴谨言听闻此事先是一惊，接着笑她，“西方神话？你还懂这个呢？可别给人瞎讲啊，到时候秦教授一世英名毁于雅典娜。”

“找削呢你！”秦岚佯怒地笑着抬手在吴谨言脑门拍了一下，后者被拍得嗷一声，跳开几步，又笑嘻嘻地凑上来，秦岚哼了一声，“去年学校文化周组织的西方神话体系讲座，我还是主讲人呢，没见识。”说着睨了吴谨言一眼，“当时讲座你都没去吧，我看你就是太不关注我了。”

“你还提这个！”吴谨言说起这事就来气，委屈控诉，“你好好想一想，我那周为什么没去你的讲座？因为我在上海！我为什么在上海？因为你让我替你去参加那个凑人头的研讨会！然后你让我去给你买青团，还点名道姓要沈大成，我差点没赶上飞机！结果回来青团你就给我剩了一个，还是豆沙的，连个肉松的都不给我留！太过分了真是！”

“有这事吗？”秦岚作惊奇状，“我怎么不记得呀？”想了半天才想起来是有这么回事，清了清嗓子，“我当时给你留了小半盒呢，结果下午几个学生来办公室找我，人都看见了我难道还藏起来呀，那我成什么人了……”她笑着去拉吴谨言的手，指腹蹭了蹭她的掌心，“还记仇呀？我那次还给你代了一周课呢，别气啦。”

吴谨言撇撇嘴，“你给我代课，结果到最后学生都跑去选你的选修，我一个人捞不着。上哪儿说理去。”

秦岚的课在学校里向来人气很高，常年占据最难抢的选修课前三名，几百号人的大教室常常人满为患，还有人自带凳子坐在过道里。秦岚讲课不喜欢循规蹈矩的照着大纲讲，每年教务的大纲发下来也都是象征性地翻翻，课堂上该怎么讲还怎么讲，有干货又很会侃，从流飘荡任意东西，但令人惊奇的是偏偏都能讲到点上，一堂课下来学生们如同经历头脑风暴，回过神来又受益匪浅，因此她的课虽然给分严格，但都大受欢迎。

当然，长得好看也是无法被忽视的因素之一。校内论坛上学生们评选男神女神老师，秦岚的名字常年在列，匿名表白墙上充斥着"想把秦老师偷回家"等危险发言。秦岚本人对此其实颇有意见，说你们不要过多关注我的脸，也要关注一下我的才华，不关注我的才华，也要关注一下你们自己的成绩。比如上课的时候该拍板书就拍板书，不要偷拍我，我虽然好看，但也保佑不了你们期末不挂科。

当时吴谨言和苏青坐在后排听课，闻听此言叹为观止，吴谨言点评：“听听，这话说的，长得好看真的可以为所欲为。”

“那确实是。”苏青表示赞同，“大概只有谭卓姐那句名言能与其媲美。”

谭卓是隔壁文学院的教授，论起来和秦岚还是老乡，才高八斗，授课风格十分狂狷不羁，以不按套路出牌著称。前几年文学院好几个老教授退休，内部一时青黄不接，谭卓便是被学校从东北某重点高校挖到文学院撑场子的，课上有学生问及此事，答曰，“东北地方太小，容不下我这条巨龙。”一时传扬校园，成为文学院传奇。

吴谨言这学期的课排得满满当当，青教不好干，吃力不讨好的基础课基本上都得是他们带。吴谨言有门课已经讲了三年，进入倦怠期，觉得自己陷入无意义的重复劳动，焦虑且心烦，但面上也没怎么表现出来。然而这种情绪还是被秦岚察觉，有天中午吃完饭一起回办公室的路上，走过湖上的白石拱桥，午休时间周围没什么人，秦岚牵了她的手，柔声问，“为什么不高兴？”

吴谨言愣了一下，摇摇头说，“没有呀。”

“跟我说说，好不好？”秦岚笑着捏捏她的指尖，像是哄小朋友，“论文卡住了？还是学生惹你生气了？跟我说说，我也好哄哄你……”

“就……”吴谨言挠挠头，有心想说，但想想她们等会儿都还有课，一时半会儿也说不清楚，顿了顿，“今天食堂的小炒肉好难吃，太难吃了。”

秦岚一听就知道她在胡诌，无奈地看了她一眼，笑着摇摇头。吴谨言不想说，她也不想逼问，回办公室之前，还是没忍住叮嘱道，“有事要说，啊。”

晚上吴谨言在书房看那门课的课程大纲，越看越烦，越看越自闭，焦虑的情绪压都压不住，索性把电脑一推跑到客厅，秦岚正坐在沙发上端着平板读文献，一抬头看吴谨言站在面前，委屈巴巴的表情像只蜂蜜罐被人抢走的小熊，嘴角一撇就像要哭出来，吓了一跳，忙问，“怎么了这是？”

吴谨言把秦岚手里的电脑接过去放在一边，又摘下她的眼镜，一言不发地爬上沙发，跨坐在秦岚大腿上，双手环住她的背，脑袋埋进肩窝里，抱得很紧。秦岚没说什么，轻轻拍着她的后背安抚着。

“我自闭了。”吴谨言半天才出声，语调委屈，又抱着秦岚晃了晃，提出诉求，“你哄哄我。”

“好。”秦岚失笑，亲了亲她的耳朵，“你得先告诉我是什么事儿，我才好哄你啊。”

吴谨言哼哼了两声，才说，“好无聊啊我那门课，好无聊，不想讲了。”额头一下一下磕着秦岚的肩膀，“干脆去和教务申请把课停了算了，反正没人想讲，讲了也没人听。”

“怎么没人听呀？”秦岚揉揉她的脑袋，“你那门课选的人不少呀。”

“他们都不愿意听。”吴谨言还是扒着秦岚不松手，小声嘀咕，“没人愿意听。”

“没人听我听，好不好？”秦岚笑着吻了吻她的唇角，“我明天去听你的课。”

“你也不愿意听……”

“我愿意听。”

秦岚说要来听吴谨言的课，第二天就真的来了。

吴谨言的课是早上一二节，大部分学生都是踩点到，她在讲台上刷卡开电脑拷课件，一抬头就看见秦岚跟在几个学生后面进了教室。坐在第一排，还带了个笔记本，单手撑着下巴看她，目光灼灼，一副准备认真听课的架势。

吴谨言当场愣住，给她递了个“？？？”的眼神，秦岚没理她满脸问号，眨眨眼睛，微笑着指了指投影屏。吴谨言一回头才发现投影幕布没放下来，急忙去开，折腾半天才搞好。正想走下去问秦岚上课铃就响了，只好先上课。

这节课吴谨言讲得颇为艰难。秦岚一直望着她，有时候低头在笔记本上写字，有时候抬头朝她笑笑，吴谨言被她看得面红耳赤，边讲边分心，又紧张，好几次都忘了给幻灯片翻页，学生提醒，她才想起来按遥控器。

终于挨到课间休息，吴谨言想发微信给秦岚叫她出来，结果有学生跑到讲台上问问题，她只好先给人解释。秦岚拿上本子站起身，走过讲台时像是不经意地敲了敲讲台的边缘，看了吴谨言一眼，笑了笑出去了。

吴谨言好不容易给学生讲清楚概念，出了教室到走廊上找人，秦岚正站在拐角的自动售货机前，弯腰取了刚买的东西，是瓶橙汁。

“你下节课可别再那么看我了。”吴谨言揉揉耳朵，还是有点发烫。

“我在听课呀。”秦岚眨眨眼睛，十分无辜的样子，“不看你我怎么听？”她看着吴谨言纠结的表情觉得有点想笑，“你学生不也在看你吗，你怎么不和他们说去？”

“这能一样吗！”吴谨言有点着急，“你看我我紧张得要命，生怕哪儿讲错了你要骂我。”

“胡说。”秦岚简直气笑了，“我骂过你吗。”

“哎呀，就是……”吴谨言摸摸鼻子，半天也没找到合适的形容，“你看我我就分心。”

“行了行了。快回去上课去，我走了。”秦岚把橙汁塞给她，笑着瞪她一眼，嗔道，“真难伺候。”

下午吴谨言刚下课就被一通电话紧急召去新校区开会，边走边给秦岚打电话想找她拿车钥匙，结果走到院楼却没看到秦岚的车，心道不好。果然接通之后秦岚说开车出去办事，一时半会儿回不来。

“没事没事，我坐地铁。”吴谨言从学校侧门出去，地铁站离得不远，说话间就进了站，排队等安检，“你慢点开。”

“好，我结束了去那边接你。”秦岚说，想了想又提议道，“不然在大学城吃了晚饭再回家吧，你想不想吃文汇路上那个火锅自助啊？”

吴谨言忍不住笑，“是你想吃吧？”

“……你就说吃不吃吧？”

“吃吃吃。”吴谨言急忙捧场，咂摸了一下，“我们上次应该办张会员卡的，能打九折呢，我还想喝大学城那家奶茶——哎不和你说了啊我上车了，见面再说。”挂电话之前又叮嘱一遍，“开车小心啊。”

新校区在郊区的大学城，学校众多学生也多，餐饮行业无比发达，文汇路是大学城的主街，街上三步一个小餐馆五步一个美食城，都是小年轻爱吃的东西。她们每周都有两天要去新校区上课，有时候顺便在大学城解决晚饭，她们两个吃东西口味相似，无辣不欢且对火锅麻辣烫酸辣粉等看似不健康的食物有着谜之热爱，很能吃到一起去。虽然随着年龄的增长秦岚总是念叨应该健康饮食，但是偶尔还是抵挡不住诱惑，为麻辣火锅折腰。

吃过晚饭她们顺着文汇路溜达回学校的停车场，大学城的街道无论白天夜晚都热热闹闹的，路上都是一对对手牵手的小情侣。排队买奶茶的时候吴谨言跟秦岚感叹，“现在的学生可真幸福，我上大学的时候哪有这么多好吃的，更别说现在满街都是奶茶店。”

“你还记得你的大学，知足吧。”秦岚挑眉，“我大学时候是什么样我都快想不起来了。”说着像是自言自语地叹了一句，“好多年了啊……”

“是好多年了……”吴谨言重复道，顿了顿笑着说，“我大学第一次见你都是十多年前了。”

“真有那么久了吗？”秦岚有些不敢相信，算了算好像确实如此，轻轻笑了一下，点点头。突然又想起什么，握着吴谨言的手紧了紧，问道，“哎，我们两个多少年啦？”

吴谨言眨眨眼，抿嘴笑，故意反问，“多少年啦。”

秦岚笑了笑没有回答。时间无声无息地漏过指缝，但总有些未曾改变的东西，她们在一起的日子就像是被时间忘记了，她们都知道，以后像这样的日子还会有很多很多年，特别特别好。

学校去年在教委被批评重科研轻教学，今年知耻而后勇，主抓教学任务，科研又舍不得放，两头都想占，老师们对此也是怨声载道。秋季学期有很多课题和项目都是刚刚起步，草创艰难，秦岚带的研究生和博士都在准备开题，天天除了上课还要忙着约谈学生改论文定课题，还兼着一个跨校研究项目的职，三天两头的跑外校开会，忙得几乎脚不沾地，基本上出了办公室就进书房，常常一熬就到后半夜。吴谨言晚上就在书房的沙发上陪着，不怎么出声打扰她，做自己的事，也帮秦岚做了不少力所能及的工作。

有天晚上秦岚看进度觉得又要熬夜，就催吴谨言先去睡。吴谨言在卧室给她留了一盏小灯，躺在床上翻来覆去也睡不着，盯着天花板发呆，看看表已经后半夜了秦岚还在书房毫无动静，于是决定直接去拖人上床睡觉。刚下床卧室门就被推开了，秦岚抬头看见吴谨言站在面前，愣了一下，接着就把人抱住了，脑袋枕在吴谨言肩膀上，叹了口气，声音有些哑，比平时低很多，“好累啊……”

“我们睡觉，睡觉好不好？”吴谨言搂住她，顺了顺她的背，语调柔和，像是哄小孩子的语气。看秦岚半天没什么反应，像是已经睡着了，于是轻轻晃了晃，“好不好？”

“嗯。”秦岚被吴谨言抱着，觉得这个姿势很舒服，有点不想动，半天才站直，“我去洗漱。”

吴谨言不放心，跟着她进了卫生间，站在边上陪着她刷牙洗脸。秦岚这一段时间瘦了很多，薄薄的肩胛骨在睡衣下清晰可见，看起来几乎要撑不起身上这件宽大的T恤，吴谨言实在心疼，眼睛发酸，走过去从背后抱住了她。

“怎么了？”秦岚抬头从镜子里看着吴谨言，笑了笑。她被抱得很紧，几乎动弹不得，无奈地拍了拍吴谨言交叠在身前的手臂，温声道，“回去睡觉，我很快就来。”

“姐姐，你真不能每天都这么熬。”吴谨言放开她，语气有点急，“你又不是二十岁的大学生。”她顿了顿，补充道，“二十岁这么熬也熬不住。”

秦岚正往脸上涂精华，听见这话一个眼刀子甩过来，“吴谨言你是不是嫌我老了？”说完凑近看看镜子里自己的脸，叹了口气，小声道，“是老了，我也觉得我精神没以前好了。”

“老什么老！”吴谨言瞪她，又伸手摸了摸她的脸，岁月也待她宽容，多好。 “姐姐，你太累了，我要是忙成你这样，我精神也差。”

“是太忙了。”秦岚撑着大理石台面认真思考良久，点头表示赞同，“干脆明年学生都给别人带去，学校的破事儿都扔了，每天喝茶看报纸等退休算了。”

吴谨言很无奈，“每次都这么说，哪次真见你少管了？”

秦岚又笑起来，眉眼的弧度柔和，眼周聚起细小的纹路。吴谨言再次上前拥住她，轻柔的吻落在她眼角的细纹上，那是她们之间相隔的九年，时间的江水从不停歇，推着她们向前走，像是在提醒吴谨言跑快一点，再快一点。

那晚是秦岚先挑起来的。拽着吴谨言的衣领吻她，从卫生间到卧室一路跌跌撞撞，最后两人一起倒在柔软的湖面上，她们的身体紧密贴在一起，像风雨中湖心一叶摇摇晃晃的红舟。但秦岚没有感觉到风雨，她不觉得冷，像是被温暖的湖水妥帖的包裹，缓缓下沉，但最后是有人接住了她的。真好啊，她想。

睡觉前，秦岚枕着吴谨言的胳膊，仰头亲吻她的下巴，“哎我说真的，等你评了职称，我就不管那么多杂事了，咱们两个就在学校养老，一起混吃等死，薅尽学校羊毛。”

“你这么说，老聂听见可要哭了。”吴谨言想想就觉得可乐，“他又不敢说你，估计转头就得来收拾我。”

“他敢。”秦岚扬眉，举起拳头晃了晃，“我替你揍他去。”

两个人挨在一起笑了一阵，望进彼此的眼睛里，最后落下的还是轻轻柔柔的吻。

几场秋雨北京的天气很快冷了下来。十一月期中考试过后紧跟着就是教学质量检查周，天天有教务处老师在路口抓迟到，推门听课，抽查出勤。吴谨言这种平时不太点名的也不得不节节点名，点完还要不厌其烦地念叨，你们什么时候翘课也不能现在翘，不打勤不打懒专打不长眼，学校这学期狠抓学风，被抓到直接扣光平时成绩，神仙难救，各位切勿以身试法。

越往期末事情越多，吴谨言这学期准备评副教，年底又有国家社科基金的青年项目要申报，忙得晕头转向，去教学楼上课都多上一层楼。推门进去看见教室后面坐着一排教务处检查组，更有向来以严厉著称的主任，吓了一跳，直到和讲台上的苏青大眼瞪小眼，才反应过来自己走错了教室，情急之下随便从包里翻了本书塞给苏青，尬笑两声说苏老师这是你问我借的书我给你送过来我先走了，说完转身就溜。底下学生难得见吴老师这副模样，哄笑一片，倒也活跃了课堂气氛。

那本书是中午吃饭的时候秦岚带给她的，吴谨言接过来一看是那本乔姆斯基，赶紧收起来，“这书怎么在你这？”

“来的路上碰到青青了，让我带给你。”秦岚笑着问，“你今天又干什么啦？青青还跟我埋怨说你给她什么不好，《句法结构》这种入门书连她带的学生都熟读，这书还要问你借显得她阅读面狭窄。”

“我都吓死了哪有空看是什么书，随便给她一本就跑了。”吴谨言想起来还是心有余悸，“你不知道当时我一推门进去，后面教务处的人坐了一排，还有主任，我平常看见他都恨不得绕着走，别说现在了。”说着又担心，“哎这事儿不会影响评副教吧，他们会不会觉得我自由散漫教学态度不端正啊？”

“越说越离谱，这点小事儿还能扯到教学态度上去啊。”秦岚好笑地瞥她一眼，把自己盘子里的红烧排骨夹给吴谨言，“再说了，职称又不是纸糊的。”

“竞争激烈嘛，万一呢……”吴谨言小声嘟囔。

“别自己吓自己，不至于。”秦岚温声开解道，“再说，要是今年真评不上，就明年再评，也就是这两年的事儿。”

吴谨言闷闷地“哦”了一声，埋头扒了几口饭，“可是……可是我想早点追上你呀。”

“追上我？”秦岚愣了一下，眨眨眼睛，随即笑了，“这么着急呀？”

“当然啦。”吴谨言回答得有些急切，说完垂下眼睫，叹了口气，才抬起头说，“大家提起秦岚教授，知名学者，大学问家。再看看吴谨言，没什么资历的小青教一个，你的那些朋友们也会替你觉得不值吧……”

秦岚怔了怔，皱皱眉，“我自己喜欢的人，值不值是我说了算，跟别人有什么关系，他们爱说就让他们说去。再说，也没人这么觉得，别胡思乱想。”她伸手揉了揉吴谨言的头发，柔声道，“你呀，就是在学校待久了，周围不是什么教授就是什么千人，自己的眼睛都被遮住了……谨言，你很勤奋，也很优秀，别给自己那么大压力，该有的都会有的，别着急，啊。”她顿了顿，望着吴谨言笑，“况且，我哪有那么肤浅的朋友，你刘芸姐要是知道你这么埋汰她，可饶不了你。”

吴谨言被夸得耳尖发烫，低头喝了一口汤，握住秦岚的手捏了捏她的指尖，别别扭扭地开口，“姐姐你也不用这么夸我……”

“我这是实话实说呀，真是。”秦岚眨眨眼睛，拍了吴谨言手背一下，“就说你难伺候吧，怎么连夸也夸不得。”

吴谨言还没来得及说话，突然肩膀被人一拍，旁边的位置放下个餐盘，抬头一看是谭卓，看着她笑得有些促狭，“刚下课听学生说，小吴老师今天误闯检查组重地了？”

“啊啊啊怎么这事儿都传到文学院去了！”吴谨言大惊，悲愤捂脸，“完了完了。”

“你可真是哪壶不开提哪壶。”秦岚笑着埋怨谭卓，“她刚还担心呢。”

谭卓不解，“担心？这有什么好担心的？担心什么？”听说吴谨言是怕这事儿影响评职称，笑得直拍桌子，“小吴你也太可爱了，这心理素质不行啊，要是这破事儿都能影响你升副教，我们就组团去人事找你佘姐姐说理去。”

“也不只是因为这个嘛……”吴谨言挠头，看起来还是有些苦恼，“每年就那么几个名额。”

“你还担心，那跟你同期进校的那几个不得连觉都睡不着了？”谭卓笑着一拍吴谨言肩膀，“小吴，你可是我们学校青教之光，支棱起来！”

吴谨言唉了一声，又抬头看看秦岚，后者朝她眨眨眼，给她一个“你看吧我就说你很厉害”的眼神。

进入十二月，一学期忙忙碌碌也眼看着到了头，临近期末学生们都是如临大敌，到了大三已经基本摸清了哪些课可以水哪些课水不得。秦岚那门必修的翻译理论与实践就是真要命，虽然平时不点名不签到，秦岚本人也是温柔可亲很好说话，但考试的时候却是一点情面不讲，出题给分极其严格，学分占比还特别大。前几年有一次出题时多加了几道文言文翻译，本专业立刻有四分之一的学长学姐被高高挂起，纷纷哀嚎中文啥意思都看不懂更别说译成英文了。事后秦教授一声长叹：“是我高估他们的语文了。”

于是本学期考前最后一节课大家缠着秦岚划重点，秦岚有些无奈地摊了摊手，“没有什么重点可划呀，出题肯定不会出书上的原文。好好复习，这门课没有论文，期末考很重要，除了名词解释和句子翻译之外还会有两个长文段，一个英译中一个中译英。还有，专有名词的翻译回去要记，什么颐和园啊兵马俑啊都有人家自己的英文名，别考试的时候自己瞎编。”底下顿时哀鸿遍野，秦岚甚是怜惜地叹了口气，“唉，就说了平时给你们留的翻译练习要好好做，不要拿翻译软件糊弄我，真以为我看不出来吗？这门课去年两个班65个人，挂了14个，前车之鉴啊。行了下课吧，回去好好看书。”

学生们心如死灰，课间赶去下节课的教室，吴谨言的语言学概论。吴谨言正在讲台上开电脑，看进来的学生一个个都面容枯槁，不像上课像上坟，想起上节课是秦岚的翻译，好奇地问，“你们这都怎么啦？秦老师让你们翻《论语》了？”

学生们听她提这个立马来了精神，凑到讲台前，围了一圈可怜巴巴地问，“吴老师，你会给划重点吧？”

吴谨言一听就明白了，秦岚的风格向来如此，于是笑着赶人回座位，“早就和你们讲了，秦老师的课要好好听，你们看着她平时特好说话一人，期末不好过的。”

她的课要求没有秦岚卡得那么严，她今年科研的任务重，就在这方面适当松了松，论文和期末考五五分。刚好借着秦岚的东风把论文题目布置下去，全英文3000字只能多不能少，内容要言之有物，不能抄袭不能剽窃，注意引用格式。一波未平一波又起，学生们连连遭受暴击，叫苦不迭，纷纷求饶太多了吴老师字数减一点吧。

教室里群情激愤，像一锅煮沸的水，一时半会儿停不下来。吴谨言无奈，扬了扬手制止道，“好啦好啦，先听我说。”

吴谨言看学生们慢慢安静下来，才不疾不徐地开口道，“你们要知足，跟你们学长学姐打听打听，去年这门课有两个小论文一个小组作业，还有期末考试，今年已经很仁慈了，所以论文字数这事儿，就别来跟我讨价还价啦。用你们秦老师的话讲，做学问就要有上纲上线的严谨精神，与君共勉。”

学生们被吴谨言一席话唬住，半天没人吱声，吴谨言对此效果十分满意，清了清嗓子补充道，“回去好好看书，论文好好写，不要寒假出分了再发邮件求我改成绩，这个要出国那个要推免的，自己考成什么样心里要有数。还有，到时候可别曲线救国来找我帮你们给秦老师求情啊，这事儿我可劝不了她。不过你们也别太紧张，回去好好复习好好考就行，你们用心了，老师自然不会为难你们的。乖。”

秦岚后来听说此事，气得上手捏吴谨言的脸，“什么上纲上线的，我什么时候说过这话，你又给我瞎扣什么锅？”

“我说他们也不听呀，还不得把你这尊大佛搬出来嘛。”吴谨言笑嘻嘻地躲，“放心吧之后秦老师在他们心里的形象肯定又要高大一层。”

一月收到考试安排，外院的考试几乎是全校最晚。吴谨言对此毫不意外，毕竟从她上学的时候起就是这样，每年都是坚守宿舍楼最晚回家的一拨人，有时候还赶上春运高峰，火车票特别难买。虽然从她毕业到现在已经换了两届院长，然而外院把方便让给别人把困难留给自己的精神不改，此高风亮节倒是一脉相承。

最后一门考试拖到一月下旬，打铃收卷的时候学生们一改考试周的抑郁，喜气洋洋地和吴谨言道别。老师和学生到底谁更惨这件事争论到现在仍未可知，至少就目前来看，学生们快快乐乐放假，老师还要勤勤恳恳留在学校改卷登成绩。

秦岚向来喜欢给学生发福利，不放过让自己带的学生挣学校外快的机会，找她的研究生来兼助教，事少还能拿学校工资，只是期末帮忙改改卷子，于是在吴谨言焦头烂额登成绩的时候她得以清闲地泡杯茶隔岸观火。吴谨言看看坐在苏青的位置上喝茶翻书的秦岚，再看看面前的成绩表格，十分幽怨，“最惨不过外院老师，不对，最惨不过没有人帮忙改卷子的外院老师。”

“德行。”秦岚含笑睨她一眼，“没人帮你改吗？昨天晚上谁帮你看的论文？”说完长叹一声摇头，“哎哟可别提了，我现在想起来都堵得慌，行文逻辑我就不说了，那英文一看就是翻译软件译的，句子都不通顺。都大三了，还是英语专业，唉，愁人。”

“哎呀，那篇角度还是不错的，虽说语言是差点，但切入点很新颖嘛。”吴谨言边敲键盘边给那篇论文找补。大概是她脱离学生身份还没有那么久，十分体谅学生疾苦，虽然心里也很认同秦岚的评价。“你不能老是拿你对研究生和博士生的要求来卡大三的学生，他们还小嘛。”她偷瞄了一眼秦岚的表情，继续打太极，“但是秦老师治学严谨，一心为了学生好，他们不懂，我懂我懂。”

“……”秦岚想反驳，但却不知道说什么好，最后气笑，“真是。话全让你说了。”

窗外是朔雪，从昨晚开始纷纷扬扬直到清晨才稍停，刚过中午却又下起来，天色阴惨，却更衬得室内温暖。吴谨言边输成绩边打哈欠，教务系统实在太废，登成绩只能手动一个一个填，一自动下拉就变乱码，她兢兢业业半天，终于填了一半，结果一时不慎点了刷新，之前填好的瞬间清空。吴谨言简直窒息，差点以头抢键盘，秦岚见状抬头，“怎么了？”

“教务系统怎么会这么垃圾啊！！！”吴谨言仰天长叹，极力控制着自己想砸电脑的心。

秦岚凑过来看了看，“梓新昨天帮我登成绩的时候也说，一刷新就清空，还不能保存……”还没说完就对上吴谨言幽怨且悲愤的眼神，赶紧止住话头，真诚地点头附和道，“是挺垃圾的。”

啊啊啊嚎了一阵之后吴谨言还是认命地重新输入，心若在梦就在只不过是从头再来。秦岚坐久了觉得腰疼，站起来在办公室里转悠，看吴谨言书架上那本《红字》有点眼熟，取下来一翻，诧异道，“哎这不是我那本吗？怎么在你这儿？”

吴谨言回头一看，瞬间心虚，声音比平时低八个度，“哦……这不是你那本……”

“瞎说，这里面还有我的批注呢。”秦岚毫不留情拆穿，一琢磨，“我记得当时你大三的时候好像问我借过这本书来着……哎这都多少年了，吴谨言敢情是你把我的书偷藏了一直没还我？”

“没有没有！我当时还你了！”吴谨言急忙辩解，“真的真的，当时学期末我真还你了！”

“那怎么在你这儿呢？”秦岚半信半疑。

“这是后来……”吴谨言吞吞吐吐，半天才小声嘟囔道，“后来我从你那拿的。”

“拿、的？”秦岚调侃，看她的表情实在好玩，故意逗她，“请问后来是什么时候？”

“就……去年暑假，我帮你整理书柜的时候。”吴谨言没有办法，只好老老实实交代，“这本书都好旧了，我怕你整理的时候不注意就扔了，才悄悄拿回来的……这是我问你借的第一本书，虽然你可能不记得了，但我舍不得嘛……”

秦岚一愣，没想到背后这些百转千回的心思，回过神来忍不住笑了。她合上书，轻轻摩挲着封面上红色的字母A，这本书确实已经很旧了，书页泛黄，封面甚至有些褪色，却让她记起很久很久以前，那个在课堂上总是认真望着她的小姑娘，瘦瘦小小，黑亮的眼睛像一泓干净的泉水。

吴谨言看着秦岚有些出神的表情，扁扁嘴不满地嘟嘟囔囔，“你看你看，我就知道你肯定不记得了……”

记忆里的那双眼睛与现实慢慢重叠，秦岚回过神来，拿书轻轻敲了敲吴谨言的脑袋，语气揶揄，声音却很温柔，带着笑意，“你又知道了。”

等吴谨言终于重新录完成绩已经是下午五点多，北京的冬天昼短夜长，天色已经暗了下来，校园里的路灯星星点点地亮着。吴谨言欢欢喜喜地把成绩表发给教务，收拾好办公桌，向窗外一望，“雪停了啊。”

“停了。”秦岚说，顺手帮吴谨言理了理压皱的衣领，“回家吧。”

她们出了院楼，穿过思源湖上的石拱桥，湖面结冰，冰上落了一层厚雪，在路灯下泛着银白色的光，是专属于冬天的镜子。桥面有些滑，吴谨言拉紧秦岚的手，桥上有几个附近小学的孩子在玩溜冰，坐着从阶梯旁边的小坡道溜下去，挤在一起又笑又闹。

沿着台阶往下走的时候，秦岚回头看了看那群孩子，对吴谨言说，“我小时候也这么玩，沈阳的雪比这大多了。”她回忆道，“以前我家门口有个大坡，冬天雪厚，人一踩冻得结结实实的，那时候路上也没什么车，我们就从坡上往下滑，能滑好远呢。”

“你小心点，台阶好滑。”吴谨言很紧张，抓着秦岚的手不放，“我今天早上还看到有人在这儿滑倒，就前面这儿。”说着还是忍不住要笑。“一个拖一个的，叠了好几个人。”

由于大雪的缘故，她们早上没有开车，就往离家最近的西门走，中间经过一条长长的林荫路，校园里已经没什么人，安安静静的。路边的梧桐树只剩枝桠，上面搭着厚厚的积雪，风一刮雪被掀下来，有不少掉进吴谨言的衣领里，冻得她一激灵，蹦来蹦去地往下抖衣服上的雪，缩着脖子喊冷。

“早让你带围巾，不听。”秦岚被她这副滑稽样子笑弯了眼睛，拉住她，帮她拍掉头上肩上的雪。从包里取出被吴谨言忘椅背上的围巾，套在她的脖子上裹紧打了个结，下摆塞进外套的领子里，米色的羊毛围巾又厚又软，是很温暖的质感。

秦岚整理好吴谨言的围巾，手还没来得及收回去就被人握住，吴谨言笑着凑近她，轻轻亲了一下她的脸颊。秦岚先是一惊，但想到现在校园里空无一人，又放松下来，扣紧那人的手，不依不饶地吻在她唇上。

“你的手怎么这么凉。”吴谨言嘟囔着，拉着秦岚的手揣进口袋，十分不讲道理。秦岚不说话，只是笑着勾住了吴谨言的手指。

“我们明天在家煮火锅好不好？”快走到校门口时，吴谨言提议道，“下了雪明天肯定特别冷，别出门了吧。”

“好呀。”秦岚点点头，笑得很愉快，“那等会儿去趟超市，买点火锅底料还有菜和肉什么的，还有别的要买的吗？”

“家里的沐浴露好像也快没了，顺便买一瓶，你上次买的那个味道还挺好闻的……鸡蛋是不是也没了，哦记得提醒我买水果。”

“哎对了，今天是周二吧，会员日双倍积分，你会员卡带了吗？”

“啊，完了，没带，上次用完就一直在玄关那个小托盘里扔着了。”

“那我们先回家吧，吃过饭再去，顺便把车开上，可以多买点。”

“好。”

她们就这么向前走着，转眼又是一年。这是她们所拥有的生活，和这世界上每个人拥有的一样，繁杂而又普通，千山万水，春夏秋冬。

“人们希望着有什么样的责任降临，有什么样的大运动再次发起，其实不，我们只要简单的市俗生活，卖大葱的货车停泊在路边，扩音器单调而热诚，土豆在地上打滚。” *

——END

* 摘自马雁《北中国》


	15. 生活的技术细节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前篇双大学教师AU的后续

通知下来的不算迟，一层一层从学校到学院，好几十兆的pdf文件最终发在微信群里，后续的安排被加粗标红。聂远发到群里时还简明扼要地提炼了要点，将近十页的通知其实寥寥数语即可概括，末了聂远补充道，大家先看看通知，有什么问题或者困难过两天我们院里开会讨论，周五学校总会我再把大家的问题一并反映。

秦岚看到这份通知其实还要更早，是贴在院楼布告栏里的纸质版。她昨天在家写东西，手边缺了几本书，都在办公室放着，资料库里找了半天电子版，未果，惦记了一晚上，今天起了个大早来办公室拿书。正值寒假，最近又太不安稳，校园里几乎见不到什么人，刚走进院楼就看到布告栏里的通知，白纸黑字带公章，落款时间正是今天，看来也是前脚刚贴上去。她站在布告栏前研究了那份通知好一会儿，手机在口袋里振动起来，吴谨言的电话。秦岚看了眼时间，还挺早。

“你醒啦？”她接起来随口问道。真的是随口，她知道这个时间那人必然没醒，权当说句喂你好。

吴谨言果然没醒，眼睛都没睁开，裹着被子在床上打了个滚，声音黏黏糊糊像熬稠的热果酱，一句话能打三个磕绊，“你……你去哪儿啦……一大早的……”

“我在学校呢。”秦岚回答，连上耳机，边说边往楼上走。电梯里手机没信号，就走了楼梯。吴谨言问她去学校干什么，秦岚想吴谨言估计还不知道这事，就没着急回答她的问题，顿了顿，笑了一下说道，“后天要封校了，知道吗？”

“……啊？”吴谨言慢吞吞地应了一声，睡得迷迷瞪瞪的脑子好一会儿才反应过来封校的封是哪个封，一下清醒不少，半天才出声，难以置信，“不是吧？”

“我在布告栏看到的，估计等一会儿通知就发到群里了。”秦岚上了三楼办公室，寒假学校停暖，屋里冷得像冰窖。她顺手开了空调，从书柜里找了那几本书出来，又对电话那头的吴谨言说，“我等会儿开车回去，你想想有什么要拿的东西吗，我帮你带回去，你就别出门了。”

“哦，好。”那边简洁地回答了一句，一阵窸窸窣窣的响动，应该是起了床，接着是窗帘拉开的哗啦声。吴谨言揉揉眼睛，拖着步子走进卫生间洗脸刷牙，手机开了免提放在边上，秦岚听到水龙头一阵哗哗水声，有点吵，但她没有挂断。

秦岚在桌前坐下开了电脑，还是觉得应该备份一下电脑上的文件带回去，从抽屉里找出个移动硬盘，插上传数据，文件多资料密集，大概需要十分钟左右，除了等着别无他法。过了一会儿电话那头水声停了，估计是洗漱完毕，秦岚这才开口，“桌上给你留了早饭，豆浆可能这会儿有点凉了，热一热再喝。”又提醒道，“要带什么东西，快点发给我，我一会儿就走了，学校里一个人都没有，还怪瘆人的。”

“寒假又封校的，确实不太可能有人。”吴谨言表示赞同，想了想说，“我还是过去陪你吧？反正离得也不远，咱俩一起收拾也能快点。”

秦岚一听这话立刻横眉立目，“陪啥陪，你老实待着，能不出门就别出门。”顿了顿又柔声安抚，“听话，先把早饭吃了，豆浆热一热，别喝凉的。在家等着我，啊。”

“好好好。”吴谨言连声答应，转悠到餐厅，餐桌上是豆浆油条鸡蛋和数量可观的小笼包，十分疑惑，“哎这小笼包你没吃呀？”说着捡起一个咬了一口，立刻撇嘴，“这不是特难吃的那家吗，你又不爱吃，买他家干啥？”

“唉……路过的时候人老板主动跟我打招呼，可热情了，我也不好意思不买……”秦岚有些心虚，声音都跟着降了八度，这事儿不是一两回了，心太软就容易活受罪，没办法的事情。她急忙补充道，“没事没事，你不想吃就留着，回头，回头拿到楼下喂猫。”

“猫都不乐意吃。”吴谨言把微波炉里热好的豆浆端出来，笑道。

“子非猫，安知猫不乐意吃？”秦岚这会儿等着数据传输，刚刚过半，也没别的事可干，懒洋洋地靠在椅背上，笑着和吴谨言抬杠。

“子非我，安知我不知猫不乐意吃？”吴谨言也很闲，悠哉地喝豆浆，笑了两声继续杠回去。

秦岚抿嘴笑，嘁了一声。听起来那边吴谨言也没有好好坐下吃饭，在屋里走来走去不知道在干什么，一会儿扑腾到这儿一会儿扑腾到那儿，像只窜来窜去的小动物，直到秦岚听见洗衣机按键的滴滴声，才后知后觉地反应过来，有些惊讶，“你干啥呢？洗衣服呀？”

“昂，我看脏衣篮里攒不少了，难得今天天气好。”吴谨言叼着半根油条，在滚筒转动的声响中含含糊糊地说。

“哎我那羊毛衫你是不是也给我扔进去了！那不能机洗！”秦岚突然想起，知道对方肯定是把洗衣篮里的衣服一股脑儿塞进去了，急忙追问。家里现在只有一个洗衣篮，过年前秦岚下单了一个新的，以便把干洗和机洗的衣服分开放，然而因为突如其来的时疫，一直没法发货，只能先将就着用。

电话那头半天没有动静，只有洗衣机运转的声音，好久才传来吴谨言“哎呀”一声，小声说了句，“那完了”。秦岚知道羊毛衫在劫难逃，重重叹了口气，还没来得及开口那边就火速道歉，语气诚恳，“对不起对不起我错了我错了，我将功补过，帮你把小笼包吃了，好不好？”

“谁要你吃了？”秦岚气笑，“不是猫都不乐意吃吗？”

“我不是猫，我吃我吃。”吴谨言讨好地嘿嘿笑。

空调开了一阵，办公室里终于也暖和起来，秦岚看看文件传输的进度，有点卡顿，起身又去书柜里找了几本书准备带走。接着转悠到窗边，窗台上的小绿植有些打蔫，想浇浇水却遍寻不着用来浇花的小喷壶，只好拿平时喝水的马克杯沿着花盆边缘小心翼翼地倒水。窗外是一片响晴的蓝天，阳光暖融融的，照得秦岚有些犯困，倚着窗台打哈欠，正昏昏欲睡就听耳机里吴谨言突然喊了一嗓子：“姐姐。”

秦岚猛然惊醒，手里的杯子差点碎碎平安，她手忙脚乱地把杯子捞住，洒了一袖子水。这马克杯还是她们一起去买的情侣款，紧张得不得了，她先把杯子安安稳稳地放回窗台上，这才抽了张纸巾擦袖子上的水，惊魂甫定，舒了口气，埋怨吴谨言，“叫唤什么，吓我一跳。”

“我刚刚把要带的东西发给你了，好像也没什么。”吴谨言说，完全不知道秦岚和她的杯子刚才经历了什么样的大冒险，絮絮叨叨，“就是电脑上的文件，帮我拷一下。有几本书，挺厚的你看看方不方便拿，要是太沉就算了，我等会儿在数据库里找找有没有电子版，哎不对我昨天是不是找过了啊？我找没找过？”

“我哪儿知道你找没找过。”秦岚笑出个音阶，“我就知道你昨天看了一晚上电影，还看得吱哇乱叫的。”

“还不是你看了一半就去睡了，也不陪我，后面好吓人的……”吴谨言咕哝，回想了一下又不确定起来，“我没有喊很大声吧？音量也调小了……”她的语气有些紧张，仿佛秦岚的睡眠在她那是特别特别重要的事，“吵到你睡觉了吗？”

“没有，我睡得挺好。”秦岚坐回转椅上，电脑数据传输已经接近完成，她回忆着昨晚的事，“我是被你半夜给扒拉醒了，我都忘了问你，你昨天夜里一个劲儿扒拉我干啥？”

“不是，什么扒拉呀！”吴谨言很不满意，“我给你盖被子呢。昨天我睡觉的时候你半个肩膀都在外面露着，胳膊冰凉，我是给你盖上。”

秦岚听了哭笑不得，“还不是你说就剩十几分钟了，我就想等等你，我要知道你说的十几分钟那么久，我就不等你直接睡了。”

吴谨言拖长音调 “哦”了一声，声音里有些欢快的意味，“你在等我呀，怪不得昨晚我刚上床你就往我这儿钻呢，明白啦明白啦。”

电脑叮咚一声，资料终于传输完成，秦岚拔下硬盘装进包里，关了电脑，拿上要带的书，检查了一遍没什么遗漏的东西，挎上包往外走，关空调锁门，“好啦我去你办公室了。”

她们都有对方办公室的钥匙，和家里钥匙串在一起，就是以便有时互相帮对方取东西。吴谨言的办公室在楼下，两人一间的办公室，面积其实比秦岚的还稍大，但她和苏青两个人的东西摆一摆也就差不多满了。吴谨言的桌子靠窗，桌面上看着整洁，抽屉里却是杂七杂八东西不少。秦岚开了电脑拷资料，拉开抽屉一看只觉得无比糟心，忍不住就开始上手给她归置，笔本子便利贴纸巾盒夹着书签的书，边归置边苦口婆心，“东西用完了就收起来，别乱放，到时候你自己也好找呀。”

“也不是特别乱吧……”吴谨言心虚地辩解，“我这叫乱中有序，乱中有序。”

“强词夺理。”秦岚翻个白眼，批评道，“有啥序啊，我刚都快挖地三尺了才把你抽屉里那份论文刨出来。”边说边打开书柜找出吴谨言说的那几本书，掂了掂，“那几本书要不要带？也不是很沉，反正我开车了。”

“那就拿上吧。”吴谨言叹了口气，“我刚刚在网上找了一下，那几本书有电子版，但是都在外网，学校没买数据库，下载还得翻墙，好麻烦。学校也真是，再穷不能穷看书啊，多买几个数据库不行吗，讲真的，我觉得我自己花钱注册的比学校买的都多。”

“是，外院小骄傲。”秦岚忍不住笑，调侃道，“那以后我找资料可全得仰仗你了呀小骄傲。”

“秦岚！”吴谨言一听这称呼立马恼羞成怒地嚷嚷起来，“你再说我挂了！”

秦岚说的是年前学校组织教职工迎新年晚会，吴谨言在游戏环节惨败，被惩罚即兴freestyle，结果以一首垮掉的方言rap一战成名，获封外院小骄傲。当时秦岚在外地开会，闻听此事大为遗憾自己不在现场，但其实她也没错过多少，在场的朋友们争先恐后地发实况给她，360度各种机位都有。秦岚被无数吴谨言的视频轮番轰炸，一一看过几近笑厥，但还是一个不落地都保存了。

“你挂吧。”秦岚憋着笑逗她。

“我——我真挂了！”吴谨言不依不饶。

“挂吧，赶紧的。”秦岚一看文件拷好了，关电脑收拾东西准备走人，“我刚刚给你窗台上的仙人球浇了点水，都快干死了，你整个办公室里最具生命力的就是我，不是我说，人家仙人球在撒哈拉都能活得好好的，在你手下活不过三个月，你要不要反省一下呀，小骄傲？”

“哎呀！”吴谨言本来就正恼羞成怒，一听她提这个又想起那几盆枉死的吊兰，立刻跳脚，悲愤交集吱哇乱叫，“拜拜！”

虽然以前也不是没录过线上远程课，但像这次全校规模的的网课还是第一次遇到，她们都觉得挺新鲜的。周三院里开线上会议，聂远讲了一下后续的安排，发了几份文件在群里，学校信息技术部门列出的几个线上授课平台的使用指南，几个授课平台可以自行选择。大家这两天抓紧时间熟悉一下操作，选好了尽快上报，聂远说，有什么技术上的困难可以现在提。

大困难是不太会有的，就是网课不比传统授课，不可控因素太多，很多小问题都是实践后才能暴露出来。这个线上会议就是绝佳例子，不到一个小时的会卡断好几次，有几人甚至直到结束都没进得来聊天室，潦潦草草，最后也没总结出什么需要上报的问题。那边教务处又发来选课安排和排课表，催促着尽快联系学生建课程群，一时又是兵荒马乱。

秦岚这学期相对轻松，院里新进来的两名青教分走了她几门本科课程，现在手头只带了一门大三的必修，剩下都是硕博的课，一个班少则几人最多十几人，通知更好发。吴谨言就没这么好命，两门必修都是大课，几个班加起来一百多号人，通知发给各班班长，折腾了好几天才陆续点齐了人头，建好了群。

一开始大家都是抱着试试的心态，毕竟都不知道这网课要上到什么时候，最好是学期中段就能返校，但还是要做好驻家一学期的准备，由是选择平台就变得格外重要。她们在这方面都没什么研究，虽然平时也热衷网上冲浪，但技术上就几乎是小白，信息技术部门的文件里列出的各种参数看得晕头转向，只好自己上手亲身体验。两人一个在书房一个在卧室相互连线，以此考察各平台的稳定性和操作流程，颇有些小马过河的意味。一天下来试了不少，却发现几个平台各有利弊，这个稳定但操作复杂，那个好上手但不流畅，一时难以抉择。

秦岚左思右想还是觉得学生的听课质量更重要，于是选了更稳定的平台，操作问题自己多摸索就是了。她为人一向果断，决定了就直接发邮件给各班级负责人，希望同学们尽快安装软件，熟悉操作早日上手，共克时艰。

那边吴谨言更省事儿，看秦岚选了哪个就跟着选了，理由也很充分，上大课更需要流畅和稳定性，况且两个人可以一起学习操作，上课的时候遇到什么问题还可以互相帮衬一把。

到底是更年轻，学起新东西来还是更快，吴谨言摆弄了那个软件几天就得以迅速上手。秦岚那边就显得步履蹒跚，手跟不上嘴嘴跟不上眼睛，还有各种切课件和共享屏幕的复杂操作，眼看着开课在即，只好用尽一切机会练习。吴谨言经常在厨房里接到秦岚在卧室打来的视频，各种没话找话，跟她说冰箱里的虾仁快过期了今天赶紧和西兰花一起炒了，或者中午能不能做个水煮肉片前两天刚买了里脊肉。

“不是，姐，夸张了。”吴谨言手忙脚乱地擦擦手接起视频，把手机架在灶台边，大为无奈，“咱俩就隔两堵墙，你直接喊我都能听见。真的。”

“我这不是在学习吗！”秦岚不满地戳戳屏幕，噘嘴道，“好难用啊这个……那什么，你举个手我看看。”

“啊？”吴谨言一愣，随即哦了一声十分听话地举起没拿锅铲的左手。

“哎呀不是！”秦岚眼睛都笑弯了，直朝她摆手，举着手机走出卧室，声音从厨房外传过来，“我说屏幕上那个按键举手！我看看能不能收到。”

“早说呀……”吴谨言翻个白眼嘟囔，还是按照她的要求戳了戳那个举手键，“这个？”

“哎有了有了有了！”秦岚边迈进厨房边欣喜道，人和手机一起出声，这几个"有了"自带共鸣混响，气场十足。

吴谨言一听就笑出声，回头看她一眼，拿捏着腔调逗她，“哦，有了啊。”

秦岚认真地点头，指着手机给吴谨言看，“有了，这儿——”说了一半才意识到什么，抬头就撞进那人促狭的目光，面上一热，放下手机含笑瞪她一眼，“烦人！”

学校的反应还算快的，封校还没几天她们的小区也封了，每天都要量体温填写上报物业，学校也有上报体温的程序，十分繁琐。开始那阵子网络上的新闻多且杂，真假难辨又令人丧气，搞得人心惶惶，后来两个人互相开解，状态才慢慢调整过来。秦岚本来就爱干净，这下更是天天在家打扫消毒，物业给每户送了几个口罩和一瓶酒精，数量不多，但聊胜于无。

她们家里口罩倒是真不缺，这事儿说起来还得感谢吴谨言。秦岚有慢性咽炎又容易过敏，每年冬天雾霾一重就特别容易嗓子发炎，于是吴谨言每到双十一都记得帮她买两箱防霾口罩囤着，秦岚之前还说不用买这么多，结果这次倒是派上大用场。秦岚那天从储物柜里翻出来，着实“嚯”了一声，数数两个人用足够，要是不出门的话还能富余不少，原本是为了防霾，用来防疫也只能算刚达标。那段时间这些物资紧缺，人人都自顾不暇，想给父母朋友寄，快递却都不通，于是她们一合计，把多余的口罩捐了出去，再远也没办法，只好送到社区的医疗服务站。

不久前学校组织了一次捐款，后来她们又自己在网上捐了不少，毕竟能力有限，再多的也做不了什么，只能用这种方式尽些心力。

这段时间她们的确是体验了一段完整的假期，不用出差不用去学校开会，本就不是太爱热闹的人，宅在家里自得其乐，就是买东西不太方便，物业规定每户只能一人出门采购，她们就轮流去，超市里蔬菜水果的种类骤减，只好有什么就买什么。好在她们和小区门口那家小超市的老板熟识，经常在他家买东西互相还加了微信，每天有什么新鲜的果蔬会发信息知会一声，有想要的可以帮她们预留一些。

以前她们的吃饭问题大部分靠学校食堂，如今全国人民都被关在家里，这方面自然也是得自己动手丰衣足食。家里主要是吴谨言在负责做饭，厨艺得以更上一层楼。秦岚煲汤和制作各类面点都精通，就是对烧热的油本能恐惧，一炒菜退避三舍，于是这次立下豪言：要学一道硬菜。

"啥叫硬菜？"吴谨言挠头。

“你们那儿没这说法啊？”秦岚解释，"东北话，就是大菜，镇场子的菜。"对着菜谱挑选半天，手机递到吴谨言面前，手指一点，“大盘鸡，刚好昨天买了鸡肉，明天你教我。”

吴谨言琢磨半天，实在觉得任务艰巨，好言规劝，“姐，咱从简单的学起，不要好高骛远……”

秦岚斜她一眼，“几个意思？看不起我咋地？”

“哪能！”吴谨言见风使舵立刻叛变，言之凿凿，“这菜我最拿手了，一点不难，明天肯定稳了！”

理想和现实的差距有时候就是一个瞬间。秦岚照着菜谱和吴谨言的指点处理鸡肉，一步一步有条不紊，洗菜切菜更是刀工绝佳，由是志得意满，然而鸡肉下锅的一瞬间，水油相撞间巨大的"滋啦"一声还是使色厉内荏的人原形毕露，举着锅盖连退几步，好像面前的不是锅是火药桶。自己退还不忘把身边的吴谨言也往后拽了拽，感天动地的爱情。

吴谨言十动然拒，哭笑不得地拉住她，“别跑了姐，再退就到客厅了。”

“不是，这个，这个——”秦岚语言系统失灵，眼睛死死盯着锅里烧得猎猎作响的鸡肉，脚下却半步都挪不动，锅盖更是本体，一秒都不肯放下。

这人俨然一只受了惊吓的可怜兔子，吴谨言看在眼里保护欲泛滥，更是因为鸡肉眼看着就要糊了。她一手接过秦岚手里的锅铲一手顺了顺她的后背，笑着安抚，“好啦好啦，秦岚同志，你为组织做的够多了，接下来就交给我吧。”

午饭时秦岚面对着盘子里颇有卖相的鸡肉心情复杂，有种虽然你死在我面前但我还是败给了你的纠结感，迟迟下不了筷子。吴谨言见状，赶紧夹了一块给她，语气诚恳，“主要是你做的，前面都特别好，我就是给你收了个尾。”

秦岚犹豫片刻，还是把鸡肉送进嘴里，好吃，但丢脸。转头一看那人正忍笑忍得辛苦，更是恼羞，桌子下不轻不重地踢了她一脚，“等会儿厨房你收拾。”

“好。”吴谨言忙不迭，“我收拾。”

开课前一天晚上，她们商量好了，一个驻扎书房一个驻扎餐厅，反正有桌椅有电脑就行。虽然她们已经在一起多年，也从未对身边的朋友同事隐瞒，但毕竟没打算让学生也知道这种私事，避开也能免去不少麻烦。

原先她们家里的网速其实一般，毕竟都没有什么打网游的硬性需求，最多看看高清电影，然而就为了上课秦岚前段时间特意去物业换了个更好的网，千兆WiFi应付网课绝对绰绰有余。第一节课吴谨言自信满满地登入教师系统，摄像头和麦克风都没什么问题，倒腾半天成功分享屏幕，结果讲了半节课，有学生在公屏里留言说听不清。

吴谨言十分纳闷，又试了试麦，也没发现问题，“怎么会听不清？”

学生反映：“好像是背景里有杂音。”

吴谨言摘了耳机才听到声音是从客厅传来的，应该是秦岚在看什么视频，一段一段不同的背景音乐。客厅书房离得近，隔音没有想象中好，于是笑着摆摆手对学生说没事我去解决，大家先休息一会儿。关了麦出来，秦岚正靠在沙发上随手刷抖音，边看边笑。吴谨言在她身边坐下，看看视频里是只很可爱的小柴犬，伸手把她的屏幕盖住了。秦岚一抬头，眨眨眼有些惊讶，“你上完啦？不对吧这刚一个小时。”

“没有。”吴谨言有些无奈地看着她，收回手，“学生说有杂音。”

“杂音？怎么会有杂音？耳机坏了吗？”秦岚又划过一个视频，随口问，看看吴谨言的表情才反应过来，“啊？是我呀？对不起对不起，我以为关着门听不到呢。”说完立刻关掉软件放下手机，语气十分抱歉，“我不看了我不看了，你快回去上课吧。”

“没事，刚好歇一会儿。”吴谨言起身去倒了杯水。

秦岚听着吴谨言的声音有点不对，问道，“嗓子不舒服？”咽炎也算是教师的职业病，更别说有时候嗓子发炎还会引起发烧，她本人也是饱受其折磨。

她这么一说吴谨言才意识到嗓子确实有些发紧，“有点儿，太干燥了吧。一讲起课来就没个停，我觉得我像个播主似的。我等会儿得放杯水在边上。”

“下节课还是讲课？”秦岚皱了皱眉。

吴谨言摇头，“讲前半节，后半节留给他们做小组展示了。”

“哎对，我怎么忘了！我还熬着梨汤呢，应该快好了。这次买的大白梨特甜，熬汤肯定好喝，”秦岚边说边往厨房走，“你先上课吧，等会儿好了我端一碗给你，刚好润肺止咳。”

吴谨言重新回到书房开了麦，又问了学生一遍还有没有杂音，纷纷回答没有了。她先花了十几分钟总结了一下上节课的内容和要点，接着就把公屏留给各小组做展示，自己关了摄像头老神在在地坐在边上听，因为每一组都有点评和提问环节，就没有关麦。一组结束下一组调整屏幕共享PPT的空档，学生们听见吴老师那边传来些声音，像是有瓷器被轻轻放在桌面上，还有细微的交谈声，不少学生仔细听，似乎说的是“小心烫”，音调很柔和。

“刚才说话的那个是吴老师的家属吧是家属吧！”虽然没有在正式的课程群里发言，但是热衷八卦的学生们已经在私下的微信群里疯狂抓肝挠心，“好想看看家属长什么样子啊太好奇了！”

一节课讲完，一碗梨汤也喝完，温润清甜，吴谨言觉得嗓子舒服不少，退出课程平台，端着碗去厨房洗干净。路过餐桌，秦岚在开一个线上会议，领导打得一手好官腔，十句里有八句都是场面话。吴谨言绕过去在她身边坐下，这才发现秦岚正一心三用，平板电脑挂着会议听领导讲话，电脑上开了个文档写东西，由于摄像头和麦克风都关着，居然还在肆无忌惮地吃水果。

“尝尝，挺甜的。”秦岚笑着把手边的果盘推过去，盘子里是圆溜溜的青提，还挂着透亮的水珠，很新鲜。

吴谨言捡了一颗送进嘴里，确实很甜。她打了个小小的哈欠，又凑过去看看时间，“你这还要多久？饿不饿？”

秦岚摇摇头，一心四用和吴谨言说话，摸摸她的手，“刚喝了梨汤又吃了水果，我现在好撑。”

“我也撑。”吴谨言把她的手握住，表示赞同，“那晚点再做饭吧。哎不然我等会儿去把排骨炖上，反正时间久，下午可以吃。”

“行。”秦岚回答，刚说了一句就听会议上领导点名她发言，她连问题都没怎么听清，开麦时难得慌乱，好在临场应变能力强，扯了几句场面话才逐渐找回头绪。等到一番话说完重新关上麦，就看吴谨言已经捂着嘴笑趴在桌子上，气恼地伸手揉她脑袋，“笑什么笑，还不是你捣乱！”

“这怪我吗，我不过来你也没认真听！”吴谨言还是笑，“看看，一心不能二用吧，何况三用四用。”

她们的课表基本没有冲突，一人上课另一人就是空闲。吴谨言为了保护两人隐私，在开课前仔仔细细地收拾了一圈书房，书桌上的合影收起来，又试图把身后书架上用磁铁固定住的几张拍立得也取下来，虽然不大但不注意摄像头角度就会入镜。秦岚倚着门框看她忙前忙后，忍不住笑着摇头，啧啧两声，“欲盖弥彰，你这是。”

“那不收了？”吴谨言有些犹豫，“学生看到怎么办？”

秦岚一笑，“知之为知之，不知为不知。”

吴谨言琢磨半晌，这句话八杆子打不着，实在参不透其中奥义，虚心求教，“啥意思？”

“知道就知道了，不知道就不知道。”秦岚高深莫测。

“噢——”吴谨言顿悟，把照片放回去，想想还是把它们移到了摄像头带不到的位置，复又嫌弃道，“不是，人家老夫子那话是这个意思吗，简直误人子弟啊秦教授。”

秦岚笑着伸手掐掐她的脸，“嗯，也就误你。”

其实也确实是欲盖弥彰，虽然两人平时上课所处的房间不同，但只要细心一点就会发现，镜头里她们身后露出的屋内装潢都是差不多的。

秦岚用那个网络平台上了几次课，基本操作已经比较熟练，一直都比较顺利，没出现什么大问题。然而还没高兴多久就折戟沉沙，这天上了一半学生反映秦老师你那边特别卡，延迟得厉害，断断续续听不清，应该是网络有点问题。

“不会吧？”秦岚眨眨眼，惊诧道，“我才换的网啊，人家说是千兆WiFi，不会卡的。”

学生说是真的卡，您别不信，快调整一下。

秦岚点头，“是不是平台的问题啊？我重新登一下试试。”

她退出平台重新登录时才发现，好像确实是自己这边的网络有问题。

“大家稍等一下啊，我看看是怎么回事儿。”说完她关了摄像头，开始探索问题根源，拿手机开了个网页试验，也是半天加载不出来，倒腾了几分钟却一筹莫展，只好求助在卧室玩手机的外援。

外援其实也是一头雾水，但是赶鸭子上架，两个人挤在电脑前，因为秦岚要时不时问问学生情况有没有好转，就一直没关语音。吴谨言一开始还以为是接口的问题，去客厅重启了路由器，又断开WiFi重新连接了一次，让秦岚问问学生有没有好一些，得到否定答案后也十分纳闷，小声问，“你是不是设置没有调好呀？”

声音断断续续的，信号时好时坏，学生只听到秦老师在和别人对话，但具体内容却一句听不清，学生们屏息凝神，也只听到秦老师异常柔和的语调说了一句，“好。”过了一会儿，声音终于清晰起来，“这样应该可以了吧？”问句的声调压得很低，并不是秦老师的声音，却莫名有些熟悉。

“我试试。”秦岚戴上耳机，问学生，“现在好点了吗？能听清吗？”

学生在公屏上反映可以了，摄像头被秦岚重新打开，学生们看到秦岚对旁边站着的人笑着点了点头，然而镜头只短暂地带过那人的衣角，不知道是谁。

“家属入镜了！我还听到声音了！”学生们再次在微信群里疯狂八卦，“校园十大未解之谜之秦老师的老公到底是谁！”

“到底什么样的人才能娶到我们女神我好想看看！在线做法下节课女神忘关摄像头！”

“没人觉得家属的声音有点耳熟吗？”过了一会儿有人说，“老感觉在哪听过。”

在家的日子久了，总觉得时间过的特别慢，她们经常看看电影打发时间。下午挑一部片子，窝在沙发上看两三个小时，什么都看，商业片文艺片悬疑片，还有不少外国老电影。吴谨言缩在秦岚怀里，却不肯老老实实待着，身子歪过来歪过去，左拱右拱像只小浣熊。秦岚被她毛绒绒的脑袋蹭得发痒，无奈地把人圈住，戳戳她的脸，“唉你老实一会儿，怎么跟个猴儿似的。”

当然是老实不了的，吴谨言索性转过身扒住她的肩膀，结果抬头抬得太猛，鼻梁撞上秦岚的下巴，鼻子立刻一酸，眼泪差点掉下来。秦岚下巴也撞得生疼，边揉边在那人脑门上弹了一记，“你干什么！”

“我疼。”吴谨言恶人先告状，捂着鼻子委委屈屈地望着她。

秦岚哭笑不得，把她的手拉下来，看吴谨言鼻梁红了一片，眼眶含泪可怜巴巴，于是一秒心软，“给你揉揉。”说着用指尖轻轻揉了揉鼻梁的红印，又凑过去亲了亲那里，“还疼吗？”

吴谨言摇头，继而笑嘻嘻地双手环上秦岚的脖子，把人拉下来亲吻，故意咬了几个牙印在下唇，又讨好般的舔了舔。秦岚也不恼，任她将一连串细碎的亲吻落在唇角和下巴，直到感觉那人的齿尖触到自己脖颈，才急急忙忙撤开点距离，抬手捂住她的嘴，“不准咬，我等会儿还要上课。”

吴谨言眨眨眼睛，最后妥协般地捉着她的手亲了亲她的掌心。

这是她们呆在家里的第不知道多少天，昏昏欲睡，午后的阳光透过窗户，流淌进客厅的每个角落。像躺在地上的一只表盖破了的钟表，时间同阳光一起满出来，河流似的托着她们，沾湿她们的脚踝，漫过她们的腰际，浸润她们的肩膀。

今天看的是部国产电影，大概是十年前拍的。秦岚记得片子刚上映的时候她好像还在学校附近的电影院门口见过海报，比较有特色印象很深，但是当时太忙一直也没找到时间去看。她问吴谨言，那时候你在干什么呢？

吴谨言算了算，“研二吧，应该是……哇那时候真的，我研究生最忙的一年，天天被老聂追着要论文。”她回想起来还是觉得头皮发麻，“他带我发C刊，一篇文章前前后后能改七八遍，做梦都在改综述，太崩溃了……”

“人远哥也是为你好。”秦岚笑着揉揉她的脑袋。

“是是是。”吴谨言连声应道，右手搭左胸，“感恩的心，感谢老聂。”她顿了顿，转头问秦岚，“那你呢？”

“我啊……”秦岚回想了一下，“应该也就是提职称吧。那时候比现在忙多了，除了学校的事还在出版社做顾问，几乎没什么周末，假期也都是到处跑参加研讨会，能空出半天在家躺着什么都不干就觉得已经特别幸福了。”

吴谨言本是斜靠在沙发上，听到这话坐起来，看着秦岚眨眨眼睛，“姐姐，你觉得现在的生活怎么样？”

“挺好的呀。”秦岚眼睛仍望着电视屏幕，随口应道，半天没听到吴谨言接话，转头一看那人一副若有所思的神情，忍不住笑，“你这问题问的，就像央视那个记者，满街追着人问你幸福吗，你幸福吗。”

吴谨言一愣，想了想又问，“姐姐，那你幸福吗？”

秦岚看她神色认真，思索半晌，“应该说……精神层面更富裕。”

“不是，你这话说的，物质层面就不富裕呀？”吴谨言睁大眼睛，又一笑，“咱俩现在加起来怎么也得算小康吧。”

“主要是……”秦岚语速很慢，边说边斟酌，似乎对她的回答很认真，很慎重，“主要是，当你精神层面更满足了，就……不太会考虑其他的，物质的东西……就像是……”她有些不知道该说什么好，她想说的太多了，就像是她的精神层面也不仅仅是阅历和学识上的增长，还有将她的生活填充的无比满足的吴谨言，就算是她再回忆从前那段日子，也只是充满了对自己能够坚持走到现在的感激，让她更享受并珍惜现在拥有的一切。至于其他的，就都变得没有那么重要了。

她到最后也还是什么都没有说，吴谨言观察了一会儿她的表情，点点头握住她的手，笑了笑说，“我明白了。”

秦岚笑着回握住吴谨言的手，并没有追问她明白了什么，两人不再交谈，继续看电影。有些事不必说出口，但她们都清楚，也知道对方都会清楚。

电影结束，制作名单的字幕在片尾曲中滚动着。两个人都有些犯困，秦岚靠过去倚在吴谨言身上，吴谨言调整了一下姿势揽住她，两个人歪在沙发一角眯了一会儿。醒来时秦岚打了个小小的哈欠，泛起泪花，眨眨眼睛问，“明天有什么安排吗？”

“明天？”吴谨言愣了一下，随即抱住秦岚，额头抵在她肩膀上蹭了蹭，小声说，“不知道呀……明天再说吧。”

“嗯，明天再说吧。”

她们的生活像一场无比安稳的冒险，谁都不知道明天会发生什么，却谁都笃信，明天也会是很好的一天。

“日子只能一天一天好好地过，别无他法。” *

——END

*太宰治《小说灯笼》


End file.
